The University Years: Sophomores
by RedLion2
Summary: The Voltron Forces meet in college. The first in a series. FINISHED
1. Introduction

WEP owns Voltron.  
  
Prologue: Saying Goodbye  
  
Allura Antares glanced over at the spacecraft that would carry her away to planet Terra, where she was enrolled in the Alliance Military University. She sighed, wondering how she would fit in with the other students, and how different life would be there.  
  
"You don't have to go, you know. You can stay here." Allura looked up at Rick Hunter, her best guy friend since forever, and shook her blonde head.  
  
"Rick, you know I can't. I made a commitment, and I want to go. I just...I'm nervous." She ran a hand through her long tresses, her ocean blue eyes downcast. She heard the engines rev on the ship, and grimaced. Rick was the only one here to say goodbye; her parents and her best friend had said theirs earlier, back at the Castle of Lions.  
  
Rick sighed, and ran a hand through his own jet-black hair in frustration. Though there had never been romantic feelings between them, he felt responsible for her and her happiness. He really thought it best she stayed here, where he could look after her. Who knew how those Terran guys would treat her?  
  
"Rick?" He looked down at the beautiful young woman and raised an eyebrow. "You'll come visit me, right?" There was pleading in her voice, and he moved to her, keeping his cobalt eyes trained on her face.  
  
"I don't know if I can, Allura. I have my own life here, my own studies. You should be staying here." He saw the hurt flash in her eyes, and mentally chided himself, but he did not want her to leave. If she thought he wouldn't come see her, maybe she would rethink her decision.  
  
"Oh." She tossed her head, her spirit rising to challenge his. "Well then, this is it." She gave him a brief smile. "I guess we'll be seeing each other next summer then." She turned to walk away, and Rick grabbed her arm, halting her flight. "Rick...."  
  
"Allura, please, don't go. It's not going to be the same." Now it was his turn to plead, and he knew when she looked up at him that he had lost the battle. "Take care of yourself. If you need me...." He paused, swallowing hard. She was, after all, his best girl friend. "If you ever need me, know that I'll come as fast as I can."  
  
"I know, Rick. And I'll miss you terribly, but this is something I have to do." She threw her slender arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. Rick hugged her fiercely, kissing the top of her head. He still felt she was wrong to go, but Allura had always been stubborn. She smiled up at him and left his embrace, going quickly to the waiting ship.  
  
Rick watched her go, and sighed. This was going to be a big mistake. He stayed on the tarmac until he could no longer see the ship. 


	2. Welcome to Terra

Neither Voltron, nor its characters, belong to me. They are The property of WEP.  
Voltron : The University Years - Book One Chapter One : Welcome to Terra  
  
Allura Antares stood with unease inside the spaceport terminal, clutching her purse and carry-on bag. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore jeans and a sea-blue tank top that matched her beautiful eyes. Three men in military uniforms walked past, their eyes roving over her, one nodding in approval. Ally shuddered and resisted the urge to hide her face.  
  
Maybe this had been a big mistake. Maybe she should have stayed on Arus with her parents and kept attending Cirrus University. Allura thought about all of that, and steeled herself. No, this was what she had wanted, and her parents were expecting her to carry through. No matter what, she was an Antares, a royal Princess, and part of a long line of distinguished nobles. She would do this.  
  
Now...where was her escort?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lance West hopped out of his black Durango and walked around to the sidewalk, waiting for his friend Jeff Davis to get out. Lance looked at his watch. Just about on time. Jeff got out and grinned at Lance.  
  
"A royal Princess. Man, you are so lucky. I mean, she looks hot in that picture your mom showed us," he said. Lance shrugged.  
  
"Look, I'm only doing this because her dad went to school with mine. It's not a big deal." Lance led the way into the spaceport, a frown on his face. Honestly, he did have other things he could be doing. Jeff was way more excited about her than he was.  
  
They headed for gate twenty, moving with ease through the throngs of people. Many girls and women turned to follow their progress; Lance and Jeff took no notice. They were used to it by now. Lance stood at 5'11" with a wiry frame, chocolate-brown hair, and hazel eyes that could flash green fire when he was provoked. Jeff was no less handsome, at 6'2," with black hair and dark blue eyes that could appear dark as coal when deep in thought. They had each grown up with adoration.  
  
Rounding a turn, they spotted a young blonde woman standing by the gate, looking around with curiosity, and Lance thought, a bit of trepidation. "Allura?" he asked, stepping in front of her. She jumped, then blushed and nodded. Nervous little thing, Lance thought. "I'm Lance West, and this is my friend, Jeff Davis."  
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you, and thank you for picking me up," Allura said, smiling and trying to recover from her embarrassment.  
  
"Not a big deal. Do you have other bags?" Lance asked. When she nodded, he and Jeff led her to the baggage claim area. Indicating two large black suitcases, Allura watched as each man grabbed one. They were quite handsome, and seemed nice, but Allura would reserve her judgment. She had learned at an early age that some people would take advantage of her because of who she was.  
  
"This is my ride," Lance said when they arrived at the Durango. He and Jeff loaded up her luggage and Jeff held the passenger door for her, then climbed in back. Allura felt out-of-place, but so far Terra was no different than Arus.  
  
"Have you been to Terra before, Allura?" Jeff asked, leaning forward to talk to her. She really was beautiful, what with that long blonde hair and eyes the color of the Pacific at noon. And so petite, too; Jeff didn't figure she was any taller than 5'4."  
  
"Please, call me Ally. I have visited before, but not for a long time. My parents took me to Hawaii." She laughed a little, the sound surprising and pleasing both young men. "It was wonderful. I'm hoping to visit again, maybe over spring break."  
  
"Have you been to the university before?" Lance asked, glancing at her. She nodded, looking at him.  
  
"Only for a day though, so I didn't see much. It's pretty big, isn't it?" She sounded nervous.  
  
"Yeah. Well, don't worry about getting lost. My friends and I can show you around," Lance said to reassure her. She smiled at him, and he felt his pulse dance just a little faster. He turned onto the street where he lived with his parents. Allura seemed to be a little more relaxed now, and Lance hoped she would be comfortable. He pulled into the drive, and wasn't surprised to see his parents waiting on the porch.  
  
"Oh, your house is wonderful, Lance!" Allura exclaimed, taken with the large ranch-style house with its red stucco roof. She climbed down out of the truck, smiling as Colonel Matthew West and his wife Carole moved to meet her while Lance and Jeff retrieved her luggage.  
  
"Ally! It's so nice to see you, honey," Carole said, embracing the younger woman. Allura hugged her back with heartfelt enthusiasm. Lance's parents had been to Arus twice before, the second time being only a year ago. The Colonel watched as the two women parted, and stepped forward to hug his friend's daughter.  
  
"Ally, you look marvelous. I'm surprised your father lets you out of his sight," Matthew said, grinning. Allura laughed.  
  
"Not very often, so this is a treat," she said. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you until school starts." Matthew waved his left hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"We're glad to have you. I take it Lance was on time?" He shot his son a smile.  
  
"Oh, yes. It was so nice to have someone there to pick me up," Allura said, giving Lance another smile. "And I enjoyed meeting Jeff, too." Jeff grinned, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I never miss an opportunity to meet a beautiful woman," he said, earning him a surprised laugh from a blushing Allura, and guffaws from Lance and Matthew. Carole just shook her head.  
  
"Excuse his manners, Ally. He's from Chicago," Carole said, smiling. Allura turned her big blues on Jeff.  
  
"Chicago? In the actual city?" she asked, intrigued. She had always wanted to visit there; it was one of her father's favorite Terran cities.  
  
"Yeah. Right smack dab in the center. You should come visit with me sometime," Jeff invited, ignoring the glare Lance was sending him. Allura wasn't his property, and Jeff saw no reason not to flirt with her a little.  
  
"I'd love to," she told him, also noticing the glare on Lance's face. She smiled to herself over the situation. She hadn't come to Terra to find a boyfriend, but the reality of having two very handsome college men perhaps trying to win her affection could be fun.  
  
"Come now, lets get you settled," Carole said, taking Allura's hand and leading her inside. The house was large and wide-open, much to Allura's delight. "Your room is down here on the main floor," Carole said and showed it to her. Big, with two windows that over-looked the Pacific, lush blue carpet, and a canopy bed, the room was very homey.  
  
"Oh, Carole, I just love it!" Allura said, dropping her purse and carry-on to the floor. "It's just perfect!" She turned and hugged her hostess.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. You have a connecting bathroom, too." The men trooped in then, setting the rest of Allura's luggage down. "Are you hungry at all?" Carole asked, knowing that the men were.  
  
Allura shook her head. "No, not really. Would it be okay if I walked down to the beach instead?"  
  
That would be fine," Matthew assured her. "Come on gang, lets get something to eat." Lance gave Jeff a look, then watched as his friend left with Lance's parents. Lance turned to Allura, a serious glint in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Be careful, okay? The undertow is really strong around here. Can you swim?" He wasn't sure why he was acting so protective, but there was something about her, something that made him want to take care of her.  
  
Allura nodded, feeling all at once shy around him. "I wasn't going to swim, anyway. But thank you for the warning."  
  
"Would you like some company?" The question was out before Lance could stop it. He wasn't interested in this girl, was he? And wasn't he hungry? Well, not that hungry. And just in case she decided to go swimming, he would be there to watch out for her.  
  
Allura smiled, and said, "I'd love some company. Thank you." She turned away from him and added, "I'd like to change into some shorts first, if that's okay."  
  
"Yeah, sure. You can wear your suit if you want. The water's great. I'll meet you in 10 minutes?"  
  
"That sounds good." Allura watched him move to the door, admiring the way his broad shoulders pulled at his dark red T-shirt. "Thank you, Lance," she added in a near-whisper. He paused long enough to throw a cocky grin at her over his shoulder.  
  
Allura sighed and sank down on the lush carpet. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.  
  
Notes : I want to say that I love Voltron, including the less-known Vehicle Voltron, and I wanted to have some of those characters in my story, but I've never seen the show, and so I don't really know their personalities too much. I'm going on how they've acted in other fics. Anyway, please let me know if any personalities are out of whack too much. Please review for me - it's the only way I'll get better! Thanks. 


	3. A Beautiful Friendship

Neither Voltron, nor its characters, belong to me. They are the sole property of WEP. Any new characters Belong to me, RedLion. Thanks!  
  
Voltron : The University Years - Book One Chapter Two : A Beautiful Friendship  
The sand was warm beneath her bare feet, and Allura couldn't resist wriggling her toes. It was beautiful; the sun was just beginning to lower itself into the abyss of twilight, and sailboats dotted the horizon. Lance set down the two beach chairs and towels, then glanced at her. She was gorgeous, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Want to go in?" he asked, gesturing toward the water.  
  
"Sure." Now Allura felt very shy. As if sensing her uneasiness, Lance grinned and turned away, pulling off his shirt and allowing her a quick chance to take off her shirt and shorts. Turning around, he swept his gaze over her. Wearing a pretty dark blue one-piece, she was the epitome of all things delicate and beautiful.  
  
"Ready?" Allura asked, trying not to stare at Lance. He was not built as big as how she imagined Jeff would be, but his arms, chest, and abs were well-defined, and he exuded an air of strength that she found comforting. No danger would befall her in his company. He nodded and together they raced for the water.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You should have came with us, Jeff," Allura said later that night. She was in the front of the Durango, turned so she could see him. Jeff grinned at her and shrugged.  
  
"I had some things I needed to do back at school. I'm glad you had fun." Okay, so it wasn't the truth; he'd rather have gone with them, but Lance had made it pretty clear that he wanted some time with Allura alone. Lance had called him when they got back and told him Allura was anything but the spoiled-brat princess they thought she would be; she was fun to be with, and a pretty decent swimmer, which mattered a lot to both of them. One of their favorite things to do was swim and surf.  
  
"It was fun. The water was so warm. And Lance is a terrific swimmer," Allura said, glancing at the handsome Durango driver. He flashed a grin her way.  
  
"Here we are, guys. Come on." They went into the video store, and both men turned for the action/adventure section. Allura smiled and headed for the horror movies. She enjoyed being scared (as long as the danger wasn't real), and decided she for sure wouldn't mind being scared with Lance and Jeff around.  
  
The two young men picked out two movies, then went to find Ally, figuring she would've picked a chic-flick. "Hey guys. How about The Ring?" she asked, holding out the DVD. Lance and Jeff looked at each other.  
  
"Okay, if you think you can handle it," Jeff told her, shaking his head. The Ring was scary. It even scared him, and he didn't consider himself a wimp.  
  
Allura laughed. "I've seen it 6 times. My mom tried watching it once with me and left half-way through. Don't worry, I can handle it." Lance smiled at her bravado and enthusiasm. Having her living at his parents for the next two weeks was turning out to be a good thing. They paid for the movies and left, joking and teasing each other, never noticing the four young men watching them. One in particular, a tall blonde with a small, jagged scar on his cheek, narrowed his green eyes in concentration. He'd be sure to find that girl later on.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Allura bolted upright in her bed, blue eyes snapping open as she fumbled for the lamp on the bedside table. Not finding the lamp or the table, she remembered she was at the West house on Terra. Allura got up and turned on a light, looking at herself in the mirror that hung on the back of the door. "Yeah, you're brave all right. Absolutely fearless." She giggled to herself, thinking back to how she had told her two new friends that The Ring didn't scare her. So much for that! Realizing she was thirsty, Allura left her room and went to the kitchen, flipping on the light. Matthew and Carole slept upstairs, in a different wing of the house, and weren't likely to be awakened.  
  
"Hey Braveheart, what's up?" Lance asked from the doorway. Allura jumped, almost upsetting her can of Mountain Dew.  
  
"Lance! You scared me," she admonished, sitting down in a chair. He grinned and hopped up on the counter, feeling a sudden sense of things to come. Looking at the pretty girl in front of him, her eyes alive with comradery, he knew he would be spending a lot of time with her, just the two of them. And that was something to look forward to.  
  
"Nightmares?" he asked, swinging his legs. His mom got after him for sitting on the counter, and it pleased him to be doing so. Allura watched him, fascinated by the little-boy demeanor he was putting on. Lance looked at her, and she blushed at being caught studying him with such intentness.  
  
"What?" she asked, taking a sip of the pop, then handing it to him. Lance took it and sipped, smiling at her.  
  
"Nightmares?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Allura frowned. "I haven't had one in a long time."  
  
"You used to have them a lot?" Lance asked, noticing her frown. She nodded, but didn't volunteer any more information. What would she have nightmares about? Why was she acting so afraid now? "Hey, you know any time you have one you can wake me up. It might feel better to talk them over," he offered. She smiled at him then.  
  
"Really? Eleanor, my mom's personal maid, told me I was too old for nightmares." Allura scoffed, shaking her head. "We don't see eye-to-eye very often. She doesn't think I'm much of a princess." Lance read the frustration in her eyes, and felt a growing dislike for Eleanor.  
  
"Really. And I know we just met, but for what it's worth, I think you're a great princess," Lance said. He handed her back the can, brushing hands with her. She smiled, her eyes beginning to sparkle again.  
  
"Thanks, Lance. And your opinion means a lot to me." Allura felt her cheeks heat up and changed the subject. "Will you show me the campus tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Do you know what dorm you're in?"  
  
Allura thought for a moment. "Oh. I'm in Normandy Hall. I think my roommate's name is Ginger, or something." Lance grinned, shaking his head. "You know her?"  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Ginger Simons. She's a real character, but I think you two will get along just fine." Lance looked at the clock and grimaced. "We better call it a night if you want to see the campus tomorrow." Allura nodded and and they left the kitchen, making sure to turn out the light. Lance walked her to her room and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so. Thanks for talking to me," Allura said, yawning. She gave Lance a hug, not really thinking before doing it. It just felt natural. Lance, pleased with the action, hugged her back, trying not to acknowledge the fact that she felt just right in his arms. "'Night, Lance."  
  
"Goodnight, Ally the Braveheart," he whispered, using the nickname he and Jeff had come up with earlier in the evening. Yes, it was very interesting having her here.  
  
Notes: Eleanor, as most of you probably guessed, is Nanny. I decided she needed a name. Do you like this so far? Please review. Soon, Allura will be starting school at AMU, and will meet many new friends, some you will recognize, and some you won't. Oh, and the guy with the scar? He'll make things interesting for Allura. Chapter 3 coming soon! ~ RedLion 


	4. The New Girl

Normal disclaimers : I do not own Voltron or its Characters, WEP does. Any new characters, however, do belong to me. Thanks.  
Voltron : The University Years - Book One  
  
Chapter Three : The New Girl  
  
"You sure you can keep up with me?" Lance asked the next morning as he leaned against the Durango and strapped on his rollerblades. He wore loose- fitting jeans and a black muscle shirt, and his grin was big as he looked at Allura. She shook her head and smiled back.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl..." she let the sentence trail off as she finished tightening her K2's and rolled away, turning and wagging her finger at Lance. "Maybe you won't keep up with me!"  
  
Lance stood and pushed off, feeling the familiar bite of his wheels on the asphalt. This had been a good idea Allura had had, to rollerblade around the campus. She made a pretty figure, with her hip-hugger jeans and yellow tank top. "Hey, wait up, Ally," he called, skating up to her. She smiled, her hands on her slim hips.  
  
"Okay, Mr. West, where to first?" she asked, tipping her head to one side and smiling.  
  
"How about Normandy Hall? That way you'll know where to go," Lance suggested, nodding toward a distinguished-looking group of buildings. "Shall we?"  
  
"Lets," she agreed, and they skated off, Lance suiting his longer stride to her shorter one.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I'm going to be sore for a week!" Allura said, groaning as she got out of the Durango. Lance laughed at her.  
  
"You tried too hard to keep up," he said, taking her hand as they walked up to Picolo's, the local bar-and-grill. It was dim inside, and Allura noticed a few older men at the bar staring at her. One gave her a thumbs-up, another made a rather lewd gesture, and one almost fell off his stool. She shuddered and pressed closer to Lance. He frowned at the men and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.  
  
"Hey Lance!" Jeff called from the back. He was seated in a cozy booth with a pretty girl with thick mahogany hair pulled up in a barrette. She turned and waved at them, then jumped up.  
  
"Lance!" she yelled, and he let go of Allura to catch the other girl as she launched into his arms.  
  
"Megan! Wow, I didn't know you'd be back this early!" Allura watched as the two hugged and felt a little sting of jealousy in her heart. Well, she rationalized, she had only just met Lance, and they weren't dating or anything. Still, he had hung onto that other girl a long time!  
  
Megan laughed and swatted his arm. "How could I stay away from you very long?" she asked, and her voice was low and husky. Lance felt a shiver trace down his spine. He glanced off to the side and saw Allura standing there, looking very unsure of herself. He reached out and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.  
  
"Meg, this is Allura Antares. She's a sophomore too. Ally, this is Megan Connelly, one of our good friends." Meg looked at Allura, and smiled, but the look in her cobalt blue eyes was anything but welcoming. Allura felt self-conscience under the other girl's scrutinizing gaze, but she smiled back and moved a little closer to Lance.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Meg," Allura said, trying to sound sincere.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ally." Meg turned away and looked at Jeff, who was looking on with amusement. It was no secret that Meg had a crush on Lance, but Jeff had always figured it would take another woman who had Lance's eye to get Meg to do something about it.  
  
"Well, now that we've all met, lets eat," he said, grinning. Lance shook his head at him, deciding that Jeff would have to be dealt with soon. Allura sat down next to Jeff and picked up a menu. Meg took a moment to hug Lance again before sitting down.  
  
"I say we get a pizza," Jeff said, leaning back in the booth. Meg nodded.  
  
"Picolo's does have the best beer pizza," she agreed.  
  
"Beer pizza?" Allura asked, eyes widening. She had drank before, but that was only at her parents' big parties, and then she didn't drink much.  
  
"They use beer in the dough," Meg explained. "It's great." She was feeling a little bit more friendly to Allura, but wasn't ready yet to be friends, especially if Ally had her eye on Lance.  
  
"That sounds good," Allura said, not sure at all that it did. Lance smiled at her with approval, and waved the waitress over. They ordered, and the waitress brought their drinks.  
  
"Who are you rooming with at school?" Meg asked, catching Allura a little off-guard. Was Meg trying to make friends?  
  
"Ginger Simons," Allura said, drinking her pop. "Who do you room with?"  
  
"Lisa Jennings. She's really great, isn't she, Jeff?" Meg asked, her dark blue eyes alive with mischief. Jeff's cheeks darkened and he mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"  
  
"Yeah, she's great. Happy?" he asked, scowling. Lisa was a sore subject with him, and Meg knew it. Allura looked at him, surprised at his sudden shift in mood. Lance was busy trying to hide his smile; he probably should've helped defend Jeff a little, but Jeff had played a mean trick on Meg and was getting his comeuppance for it.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Keith, Sven, or Cliff?" Meg asked, deciding to drop the subject of Lisa. And anyways, it really was Jeff's own fault that Lisa wouldn't go out with him.  
  
"Sven and Cliff will be here next week. I don't think Keith's coming until the last weekend," Jeff said, trying to let go of his dark mood.  
  
"It'll be nice to see all of them," Meg said, nudging Lance.  
  
Huh? Oh, yeah. Keith has to be back in time for football practices," Lance said. He looked over at Allura, who looked lost. "Ally, do you play any sports?"  
  
Allura nodded and twisted the silver ring she wore on her right hand. "I play basketball, volleyball, and softball. I'm the best at softball," she said, laughing. Lance and Jeff laughed too, glad she could poke fun at herself, for her small stature did make it more difficult for her to play the other two sports. Meg made no comment. Was this blonde bombshell for real? How could she be both beautiful and athletic?! The waitress brought the pizza and the conversation lapsed as they ate.  
  
"That is really good pizza," Allura said later. She groaned a little and added, "And I ate too much."  
  
"No one can help it. Everyone eats too much," Jeff said. His good mood had been fully restored, in part because of Allura's good spirits. She would make a good addition to their group at school.  
  
"I suppose we better scat, Ally," Lance said and stood up, putting money down on the table. Allura stood up too, giving Jeff a quick hug.  
  
"So soon?" Meg asked, playing with her long hair and gazing up at Lance with a sad smile. "Why?"  
  
"It's late and we're leaving early tomorrow to go find Ally a truck. See you guys later," Lance said, turning to leave.  
  
"You must be getting old, West. Playing babysitter now, are we?" Meg's words came out harsher than she had intended, and Lance spun to look at her. Meg knew she had crossed over the thin line of his patience.  
  
"I don't think I'm the only one who needs sleep," he shot back, his voice hard. "Lay off, Meg. Go get your claws filed down." Taking Allura's hand, he led her away, trying to calm himself down. Allura let herself be led, her own temper swelling. When they got out to the Durango, Lance turned to her. "I'm sorry about that, Ally. Meg's a little possessive of me."  
  
A little? Allura took a deep breath. "It's okay, Lance. I'm the new girl. Your friends and I will just have to get used to each other," Allura said, wanting to reassure him. He gave her a hug and held the door open for her.  
  
As they drove home, Allura knew that probably wasn't the last time she would be at odds with Meg. Well, Meg would just have to get used to her, because Allura Antares cowered before no one.  
  
Notes:  
  
As you can see, Allura is pretty much "Americanized," or "Terranized," you might say. I never liked the idea that Arussians were so backwards, and so made Allura a little more modern. Let me know what you think. I hope to have chapter 4 up soon ! Thanks..RedLion 


	5. Meet the Gang

Voltron and its characters do not belong to me.  
They are the property of WEP. Any new characters  
Do belong to me, RedLion. Thanks  
  
Voltron : The University Years Book One  
  
Chapter Four : Meet the Gang  
  
Allura plucked at her yellow hooded sweatshirt, too nervous to talk. She and Lance were headed to the annual bonfire that officially kicked off the Alliance Military University's football season. Tonight Allura would meet the rest of Lance's friends, and even though she wanted to be brave about the whole thing, she feared the same reaction Meg had had.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty quiet over there. You okay?" Lance asked, glancing at her. Allura nodded, but he noticed her restless hands and reached over to take one of them. "Nervous, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I just...I want to fit in, Lance," Allura said, looking at him. "What if I don't?" Her voice trembled with emotion. She hadn't realized how much it meant to her. At Cirrus University, on Arus, she had been very well- liked, popular even. Now...  
  
"Ally, they're going to love you. And you'll have Jeff and I there with you. Don't worry," Lance told her, his tone gentle. It had to be scary, walking into a group of people who had already known each other for a year or more. Allura took a deep breath and smiled at him. "There, that's better. I promise, I'll stay close tonight, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Lance. I think I'll be all right now," she told him. They pulled up to the edge of the beach and got out of the Durango. Lance took her hand, squeezing it. The bonfire was already roaring, and the beach was filled with AMU students. Allura felt her resolve to not be nervous start slipping away and leaned against Lance a little.  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
Ginger Simons grabbed a beer and tossed it to Jeff, then got one for herself. She couldn't believe it was school time again. Where had the summer gone? As she turned away from the ice chest she caught sight of Lance coming down the dune, a very pretty blonde with him. The two seemed to be having fun.  
  
"Hey Jeff, is that Allura?" she asked, pointing to where the two were. At the mention of that name, the others in the group also turned to look.  
  
"Yeah, that's Ally. She's great," Jeff said, nodding and taking a drink of his beer. "Come on." He led the group forward, and waved at Lance.  
  
"Here they come," Lance told Allura. "You'll do fine." She smiled, but felt all of her bravery flee as the group of young people descended on them.  
  
"Lance! Hey man, what's up?" one asked, using his bulk to push through the others. Roughly handsome, with brown hair and deep brown eyes, he pulled Lance into a quick hug.  
  
"Not much, Hutch. I was hopin' you hadn't guzzled all the beer!" Lance said, laughing and clapping the bigger guy on the shoulder.  
  
"Nah, that's Ginger's department. How many beers you had, Gingersnap?" Hutch called out. A cute blonde with haughty blue eyes stepped up to them, hugging Lance.  
  
"Not enough yet. Lance, I missed you!" Ginger said, then peeked around him at Allura, who stared back at her with wide blue eyes. "I think we're scaring Ally," she whispered in Lance's ear. He turned then, and held out a hand to Allura, who was quick to take it, like a drowning person clutching at a rope.  
  
"Hey gang, quiet down for a second!" Lance yelled, bringing the group to a silent halt, all eyes on him. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine, Allura Antares, from Planet Arus. She's Ginger's new roommate."  
  
"Really?" Ginger asked, looking a little harder at Allura. Allura smiled at her, and Ginger grinned. "Looks all right to me!" she announced and took a drink of her beer. Allura looked over her new roommate, deciding that Ginger would probably be fun to hang out with. She was a little taller than Allura, with long curly blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes.  
  
"Hi, love. Name's Cliff Jameson. I room with Jeff." A very handsome blonde- haired young man took Allura's hand and kissed it, his ice-blue eyes gleaming. Allura blushed as he stepped back and looked her over. "Lovely. Very lovely." His accent, Australian, Allura thought, was charming, and she could imagine herself listening to it for a long time.  
  
A pretty, tall young woman with honey-colored hair and hazel eyes walked up to them. This had to be Lisa; Lance had mentioned her quite a few times. The girl smiled and said, "I'm Lisa Jennings. Don't mind Cliff's suavity - he's just trying to sucker you in before you find out what a rogue he really is." Cliff's icy blues widened.  
  
"Now see here, love, don't tell Ally things like that!" he said, protesting. Everyone laughed, and Allura thought she would like Lisa a great deal. As Lisa moved away to say something to Ginger, Allura saw Meg standing back from the group with two very good-looking men, both with jet- black hair and piercing dark eyes. Meg stared at her, frowning, and Allura turned away. She had tried over the last two weeks to be nice to Meg, and was tired of being shunned.  
  
As Allura turned to talk to Jeff, she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She was startled to see the two men, both smiling. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. We wanted to introduce ourselves," the shorter one said, a friendly look in his eyes. "I'm Keith Mitchell, and this is Sven Jansson."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you both. Lance has talked a lot about both of you," Allura said, wondering right then where Lance had gone.  
  
"Ah, don't believe a word he says. We're really not all that bad," Sven said, his Norwegian accent heavy. His dark eyes roamed over her, and although she knew he was a friend, she shivered.  
  
"Hey, you two tryin' to scare her?" Lance asked, coming up next to her. He had noticed her shiver, and wondered what Sven was saying.  
  
"Of course not. Just looking her over," Sven said, waving a hand. There was a wolfish look to his eyes as he looked Allura over again. Ginger came up and put an arm around his waist.  
  
"Come on, lets go back to the fire. I'm getting cold," Ginger said, leaning against Sven. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Allura wondered if they were dating, but found her thoughts taking a new turn when Cliff came up and offered her his arm.  
  
"It's really alright, love. I'm pretty harmless," he told her, a challenge in his ice-blue eyes. Allura hesitated for a moment, feeling more comfortable staying with Lance, but when he gave her a slight nudge, she took Cliff's arm.  
  
"Be nice, Cliff. I'd hate to have to beat on you before our first practice," Lance said. Allura looked up at him and saw that though his words were teasing, his hazel eyes were not. Cliff saluted him and led Allura down towards the bonfire.  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
Allura took another sip of her beer and tried not to make a face. She just wasn't that enthralled with the taste. Glancing around, she poured the rest out on the ground and kicked some sand over it. Cliff had moved away, talking to a group of girls, and seemed to be enjoying himself. As for herself, Allura would rather have left the party, but didn't know where Lance was. Sighing, she decided to take a walk down the beach.  
  
Blade Tempest listened to his friends telling jokes, but only with mild interest. He drank some more of his beer, tossing back the last of it, then threw the cup on the ground. Swinging his gaze around, he smiled when he saw the girl from the video store walk down the beach, alone. He ran a light hand over the scar on his face and followed her.  
  
Notes: Here we meet some more of the VV Force. Are Sven and Ginger an item? I don't know yet...I have always thought that Sven was dangerous-looking, and decided to have some fun with that. He is kinda roguish, don't you think? And what about Blade Tempest? Who is this guy? As I have mentioned before, he'll make things interesting for Allura. 


	6. To the Rescue

Voltron and its wonderful characters do not belong To me. They belong to WEP. Any new characters Do belong to me, RedLion.  
  
Voltron : The University Years, Book One  
  
Chapter 5 : To the Rescue  
Allura kicked off her sandals and walked out into the water, enjoying the coolness lapping at her feet. It was a dark night, with no moonlight to speak of, and she shivered a little. She could hear the loud music and shouts of the students, but had no desire to go back.  
  
"Party's back there, honey." Allura froze at the voice, not recognizing it. Where was Lance now, when she needed him? Turning and taking a deep breath, she saw a tall blonde with a sharp scar on his right cheek. He looked her over, as if appraising her worth. He smiled, and there was something altogether unsettling about him. "Cat got your tongue, honey?"  
  
"No. I was just taking a walk. If you'll excuse me..." Allura walked over and slid her sandals back on, then began to walk by him. Blade watched her go, so graceful, so beautiful. Yes, she would do. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, swinging her around. Allura's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.  
  
"Look what I found," he called out, and she was terrified to see 4 other young men coming toward them, one of them stumbling and almost falling. They were drunk; she could see it in their lewd expressions and smell it on their breaths when they got closer. Allura pulled back again, but the blonde was strong. "Easy, honey. We just want to have some fun."  
  
"Hey, she's hot," one of the others said. His chestnut hair fell across his dark eyes, and Allura could see the hunger in them. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, gazing down into her horrified blue eyes. "Go ahead, struggle. I like it better that way."  
  
Blade pulled Allura back, glaring at Ty Vinton, his best friend. "Easy, Ty. You have to finesse ones like this." He smiled at Allura, and ran a rough hand through her thick hair. "Always did like blondes." Blade swept one leg under her and she tumbled to the sand.  
  
"Lance! Jeff!" she screamed, and tried to struggle, but the blonde and Ty were on the ground next to her, holding her down. "Help!" Allura screamed, as hard as she could, then felt something being shoved into her mouth, a gag, she thought, and then her tears began to fall. Where were her friends?!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jeff finished his second beer and put the cup in one of the many trash bags that were laying around. He saw Lance talking to Keith and Megan, and wondered where Ally was. She had gone off with Cliff, but there was Cliff, surrounded by women, and Ally was no where in sight. Jeff felt his heart rate jump up a little. These parties had a tendency to get out of control, and Allura was new, and petite, and...  
  
"Help..." The word floated out over the crowd, and at first Jeff thought maybe he'd imagined it, but then he saw, quite a ways down the beach, a small group of people. Breaking into a run, Jeff left the party behind. He heard Lance and Keith yell at him, but kept going, soon outdistancing them. That was, of course, why he was the star running back for the AMU Timberwolves. As he got closer to the group, he felt fear assail him and he pushed into his fastest stride.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Allura struggled with everything she had, fear gnawing her insides apart. The group was kneeling down around her, and the blonde was stroking her cheek. "Don't worry, honey, we'll try to be gentle." At this, the others laughed, and Ty let his hand wander over her chest. As he bent to kiss her, Ty was jerked backward, and Allura turned her head to see Jeff, his face red with his exertion, and with absolute rage.  
  
"Get back!" he demanded, and shoved the blonde. "I mean it, Blade. You and your buddies step back." Blade narrowed his green eyes and would have rushed Jeff, but saw a group of men running towards them. He stood, then looked down at Allura.  
  
"I'll see you later, honey." Allura shuddered, and Jeff glared up at Blade. The blonde laughed and moved away, waving his friends over to him.  
  
"Easy, Ally," Jeff said, his voice soothing as he took the gag from her mouth and helped her sit up.  
  
"Jeff..." Allura leaned against him, trying to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Shh, Ally. I'm here now. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Jeff held her tight to him, his cobalt blue eyes on fire with anger. Why hadn't Lance been paying attention to her? Jeff had told him to be careful with her, because most of the men at these parties ended up drunk, and things always got bad then.  
  
"Ally?! Are you okay?" Lance hit the sand next to them, his eyes wild with fear. Jeff glared at him, not willing to let Allura go just yet. She picked her head up and looked at Lance; to his vast relief there were no marks on her gorgeous face, but her eyes....he swallowed hard. Her pretty blues, so carefree and alive when they had arrived, were now terrified and haunted.  
  
"I...I'm okay, I think," she whispered, then flinched when Lance touched her shoulder. She buried her face in Jeff's chest again. This was where she felt safest at the moment. Keith, Sven, and Cliff showed up then, and it didn't take them long to figure out what had almost transpired. Blade, Ty, and the other 3 were standing about 20 feet away; Blade wore a challenging look, as if asking them to fight.  
  
Lance was on his feet in seconds, and glared at them. "I swear, if you hurt her..."  
  
"You gonna fight me, West? Well then, come on." Blade stepped with confidence away from the others, flexing his biceps. Lance moved toward him, knowing he would most likely get kicked off the football team, and probably be expelled, because Blade's father, General William Tempest, was head of AMU's school board, and just about the hightest-ranking officer in the Terran Military Forces. But none of that mattered - Blade had hurt Allura, and he would pay for it.  
  
Sven, Keith, and Cliff were waiting to jump into the fight if needed, and Jeff continued holding Ally, stroking her back and murmuring soothing words to calm her down. As Lance lunged for Blade, the whail of police sirens cut through the night air, and both men broke away from each other. The cops were not on good terms with the AMU students, and no one wanted to spend the night in jail. Allura, startled by the shrill sounds, jerked back from Jeff.  
  
"Shh, Ally. It's just the cops. Come on." He pulled her to her feet, and when she swayed, he swept her up into his arms. Lance jogged over to them, pausing at the look in Jeff's eyes. "I've got her, Lance. Just go," Jeff told him, his voice hard. Lance would've argued, but it wouldn't have done any good, and the cops were making their way toward them. "Just go, Lance. I'll meet you back at your house." Lance nodded and took off with the other guys. Blade and his group had already disappeared.  
  
Jeff shifted Ally, making her more comfortable, and started trudging up the beach. There would be some explaining to do, and he would have to talk slick to get away from the cops, but with the mood he was in, no one would be keeping him or Ally in jail.  
  
And no one, not Lance, or his parents, would keep Jeff away from Ally tonight. He was going to make sure she was okay, and he would be the one to protect her from any nightmares.  
  
Notes: See, I told you Blade was bad news. It's a good thing Jeff can run so fast! How will this affect his and Lance's friendship? Or Ally's and Lance's, for that matter? Don't despair, Lance fans - remember, he's my favorite, too, and things will work out. Please leave reviews, and thanks for looking ~ RedLion P.S. If you are into Robotech, check out my Robotech fic, The Relocation Blues. 


	7. Her Protectors

Voltron and its characters do not belong to me. They belong To WEP. Anyone new, does belong to me.  
  
Voltron : The University Years, Book One  
  
Chapter 6 : The Protectors  
  
Allura was quiet on the way home. She felt ashamed, and tried to remember that it wasn't her fault. Jeff glanced at her every now and then, unsure of what to say to her. What was there to say? He wanted to take out his frustration on Blade, but would settle for Lance.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me," Allura said, her soft voice almost a whisper. Jeff looked at her; man, she was beautiful, and he wanted to protect her from anyone or thing that would dare to hurt her.  
  
"You're welcome, Ally. I just wish I had been with you," he said, and reached over to squeeze her hand. She jumped at his touch, and started to apologize, but Jeff cut her off. "It's okay. You have every right to be jumpy." He regretted saying it that way almost as soon as he said it, but could tell she wasn't upset. "Maybe we should go to the hospital," he suggested.  
  
"No! I mean, I'm okay, really," Allura said, looking at him, her blue eyes frightened. She hated those places. Her father had always said that people went to them to die. "I don't want to go to the hospital. Or to the police," she added, shaking her head.  
  
"Ally, Blade and his friends attacked you," Jeff said, and frowned when she pulled away from him. She turned to gaze out the window into the rushing blackness, feeling Jeff's gaze on her. "Ally, it's not your fault that this happened, okay? You did nothing wrong."  
  
"Didn't I?" she asked, facing him, tears running down her face. "I shouldn't have left the party." Her tears became sobs, and Jeff pulled his truck over to the side of the road and hugged her. Allura struggled to catch her breath while Jeff held her tight in his arms. Once her crying had subsided a little, he let go and pulled back on the road. Lance would no doubt be waiting on edge for them, and even though Jeff felt it served him right, he wouldn't have wanted to be kept waiting, either.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lance was waiting for them outside, his whole body tense. He could only imagine what would have happened to Allura if they hadn't come to her rescue. It grated on him, though, that Jeff had gotten to her first, and that Allura had clung to him like she was drowning. Afterall, she had spent more time with Lance, and he thought she would have wanted him to comfort her. Well, he'd make sure Jeff knew that he was the one that would take care of Ally and watch over her.  
  
Jeff's dark blue Dodge Ram pulled into the drive, and Lance was at once beside Allura's door. She stepped out; he could tell she'd been crying, and his hazel eyes flashed. Blade would pay for this.  
  
"Ally?" Lance asked, holding out a hand to her. She paused, then instead of taking it, threw herself into his arms. "Shh. It's going to be okay, honey." Allura jerked back from him, her blue eyes all at once frightened and distraught. "Ally?" He reached for her and she darted away from him, and began backing down the driveway.  
  
"What did you say to her?!" Jeff ground out under his breath, and started moving towards her.  
  
"Nothing! And since when did you become her personal bodyguard?" Lance asked, his temper starting to get the best of him. Jeff swung around and stared at him.  
  
"Since I saved her, that's when. Where were you, West? Off partying with Meg?" Jeff's voice rose with his anger.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a babysitter. And anyway, you're the one who keeps trying to get Meg and I together, remember?" Lance tried to push past Jeff, but Jeff grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back.  
  
Allura felt tears well up again as she watched the two men arguing She couldn't help her reaction to Lance's pet name, and felt horrible that they were fighting because of her. As their voice rose, and Jeff and Lance squared off, she knew she had to get away, and took off running.  
  
Lance noticed first. "Ally!" he yelled and broke into a run. Jeff was right behind him, the fight for now forgotten. Allura had a head start on them, and was very quick, and her lead lengthened.  
  
Lance was determined not to let Jeff reach her first, and he pushed himself hard. Jeff, tired from his earlier beach dash, could not get up enough speed to pass him, and they paced side-by-side after their friend. Allura, for her part, was tiring, and finally stopped, swinging to face the men. They stopped, both trying to catch their breath, and Lance started toward her.  
  
"Ally, it's okay. We're friends, remember? Why'd you freak out?" he asked, pausing in mid-stride when she stumbled back from him. Why was she acting like this? All he wanted was to help her. Jeff waited, watching Allura in silence. There was a reason she wouldn't let Lance near her, and then he remembered what Blade had called her.  
  
"Did you call her 'honey?'" he asked Lance, who looked at him, his hazel eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yeah, why? You know I call my girls that," Lance said, which was true. And Allura was definitely one of his girls. All one had to do was look in his eyes to see that.  
  
Jeff sighed, keeping his dark blue eyes on Allura. "That's what Blade kept calling her. I swear, if I get my hands on him..."  
  
Lance's annoyance started to fade. "I didn't know. No wonder she took off." Allura had stopped, and felt like she was going to be sick, or faint, she wasn't sure which. And really, she couldn't help it. Her body and nerves were stretched beyond their limits. "Ally, come on. Lets go home," Lance said, his voice gentle. He held out a hand to her, but didn't approach, not wanting to scare her again.  
  
Allura took a step toward her two friends, seeing in their eyes a gentle protectiveness. She went to them, then, and they took turns hugging her and murmuring words of comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered in Lance's ear when he held her, and felt tears welling up again. She was exhausted, and her nerves were frazzled.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I didn't know. Come on, lets go home," he said and the three of them headed back to the West house, Jeff and Lance keeping a very worn-out Allura in between them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"We don't have to tell your parents anything, do we?" Allura asked once they got back. Lance and Jeff exchanged a look. "Please?" Allura said, knowing she couldn't face Matthew and Carole tonight. Too much had already happened.  
  
"I think you should," Lance said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And tell the cops, too."  
  
"But I'm not hurt," Allura protested, feeling a bit trapped. Couldn't they see that she was fine? That what she really wanted was to get into bed and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep?  
  
"You might be," Jeff told her. "Ally, we'll be with you. Come on." He and Lance started into the house, leaving her no choice but to follow. Carole and Matthew were sitting up, waiting. They stood when the three young people came into the living room, Carole going to Allura and hugging her.  
  
"Ally! Are you all right? We heard what Blade did," she said, pulling back to look Allura up and down.  
  
"How...how did you know?" Allura asked, looking at Lance and Jeff, who looked equally stunned.  
  
"Lets just say we have parental connections," Matthew said, and held up a hand to stop their questions. "One of the students mentioned something to their parents, who called us." His face was stony, and Allura wondered what her punishment would be. Matthew took a deep breath and turned to Lance, who struggled not to squirm under the direct gaze.  
  
"Please, don't blame Lance," Allura blurted out, and went to stand in front of him. "I wandered off because I wanted a little time to myself. It wasn't his fault."  
  
Matthew smiled for a brief moment, acknowledging his admiration for her. She was certainly a brave young woman. "It was still Lance's responsibility to watch out for you, Allura." Lance put his hands on Ally's shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze.  
  
"You're right, Dad. I should have been watching out for her better." And man, will Blade pay, Lance added to himself.  
  
"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital, or to the cops?" Jeff asked, still very concerned for her. She was quite pale, and jumpy. Matthew rubbed his chin, and looked Allura over.  
  
"We've already talked to the police, and they want her to come down first thing tomorrow morning. As for the hospital..."  
  
"I feel fine, please. I don't want to go," Allura said, her tone pleading. "Blade didn't..." She couldn't continue; it was too embarrassing, and to her everlasting thankfulness they all knew what she meant.  
  
"All right, but tomorrow we will have you go in. For our peace of mind," Matthew added when she started to protest again. "Good night, you three. Jeff, you may as well stay so you don't have to drive back to school." He and Carole hugged them all, being careful of Allura, then left them standing in the living room. Allura felt weak all at once, and felt herself start to slide to the floor. Before she could, Lance had her in his arms and was carrying her to her room. He set her down on the bed with the greatest of care. Any annoyance he had felt with her earlier was gone. All he wanted was to protect her.  
  
"Thank you, Lance," she said, her voice trembling. "I...I don't want to be alone right now. Will you guys stay?" she asked, looking up at them.  
  
"Of course, Ally. We'll go change, and come right back," Lance said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. She smiled as they left, her gentle protectors, and knew that though there would be nightmares, she would not have to brave them alone.  
  
Notes: Whew. A long chapter, but it all needed to be said! What will happen at the police station? Or the hospital, for that matter? And who will Allura turn to for support? Will it be Lance or Jeff, or maybe someone else? Please review, I love to hear what you have to say! Thanks for taking the time and looking ~ RedLion 


	8. A Falling Out

WEP owns all Voltron-related characters. I do own anyone new.  
  
Voltron: The University Years Book One  
  
Chapter 7: A Falling Out  
  
Allura dressed the next morning, carefully examing her body. There were some bruises on her shoulders where Blade and Ty had held her down, but she guessed most of the damage was done to her mind and spirit. There was a quick rap on the door, and she opened it, already knowing it would be Lance. His hazel eyes looked darker today, and he wore a solemn look.  
  
"Are you ready, Ally?" he asked, looking her over. She nodded, feeling her stomach knot up at the thought of facing the cops. "Don't worry. Jeff and I will be in there with you," he said, noting her stricken expression.  
  
"Thank you, Lance. I am really nervous," she said, her voice too quiet for Lance's liking. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it to reassure her. Jeff and Matthew were waiting for them, and Jeff's blue eyes flashed at seeing them holding hands.  
  
"Allura, are you all right?" Matthew asked, noting her pale complexion and wary eyes.  
  
"As good as I can be," she said, nodding. As they walked out to Matthew's car, she shivered a little. This was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The police officer eyed Allura, a frown on his weathered face. She was a pretty little thing. He wouldn't mind having a run at her himself. "So, you walked down the beach by yourself. Why didn't you tell one of your friends where you were going?"  
  
"I didn't think that I needed to," Allura said, feeling smaller by the minute. The officer shook his head, scowling.  
  
"It didn't occur to you that with all the alcohol some of the men might get out of hand?" he asked, his tone superior and condescending. "I'd say that was quite an error in judgment."  
  
"What?!" Lance asked, coming out of his chair and putting a hand on Allura's shoulder. "You think it's her fault that she was assaulted?!"  
  
The officer fixed Lance with a glare, not happy with being interrupted. "Was I talking to you?" he asked, walking over to them. "I don't believe I was." He pressed a button on the wall. "I want these two guys out of here." The door swung open and three more cops came in, none of them looking happy.  
  
"Lance..." Allura felt her heart pounding. She was as afraid of these officers as she had been Blade and his friends. Lance stepped in front of her, and Jeff was immediately at her side, blue eyes sparkling with anger.  
  
"We aren't leaving her with you," Lance said, with as much calm force as he could muster. He knew Jeff would back him up.  
  
The cop smiled, but there was no humor to it. "Get them out of here." The 3 officers moved in, and one grabbed for Lance. Though he hadn't had a lot of hand-to-hand practice, Lance easily flipped the cop, and glared at the others.  
  
"Enough! What is going on in here?!" Everyone turned to see General William Tempest standing at the door his green eyes livid. "Everyone but the girl, out!" The cops, including the one Lance had disposed of, hurried from the room. Tempest eyed Jeff and Lance. "Which one of you is Colonel West's son?  
  
"I am, sir." Lance stepped forward. Tempest stared at him for a moment. "Get out, both of you."  
  
Allura, feeling it necessary to clarify things, and not knowing this was Blade's father, said, "Sir, they rescued me from Blade and his friends. I'd feel more comfortable if they could stay." The General's eyes lit up with controlled rage, and Jeff and Lance winced. William Tempest took two steps further into the room.  
  
"Get out," he repeated, and though they wanted nothing more than to stand by Ally and defend her, they realized the danger they were already in. Lance turned and caught Allura's eye; she was frightened now, for she seemed to have realized her mistake, and her blue eyes begged him not to leave her. Jeff was still beside her, his eyes narrowed, his body touching hers. That annoyed Lance for some reason, and all at once he wanted to leave her alone. Let her see how she did without them.  
  
"You heard General Tempest, Jeff." Lance moved to leave, but not before seeing hurt and confusion flash in Allura's wide blue eyes. Jeff would have protested, but one look at the General convinced him otherwise.  
  
"We'll be right outside, Ally," he said, giving her a quick hug to buoy her spirits. The General watched them go, made sure the door was closed, and turned to eye the latest infatuation of his son.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"What was that?!" Jeff ranted at Lance, who threw up his hands in disgust.  
  
"What? You heard the man, and I'm not in the mood to get booted out of AMU!" Lance stormed, shaking his had. "And don't get all high and mighty, Davis. You walked out of there too!"  
  
Jeff stood rock still and willed his temper to back down. "You were willing to get kicked out last night when you stood up to Blade," he pointed out, and Lance rounded on him, hazel eyes glimmering with green fire.  
  
"Hey, back off! It's not like she's in danger from the General. And anyway, she was dumb enough to wander off in the first place..." Lance broke off when he gained realization of that he'd said. Jeff stared at him, his blue eyes soaked in shock. "Jeff, you know I didn't mean that. Man, I did not mean that!"  
  
Jeff just shook his head and pointed behind him, and Lance felt sick as he turned. Allura stood in the doorway, tears threatening to splash onto her cheeks. "Ally, I didn't mean..." She pushed past him and took off running. They would have went after her, but General Tempest called them into the interrogation room.  
  
"I'd like to make this crystal clear, gentlemen," he said, his eyes cold and impersonal. "The incident in question here today never happened. Blade was never at that party. Any words to the contrary will result in immediate expulsion. Oh, and you could kiss any career in the military goodbye." General Tempest eyed them, seeing the internal anger seething in their eyes. "Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," they both responded, snapping salutes. Tempest nodded and left. Another problem had been avoided. And anyway, Blade was just high-spirited. Besides that, the little minx had probably been asking for it.  
  
Lance and Jeff stared after the General, neither knowing quite what to say. They had just been shook down by just about the highest-ranking officer in the Terran military, and for what? For helping defend a friend.  
  
"We better go find Allura," Jeff said, breaking the silence. "She's going to be upset." He started for the door and looked over his shoulder at Lance. "Come on."  
  
Lance snapped out of it, and stared at Jeff. Why was Jeff acting so protective? Didn't he still have a thing for Lisa? "She'll just go back to my parents' place. What's the big hurry?"  
  
"Big hurry? You don't recall saying she was dumb about 10 minutes ago?" Jeff asked, not quite successful in keeping his voice quiet. Lance winced. Had he really said that? Well, he certainly hadn't meant it, and if Allura was naïve enough to believe he had, then...  
  
"She'll be fine." Lance walked past Jeff. He was tired of all this. Why had he been so protective of Allura in the first place? She wasn't his responsibility. But then...why did he feel so awfully guilty?  
  
"I think you're overestimating her coping skills," Jeff said, following him out. "Don't you care about her at all?" This last came out as a challenge, and Lance spun around.  
  
"Apparently not as much as you do, Davis. Go ahead, go rescue her again. Afterall, you're the one she seems to like." His words came out as a snarl, and he left, not waiting for Jeff to say anything.  
  
As Lance hailed a taxi to head home, he knew he should feel somewhat relieved because he didn't have to worry about Allura. Jeff would find her and take care of her. But as he got in, Lance felt only regret. How was he going to make things right with her? And more importantly, would she let him?  
  
Notes: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, things were busy at home this week! Don't you love the idea of Lance throwing that cop down?! Will Allura let Jeff be her knight to the rescue, or will she depend on someone new, someone she hasn't met yet? And about Lance...well, he messed up, but he'll get the chance to redeem himself. Until next time - please review, and thanks for taking the time ~ RedLion 


	9. Moving On

WEP owns everything Volton, unless it's a new character or new machine. In that case, I own it.  
Voltron: The University Years, Book One  
Chapter 8: Moving On  
Allura slowed to a walk, trying to calm her nerves. General Tempest had made it seem like it was her fault that Blade had assaulted her, which was bad enough. But what was even worse, to her mind, was that Lance thought she had it coming too. She felt tears well up and forced them away. No. She would not cry over this, or over him. Allura lowered her head and bit her lip. There were too many guys in the universe to get hung up on one who didn't seem to like her, or care about her.  
  
So engrossed in thinking was she that Allura didn't see the tall, dark- haired man in front of her who had stopped walking to look at the newspaper in his hand. "Hey!" he said, spinning around, dark eyes glimmering with indignance.  
  
Allura jerked her head up. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She went to sidestep around him, but he caught her arm to restrain her.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" he asked, and Allura detected an Irish accent. He seemed quite concerned, his obsidian eyes gentle. She nodded, hating the fact that she thought him very handsome. Didn't she already have enough guy problems?  
  
"Yes, thank you," she said, figuring he would drop her arm so she could pass. But instead he smiled, and Allura was taken.  
  
"My name is Shannon O'Brien. And who may you be, lass?" he asked, his eyes sparkling, his face graced with a reckless smile.  
  
"Allura Antares. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shannon," she said, smiling and wishing she could back away. She didn't need this now; she had problems enough with sorting out Lance and Jeff. Well, Lance anyway.  
  
"Allura. What an enchanting name," Shannon said. He exchanged holding her arm for her delicate hand, and frowned when he noticed she was trembling. "Please, I will not hurt you," he added. She shook her head, blonde hair dancing at her back.  
  
"It's not you. I..."  
  
"Ally!" She turned to see Jeff racing toward them, and wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset. He slid to a halt and walked up to them, noting how the guy had pulled Allura a little closer. "Ally, are you okay?"  
  
She nodded and slipped away from Shannon to give Jeff a hug. It wasn't his fault that Lance was being a jerk, and besides, she liked Jeff - a lot. "Jeff, this is Shannon O'Brien. I just bumped into him. Shannon, my friend, Jeff Davis." The two men nodded at each other.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there. Lance is just being a jerk," Jeff said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and into his dark blue eyes, and all at once couldn't bear it anymore. Everything that had happened last night and today broke her inner wall of cool reserve to shake it all off, and she fell against him, sobbing. Shannon, knowing this was not something to interrupt, turned and went on his way. Maybe if she was a student at AMU he would see her there.  
  
Allura cried hard for several minutes, Jeff holding her close, his chin resting on her blonde head. "It's okay, Ally. It's okay," he said, wishing he could somehow make her feel better. He knew what would make him feel better - pounding on Lance. The thought almost made him smile. She began to calm down, her chest heaving from the strain. Leaning against Jeff, she caught her breath, and thought that this was very nice. She liked being in his arms...and Jeff was always there for her.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff. I didn't realize how upset I was," she said, a few sniffles punctuating her words. He gave her a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I'm glad I can help," he said, smiling down at her. Man, she was beautiful. And so vulnerable. Jeff had always been a sucker for a girl in distress, it was why he enjoyed lifeguarding in the summers, and Allura fit the category. She blushed and laid her head on his solid chest.  
  
"You keep rescuing me," she said, her voice soft. She heard him chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I can't help it, Ally," he said, his tone serious. She stepped back to look up at him, seeing in his intense blue eyes a certain look that she had witnessed only one other time in her life, and it scared her a little. "Ally...do you want to take a drive with me? We can call the Wests first if you want," he said, hoping she couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating.  
  
"I'd love to, Jeff. We can call them on the way," she said, smiling and taking his arm. Jeff grinned and stepped to the curb to hail a taxi. This day was beginning to look up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance heard the phone ring but didn't rush to answer it. If it was Ally, he didn't feel like talking to her just yet. He was pretty sure it was, and that she was with Jeff. Lance scowled at the thought and flipped the footrest up on his recliner. Why should it bother him that she was with Jeff? Afterall, he had had his eye on Meg for a while now, and she was willing to go out with him, which was somewhat of a novelty. Lance West had gotten the reputation of being something of a playboy, and most women who went to AMU had already heard of him.  
  
"Lance?" Carole called, her voice soft. He frowned. He didn't need his mom getting into the midst of this.  
  
"Yeah," he called back, reluctance in his tone. Carole came down the steps into the finished basement and took a seat on the loveseat, locking her green eyes on her son. He looked at her, noting the concern on her face. "What, Mom?"  
  
"Ally called to say she was going to spend the rest of the day with Jeff." Carole paused, seeing Lance's eyes flash. "Did something happen between you and Ally?"  
  
"Not really. If she wants to spend time with Jeff that's great." Lance was almost successful in keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. Why did it bother him so much?! "Listen, I'm gonna call Keith and Sven and see if they want to go surfing. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to his room to call his friends. Carole sighed and leaned back against the loveseat. She wished she could make things better for her hot-headed son, but knew he would have to work things out for himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So where's Ally?" Sven asked as they headed down to the beach.  
  
"With Jeff."  
  
"Is she okay after last night?" Keith asked, glancing at his friend. Lance shrugged, staring out at the Pacific. There would be good waves today.  
  
"Yeah, good enough to spend all day with him," Lance said. "Come on, lets surf. I don't want to talk about her." He splashed into the water and paddled out on his blue surfboard. Sven and Keith exchanged a knowing look. Lance was in serious-like mode again, and the girl had ditched him. And for one of his best friends, no less.  
  
The 3 men surfed for around 2 hours, and decided to rest awhile. Lance lay on his towel, the sun drying his body. He tried to fall asleep for a short nap and couldn't. He kept seeing Allura's face when he had said she was dumb. He hadn't meant it, but he knew how it must have sounded. And just when he thought their friendship might develop into something more. He had wanted to kiss her so bad earlier that morning.  
  
"So, who do we play for our first game?" Keith asked, sitting up, his elbows resting on his knees. He already knew and didn't really care, but Lance had been far too quiet all afternoon.  
  
"You already know," Sven said, shaking his head. "Lance, you and Ally have a fight or something?"  
  
Lance opened his eyes, sighing. Sven had always been direct. "Not really. Listen, I don't really want to talk about it, okay? And anyway, shouldn't you be thinking about Ginger? You two were pretty snuggly at the party last night."  
  
Sven snorted, a grin on his face. "You know how Ginger is. I was just her flavor of the night."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind," Lance said, taking off his sunglasses and turning to look at his friend. "Why is it that you treat women like playthings and get away with it, but when I do it I'm a jerk?"  
  
Sven leaned back on his elbows, lifting his already-bronzed face to the sun. "I'm better at it, I guess. And better-looking." Keith laughed and had to duck to avoid getting punched in the shoulder by Lance.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, I'm sure Ally's going to be dating Jeff by tonight." As he made his prediction, Lance's chest tightened. He didn't want Jeff to date her. He didn't want anyone to date her, except maybe himself, and he didn't see that happening anytime soon.  
  
"What did the police say today?" Keith asked, figuring to change the subject and not realizing the soreness of the topic. Lance made a scoffing sound.  
  
"They didn't say much because General Tempest showed up and basically said that it never happened, and that he'd better not ever hear about it again."  
  
"What? Can he do that? I mean, Blade assaulted her," Keith said, frowning.  
  
"Oh, he can, and he did. He gave Jeff and I quite the lecture," Lance said, and his friends could see the rage in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Is that why Allura and you...aren't getting along?" Sven asked, raising one sleek black eyebrow. He was determined to find out what had happened. Lance scowled at him and rolled up into a sitting position.  
  
"Lets just say I made a comment that Allura heard, and it wasn't nice," he said and got up. "I'm gonna go catch some more waves." They watched him go, neither feeling the urge to surf anymore that day. Lance was almost a pro, and Jeff quite close, because he had spent his summers growing up at his dad's in Florida, but they were usually lucky to ride 3 or 4 good waves all day.  
  
"I think he likes her a lot more than he wants to admit," Sven said, closing his eyes and laying back.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Keith watched his friend, and wondered about him. "I just hope that if Jeff does start dating her that he doesn't hurt her, or Lance will have his head" Sven agreed.  
  
Out in the cleansing waters of the Pacific, Lance concentrated on riding the waves that were crashing into the shore, and tried to put Allura out of his mind.  
  
Notes:  
  
Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for me ~ RedLion 


	10. A Changing of the Guards

I do not own anything Voltronish, WEP does. I do own anyone new. Thanks!  
A BIG thanks to Kitty-Lynne for reviewing all of my chapters...your support is greatly appreciated!  
Chapter 9: A Changing of the Guards  
Allura awoke the next morning and stretched, not really wanting to get out of bed, but much too excited to stay there. She couldn't quite believe that Jeff had asked her out; it was a dream come true for her, and she could hardly wait to see her new boyfriend later that afternoon. Getting up she gathered her clothes together and headed for the shower.  
  
As she let the hot water stream over her, Allura wondered what to do about Lance. She hadn't forgiven him for his harsh comment the day before, and was let down that he hadn't come after her like Jeff had, but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt him. Sighing, she stepped out of the shower and toweled off, then began dressing. She'd have to face him sooner or later.  
  
He was in the kitchen drinking some orange juice when she came downstairs. Allura went to the fridge and got out the apple juice, pouring her some as she watched Lance. He paid her no heed.  
  
"So...what did you do yesterday?" she asked, deciding she couldn't take the silent treatment. Lance looked up at her, a frown on his handsome face.  
  
"I went surfing with Keith and Sven." He stood up and pushed his chair in. He was in no mood to humor her and pretend like nothing had happened. "So, you and Jeff an item now?" Lance pinned her with a hot gaze, hating the fact that he was jealous. Why should he be? He certainly wasn't interested in dating her, was he? A jump in his heart rate told him the truth.  
  
"Yes, actually. He asked me last night," Allura said, lifting her chin and reflecting Lance's glare. He shrugged and turned away. It was of no matter to him. But then, if it wasn't, why did have the urge to go pummel Jeff into the ground?  
  
"He must still be rebounding from Lisa." Ouch. Lance flinched, and closed his eyes. He heard Ally suck in her breath, and wished he could take it back.  
  
Allura felt tears sting her blue eyes and bit her bottom lip. She would not let him do this to her. "Why are you being so mean?" she asked, and heard her voice quiver. Lance turned to her, seeing the pain in her ocean blue eyes, and hating that he was responsible for it.  
  
"Ally, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Allura pushed past him, her head lowered. "Ally!" Lance grabbed her hand and stopped her, then cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes up to meet his. She met his concerned gaze, seeing in his hazel eyes an unreadable look, one that both warmed and disconcerted her. "I mean it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay." Lance was standing close to her, his hand still holding her chin. She felt nervous under his intense gaze, but seemed unable to do much about it. Lance kept his eyes locked on hers as he moved his hand up to her cheek, caressing it, his touch soft and gentle. Allura's blue eyes widened and she stepped back. "I...um..." The phone rang, and she sighed in eternal gratitude to the caller. Lance collected himself and grabbed the ringing intruder with a death-grip.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, having to smile to himself. His parents hated it when he answered their phone like that. "Oh, hey Meg." He glanced at Allura and saw a frown cross her pretty face, and then she turned away. "What's up for tonight?" Lance asked, turning his attention back to the pretty girl on the phone. Allura took her juice and left the kitchen, deciding it was safer to be away from Lance for the moment.  
  
She went downstairs and clicked on the TV. What had almost happened? Allura's face flushed at the thought of Lance's gentle hand on her cheek. Why was he affecting her this way? She was dating Jeff, whom she absolutely adored and trusted with her whole heart, but Lance...She sighed. She should still be mad at him, especially after that nasty rebound comment, but yet there was something keeping her from hating him.  
  
"Ally?" Lance came down the stairs and sat on the loveseat, his hazel eyes trained on her. She felt her face heat up, and tried to keep her composure. He gave her a smile, and said, "I, uh, just wanted to apologize again for what I said. Jeff's very lucky to be dating you."  
  
Allura leaned forward in her chair and smiled back. "It's okay, Lance." She paused and tipped her head to the side. It was a very cute pose, and Lance felt his chest tighten. "I should hate you, you know. But I just can't."  
  
"It's 'cause I'm so handsome, right?" Lance asked, then chuckled. He looked at her for a moment, admiring her fine, delicate features and ocean blue eyes, and then his expression turned serious. "Listen, about what happened in the kitchen, I..." This was hard. He wanted to tell her how badly he had wanted to kiss her, how much, in fact, that he still wanted to kiss her. "I think a lot of you, Ally. You're terrific, and you'll always be one of my girls. I just want you to know that no matter how big of a jerk I can be I'll always be here for you." There. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to tell her, but at least it was true.  
  
Allura felt her insides quiver at his heartfelt admission, and without a word got up and went to hug him, circling his neck with her slender arms. Lance hugged her tight, realizing just how nicely she fit in his arms. When he let go and she stepped back, Lance spotted the bruises on her shoulders and stood up, frowning. The bruises had darkened to a deep black and blue, and looked painful. Allura saw his face and realized her mistake at having worn a tank top.  
  
"Lance, they're small, and they don't hurt," she rushed to assure him, but his hazel eyes flashed.  
  
"Ally, you need to go to the hospital," he told her, his tone firm. She shook her head, her long blonde hair moving in waves over her shoulders. "Ally, no arguing. Come on." He reached for her hand, but she pulled away from him.  
  
"Lance, please. They're not very noticeable. You didn't even see them until just now, and besides, I feel fine. Please?" she said, using her best pleading tone.  
  
"Jeff would want you to go, and so would your parents," he told her, and by the set of his jaw she could tell she wouldn't win the argument. Sighing, she followed him upstairs. The phone was ringing again, and this time she answered it while Lance went to grab his truck keys.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, beautiful. I miss you," Jeff said, talking on his cell phone while he pulled on his hiking boots. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Lance is taking me to the hospital..."  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Jeff asked, alarm racing through his body.  
  
Allura smiled at the quick concern in his voice. "No, I'm okay. I just have some bruises from the other night and he wants me to get checked out, that's all."  
  
Jeff let out a breath of relief. "Oh, okay. Do you want me to meet you there?"  
  
Allura leaned against the wall. "That would be great. So what are we doing today?" Lance came into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon. And it's a surprise, but bring your suit and some hiking boots if you have some. See ya, beautiful," Jeff said and hung up, a smile lighting up his handsome, tanned face. He was dating a princess, and she was one in more than just the birthright way. He grabbed a sweatshirt and hurried out to his burly Dodge. He was anxious to see her again.  
  
"That was Jeff?" Lance asked, feeling a sweep of instant jealousy and fighting it off. She nodded and hung up the phone.  
  
"He's going to meet us at the hospital. He said to bring my swimsuit and hiking boots," she said, her blue eyes showing her puzzlement. Lance just smiled. He knew where Jeff was taking her; there was a stretch of beach about 30 miles south of them that had a series of caves and inlets, and it was the place for most of AMU's male students to take their dates. "I'm going to go grab those things, and I'll meet you at the Durango?"  
  
"Sure." Lance watched her go and decided it was for the best that they would be leaving for AMU in two days. He couldn't continue to be in such close quarters with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura came out of the examining room and hurried to Jeff and Lance, who both wore concerned looks. Jeff hugged her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, keeping her close to him.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" he asked, noticing that there was a slight tremble to her petite body.  
  
"He said I was okay," she said, and tugged on his hand. "Lets go."  
  
"What's the rush, doll?" Jeff asked, but let himself be led out of the hospital, Lance following, his hands jammed into his bomber jacket's pockets. Allura let out a deep breath when they were out in the sunshine. Hospitals just creeped her out. And the doctor that had checked her over had seemed suspicious of the bruises, even after she had told him what had happened. Then, at this thought, Allura paled and stopped, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
"Ally?" Jeff asked, seeing the panic in her face. "What is it?" Lance came up beside her, frowning in concern.  
  
"I...I told the doctor..." She suddenly felt weak. Jeff put an arm around her, giving her waist a squeeze. "I told him about Blade!" The two men could see the terror take over her blue eyes. "General Tempest told me not to say anything!"  
  
"You told the truth, Ally," Lance said, his frown deepening. "If the General says something about it, like it didn't happen, you have eyewitnesses." Lance knew he and Jeff weren't supposed to talk about it either, but he wasn't about to let Ally think she was in this alone. Allura just shook her head, and Jeff felt the tension in her body. His arm tightened around her, trying to give her some comfort.  
  
"Lance is right, Ally. Just because the General doesn't want anyone to know doesn't mean it didn't happen."  
  
"But he...he told me if I said anything that he'd have me kicked out of AMU and sent back to Arus," she said, her voice shaking. General Tempest had meant what he'd said, she was sure of it. And what if the doctor told him? Lance and Jeff exchanged an intense look of anger, and both had the urge to go throttle Blade for what he had done.  
  
"That won't happen, Ally. Tempest might think he owns the Garrison and AMU, but he doesn't have as much clout as he thinks he does," Lance said, wishing he could pull Allura away from Jeff and hug her to himself instead.  
  
"That's right. Lance's dad said he's going to look into what happened yesterday," Jeff added. Allura looked up at him, then at Lance, surprised to see the fierce protectiveness in his hazel eyes. She began to relax a little, taking a deep breath. "It'll be alright, beautiful." Jeff gave her another squeeze, his cobalt eyes flashing with anger at both Blade and his father for causing Ally to be so afraid.  
  
Lance saw his own rage mirrored in Jeff's eyes, and knew that his friend would take good care of the golden-haired princess. Lance sighed inwardly. He may as well admit that he had lost her for the time being. Well, he was meeting Meg in two hours, and he really did like her, so who knew where their date would lead.  
  
"What are you up to tonight, Lance?" Jeff asked, eyeing his friend. He knew Lance liked Ally, but he also knew Lance had a tendency to like 3 or 4 girls at once, and Jeff thought Ally was better than that. She deserved to be with a guy who would give her his undivided attention and affection.  
  
"Going out with Meg." Lance saw a quick flash light Allura's eyes, and wondered if she were jealous of Meg. Ally snuggled closer to Jeff, laying her head on his solid chest.  
  
"Have fun." Jeff looked down at the princess leaning against him and gave her a gentle smile. "Come on, Ally. I've got plans for us. We'll catch ya later, Lance."  
  
"Bye, Lance," Allura said, giving him a quick smile. He smiled back and nodded, watching them go.  
  
"See ya," he said, and turned toward the Durango. Meg. He needed to start thinking about her. An image of the pretty, flirtatious girl with mahogany hair filled his mind, and he grinned to himself. Jeff wasn't the only one who would have fun tonight.  
  
Notes:  
  
Well, there it is, another chapter :-) I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully I'll have another one up in the next two days, if not sooner. Thanks to everyone who reads, and please review for me! RedLion 


	11. A Bad Day Gone Jealous

The usuals apply here: I do not own Voltron, or its colorful characters, WEP does. I do get to boss around Meg and Blade though, and anyone else who is mine!  
A very special thanks to KittyLynne and Failte for all the terrific reviews.  
Chapter 10: A Bad Day Gone Jealous  
Allura pulled her Avalanche into a parking space outside of Normandy Hall and turned off the engine. The place was big and rather foreboding, but Jeff had assured her it was one of the nicer halls. She got out of the burly burgundy Chevy and glanced around, hoping for a familiar face. Sighing when she didn't see one, she grabbed 4 of her bags from the rear seats of the truck and began heading toward her new home. Jeff had said he would meet her at 6, and it was just now 3, so she would have plenty of time to get things squared away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shannon pulled his BMW into AMU and headed toward Eisenhower Hall, where he would be rooming with Sven Jorgenson. Shannon wondered about the name, and hoped that his roommate wasn't going to be hard to get along with. Shannon himself had a sharp temper, and was used to having things pretty much his way.  
  
He was about to drive by Normandy when he spied a pretty little blonde struggling with 4 bags and trying to reach the front steps of the old hall. Pulling into the lot and parking the highly-polished silver roadster, he hurried to her aide, smiling when he realized that he knew her.  
  
"Allura?" She stopped and turned, smiling in recognition of the beautiful Irish voice.  
  
"Shannon! Hi," she said, trying to hang on to all of her luggage. Shannon reached out and took all 4 bags, smiling back.  
  
"We meet again, lass. Let me help you," he said, his obsidian eyes gleaming. "Lead the way."  
  
"Thank you," Allura said and started into the hall, appreciating the way the tall Irishman handled the heavy bags with a natural grace and strength that spoke of athletic prowess. Several girls gathered in the lounge gaped at him as he followed Allura, and though she was sure he was aware of them, he didn't bother to glance their way.  
  
"I'm on the second floor," Allura said, in way of an apology to him.  
  
"Right behind you," Shannon said, smiling. He had the vague feeling that he would probably do anything for this pretty girl if she asked. Allura found her room and was about to use her key when the door opened and Sven stepped out, bumping into her. Shannon reached out a quick hand and steadied Allura, glaring at the dark-haired man.  
  
"Ally! Sorry about that," Sven said, steadying her with one of his own hands. "Ginge, Ally's here!" Ginger came out and gave her roommate a quick hug.  
  
"Great! I was wondering when you'd get here. Oh...hi," she said, smiling at Shannon, who was standing off to the side of Allura, watching the scene with a frown. Ally turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Ginger, Sven, this is Shannon O'Brien. He's a friend of mine," Allura said, hoping she was correct in that assumption. Shannon nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. The act struck Ginger as being both possessive and protective, and she wondered about this friend.  
  
"Sven Jorgenson?" Shannon asked, sizing him up. Sven nodded, then his coffee-colored eyes lit up.  
  
"You're my new roommate," he said, and offered Shannon a hand. The Irishman shook it, appraising the Norwegian. "Are you a sophomore too?" Sven asked, his voice a tad hard. He didn't like the cool reception he was sensing from Shannon.  
  
"No, I'm a junior," Shannon said, and turned to Allura. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Allura?" She looked up at him, frowning slightly. Why was Shannon being so stand-offish to Sven? She knew him to be both nice and kind, but he was certainly showing a different side now.  
  
"I'll be okay. Um, do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked, hoping he would say yes so she could talk to him. She didn't really think Jeff would mind too much.  
  
"Ally?" She glanced around Shannon to see her boyfriend standing there, a displeased look on his tanned face. Well, so maybe he would mind. "What's going on here?" Jeff asked, coming up to her.  
  
"I just thought the 4 of us could go eat. I didn't think I'd see you until 6," she said, knowing she hadn't really planned on Sven and Ginger going, but no one else knew that. Jeff gave her a hug and dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning and eying the Irishman. Shannon met the cool gaze with one of his own.  
  
"Actually, Allura, I must be going. I'm sure I'll see you around campus. Sven, it was nice to meet you. I think we'll get along fine. Ginger, a pleasure." Shannon turned on his heel to leave, but Jeff's voice brought him up short.  
  
"She's with me, Irish. You'd do well to remember that," Jeff told him, wrapping an arm around Allura, who felt her cheeks heat up. She pushed away from Jeff, turning to face him, her blue eyes snapping with vivid indignance. Jeff frowned, a darkness settling in his cobalt eyes.  
  
"Jeff, I am your girlfriend, but Shannon is my friend. You don't own me," she told him, trying to keep her voice level. She looked at Shannon, who smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I don't want to cause any problems, Allura." He looked at Jeff, sizing him up. "Take care of her," he said, then turned and left. He found Allura quite attractive, but was not going to play any games to win her affection. He had no problem picking up women, and Jeff looked like a force that right now he had no desire to tangle with.  
  
Allura sighed and turned to Jeff. She could tell he was angry with her; Sven and Ginger had tactfully gone back into the room, closing the door. "Jeff, I'm sorry. It's just...he's so nice to me, and he's Sven's new roommate..." She trailed off, realizing that it probably wouldn't help. He still looked mad.  
  
"Ally..." Jeff paused. If he said too much, he'd blow up at her, and that wouldn't be fair. She didn't know that he'd had a bad day, including a run- in with Lisa that hadn't gone well. Lisa. Why did she continue to bother him so much? "I'll come back later and we can go eat, okay?" he asked, hoping she'd understand. He needed to get away.  
  
"Okay." She eyed him with that penetrating blue gaze, and he wanted to shift on his feet, but held his ground. "Are you okay, Jeff?"  
  
"Okay? Why wouldn't I be? I just caught my girlfriend cozying up to some other guy and asking him out for lunch. What do you think?!" Jeff lashed out, for the moment not caring that this wasn't her fault. He needed to vent. Lisa had set him on edge, had pushed his buttons. "I'll call you later." Spinning on his heel, Jeff left no time for arguing.  
  
Allura felt like she was going to be sick. Her first and last relationship had not been a good one. Matt Blanchard, her ex, had told her that she was too flirtatious with other guys, and that she didn't know how to behave in a serious relationship. She hadn't believed him, knowing that she was just a very friendly person naturally, but now, reeling after the tongue-lashing Jeff had given her, she feared Matt had been right.  
  
The door opened and Ginger stepped out, her sapphire eyes sparkling with unbridled anger. She had heard everything - who couldn't, what with Jeff almost shouting, and she was appalled at his behavior. "Ally? Do you want to come in and talk about it?" Sven was right behind her, and he could see Allura trying to compose herself.  
  
"No, I think I'll be okay, Ginger, but thanks. I'm going to go for a walk." Allura turned and realized she hadn't put her bags away, but Sven stepped out and picked them up, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"I'll take these." Sven shouldered her luggage with great ease, then gave her arm a quick squeeze. "Jeff will call soon," he told her. He knew his friend quite well, and figured Jeff must have had a bad day, because he was normally very easy-going, and the whole thing with Shannon had been very innocent. He also knew Jeff adored Allura with all his heart, and would never deliberately hurt her.  
  
Allura gave Sven a smile, but she didn't really feel like waiting around for Jeff to call. "If he calls, tell him I went for walk, and he can reach me on my cell."  
  
"Sure thing," Ginger said, giving Sven a quick frown to discourage him from talking anymore about Jeff. "Just be careful, okay?" Ginger added, and gave her roommate a hug. Allura nodded and left, needing to get away from everyone. She had to think things through about what had happened with Jeff, and didn't want to have to answer any questions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance finished moving his things into the room he was sharing with Keith and took a long pull on his Mountain Dew. Ah, it was good to be back. He missed hanging out with all his friends, although he knew things would be different between him and Jeff now. Lance scowled and slammed back the rest of the can. He couldn't think about Ally. He was dating Meg, even though it wasn't exclusively. Lance never dated only one woman at a time. There was no fun in that, and he'd never met a woman who could hold his interest for very long.  
  
The image of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes filled his head, and he forced it away. No. She was with Jeff, and...Keith came in with a load of boxes, and Cliff followed with a pair of bar stools. "Where do you 'em, mate?" the Aussie asked, icy eyes twinkling.  
  
"Over there," Keith told him, waving a hand toward a corner that was still empty. "Thanks, Cliff. Saves me another trip."  
  
"No problem, Keith. Lance, where's your girlfriend?" Cliff asked, a broad smile on his tanned, handsome face. Lance grinned and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"She'll be around soon enough. And lets not get any rumors started, alright? We're dating, that's it," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of girl-hopping?" Keith asked, frowning in amusement. "Girl-hopping" referred to Lance's way of dating one girl for one night, or sometimes for only part of the night, and then immediately heading on to his next date. He often saw 3 girls in one night, although his reputation was spreading, and the number of girls willing to go out with him had been falling. He was actually quite peeved about the whole thing.  
  
Lance leaned back, tipping the stool off the floor. "Nah. It keeps things interesting that way. Why bother dating just one?"  
  
"You're going to get burned some day," Keith observed, a grin on his pleasing face. It kept things interesting all right, for all of them. Keith himself had covered many times for Lance. His roommate just grinned back at him.  
  
Cliff had stepped out into the hall and saw Jeff coming, his head down, his stride hard. "Hey mate, what's up?" Cliff asked, realizing too late that Jeff wasn't in the mood to be questioned.  
  
"Nothing." Jeff turned into their room and slammed the door, shaking it in its frame. Keith and Lance came out to stand beside the Aussie.  
  
"Well, he's in a good mood," Keith said and clapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Glad he's with you, Jameson." Lance frowned and rubbed his chin. Jeff was hardly ever in a bad mood; Lance wondered if it had something to do with Allura. He went and opened the door. "You're brave, West," Keith said, but followed his roommate in, Cliff coming along last.  
  
"What do you want?" Jeff asked, his voice riddled with anger, his cobalt eyes snapping at the sudden intrusion. Lance shrugged, hands in his back pockets, shoulders squared. He wasn't afraid of Jeff.  
  
"Girl trouble?" Lance asked, and from the quick flicker of mad rage that crossed Jeff's face, Lance knew he'd guessed right. "Ally or Lisa?"  
  
"None of your business, Lance. Stay out of it." Jeff turned away, breathing hard. He had to get control over his temper. He didn't want his relationship with Ally to interfere with his strong friendship with Lance, but if he didn't settle down he'd end up saying something he'd really regret later. Lance watched the shoulders of his friend heave, and knew Jeff was fighting to calm down. Keith and Cliff had sense enough to stay quiet.  
  
Jeff managed to get a hold of his temper and said, in a voice that still registered hot emotion, "I had a run-in with Lisa earlier, and ended up taking it out on Ally." He turned to look Lance in the eye. To his surprise, Lance just shrugged.  
  
"It happens sometimes. Ally will get over it," Lance told him, being sure to keep his own tone neutral. It was true; he himself had taken frustrations out on his girlfriends, but this was Ally afterall. Still, she wasn't his girlfriend to worry about. Jeff narrowed his eyes; was this Lance talking?  
  
"Yeah, she will, but it still wasn't fair," Jeff said, frowning. Keith and Cliff advanced further into the room. Cliff opened up the fridge and tossed them all a Coke before opening a can for himself.  
  
"Well, mate, you can't be good-natured all the time," he said, lifting his can in Jeff's direction. "People fight sometimes." Cliff knew this all too well; his own parents had been at odds most of his life. He had grown accustomed to yelling and screaming.  
  
Jeff sat down on the couch. "Yeah, but this was more like me getting mad at her. She didn't really do anything..." He paused, and his friends looked at him, Lance with hazel eyes narrowed.  
  
"She did do something?" Keith asked, wondering what she could have possibly done She seemed so sweet, so nice.  
  
"When I went to see her she was asking Sven's new roommate out to lunch. They seemed pretty cozy," Jeff said, and met Lance's firm gaze. "It's that Irish guy I was telling you about."  
  
"The one she met by the police station?" Lance asked, surprised. Jeff nodded.  
  
"I'm sure it was innocent," Keith said, his dark maple eyes disbelieving. From what he had heard about Allura from Lance and Jeff, she was not the cheating type.  
  
Jeff nodded. "She said it was, and I believe her, but it just set me off and I pretty much gave it to her." He sighed, regretting having even gone over to see her. He had known he was upset with Lisa. He let out a low growl of agitation. Why had he let Lisa get to him? He should be past all that by now.  
  
"So call her and make up," Lance said, a knowing glint in his hazel eyes. He'd done this same thing to several of the girls he'd dated, and had gotten used to having to grovel at their feet until they forgave him. Jeff looked at him, wondering why Lance hadn't jumped down his throat yet.  
  
"I think I'll go over and see her." Jeff got up and crushed the empty Coke can in his hand, letting the last of his anger go. His friends watched him leave, and Lance wasn't sure whether to hope they made up or broke up. He supposed it was better if they did the former.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't let him have it," Keith said after he and Lance had gone back to their room. "You're usually pretty protective of Allura."  
  
Lance plopped down in his favorite old bean bag chair and covered his eyes. "She's his girlfriend, Keith. He has to take care of her and make things right." And while that was true, and Lance had let it go, he'd make sure to talk to Ally the next day to see if she was okay. She was, afterall, one of his girls.  
  
Notes: Another chapter, and things are getting a little tenser for Jeff and Allura. Can they get past this, or will Allura's natural friendliness tear them apart? And what of Shannon? Will the handsome man from Ireland decide to make a bid for Ally's fair hand? If you care to cast your vote for who Allura will eventually end up with, please do so. I foresee plenty of different pairings for her, and am truly interested in seeing where my reviewers loyalties lie. Thanks ever so much for all the kind reviews, and there is another chapter forthcoming quickly. Until we meet again on campus ~ RedLion 


	12. Challenges

I don't own Voltron or the characters, except my own. WEP owns everything. Many thanks to those who have reviewed. For those who think that Allura needs to stand up for herself instead of letting the guys do it for her...I'm with you! Ally is tough, but she is also vulnerable, so please remember that. She's on a distant planet, with people that she hasn't known that long, and she hasn't been in many relationships, either. Oh...and please let me know who you'd like to see her end up with at the end of this fic. Remember, though, that I as author hold the right to decide her fate! We have one vote for Keith and one for Lance (my personal favorite!!). Where do your loyalties lay?  
  
Chapter 11: Challenges  
  
Allura sat down on the stone bench outside of the Churchill Center, the large rec club for the AMU students. She put her head in her hands and tried to think straight. Jeff seemed so even-keeled all the time, and yet he had blown up without provocation on her part. Of course, it had looked bad, her asking Shannon to go get something to eat, but he was new, and she'd just wanted to be nice...  
  
"Hey." She looked up to see Jeff, a very apologetic look on his face. "Ally, before you say anything, I am very sorry for blowing up at you. It wasn't your fault." She tried to smile and found herself crying instead, and hating herself for showing such weakness yet again. Jeff was beside her in a swift move, his arms around her, holding her tight against his solid body. "I'm so sorry," he crooned to her, his cobalt eyes almost black with deep emotion.  
  
Ally choked back the sobs that threatened to overcome her and tried to get a grip on her emotions. Jeff patted her back and gave her another squeeze. If only he could communicate just how bad he felt about the whole thing...Allura looked into his eyes and saw the sadness and distraught pain lurking in the deep depths, and put a gentle hand on his chest.  
  
"Jeff, I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry for asking Shannon to go to lunch..." Her blue eyes widened when he shook his head, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"No, Ally. You were just being the nice, sweet person you are, and I took it the wrong way." He paused and took time to run a hand through her beautiful, sun-spun hair. "I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I hope you believe that," he added, and she could hear the intense sincerity in his voice. She gazed up at him, her blue eyes deep with something Jeff could only hope for. Leaning down, he kissed her, his touch gentle, asking forgiveness, wanting to know if she was still with him.  
  
"Well, isn't this a sweet picture. Allura, I thought after me there could be no other." Ally froze at the voice, and Jeff swung his dark head around, his gaze freezing on Blade. The burly blonde was standing with 3 of his friends; they all looked like they were scrapping for a fight and had just found the perfect match.  
  
"Back off, Blade. I'm not looking for trouble," Jeff said, rising to his feet. Blade smiled, his green eyes looking past Jeff to Allura, who looked like the proverbial deer-in-the-headlights. "Get out of here, Tempest," Jeff said, his tone dropping down to ice. He kept himself between Blade and Ally, and his muscles tensed.  
  
"No hard feelings, Allura, but I can't believe you're dating this guy. You could've had me," Blade said, taking a step toward his quarry. Allura's heart jumped, and she felt fear start to eat away at her, but she tried to fight it off. Jeff would protect her; of that she was positive, and it scared her, even more than the prospect of Blade touching her again. She didn't want him to get hurt, and Blade would undoubtably try to do just that.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Tempest, but if you come any closer, I will." Jeff's face was impassive, but his cobalt eyes held a fury that caused his adversary to pause in his stride. Allura wished there was something she could do to help, but knew it was best, at least for right now, to stay here where Jeff wanted her.  
  
Blade shrugged, measuring Jeff while he did so. He knew Davis was tough; he'd seen him get tackled by the biggest defensive line in the United States and walk away like it was a stroll down the field, so he didn't want to underestimate him. Still, Blade wasn't afraid of fighting him. He glanced at Allura. She was frightened, but was trying not to be, her chin lifted in clear defiance of the emotion.  
  
"Bring it on, Davis." Blade stepped closer to the pair, and Jeff straightened, his 6'2" frame bristling with restrained power. If Blade wanted it this way, then fine. No one would be putting a hand on his girlfriend. Behind him, he heard Allura gasp, and then felt her hand on his elbow.  
  
"Jeff, please don't." Her voice was pleading and he wanted to listen to her, but protection ran strong in his veins, and when someone threatened a loved one, he could only respond with anger. And Blade already had it coming.  
  
"Stay back, Ally," Jeff warned, tugging loose of her grip. Blade grinned, his green eyes roaming over the pretty blonde. He'd make short work of Davis and then have his way with her. The two men moved around each other, watching, their eyes daring one another to strike first. Jeff feinted and Blade fell back, a scowl forming as he resumed his circling. Allura watched with fear, and then a slow anger began to burn at the edge of her consciousness until it at last seeped into the forefront of her thoughts.  
  
"Stop it!" she ordered, using her best "Princess" voice as she hurried to step between the men. Jeff looked at her with irritation and Blade with surprise. Wasn't she terrified of him? "This is stupid." She fixed her blue gaze on her tormentor. "I am not afraid of you. You're just some pathetic child that delights in scaring women and picking fights." Her heart was hammering, her head starting to swim. Oh, she was scared of Blade all right, remembering those hands of his and how he'd threatened to steal her innocence, but there was no way she could cower before him. It was time to start looking after herself for a change.  
  
Blade stared at her, those flashing ocean eyes, the defiant chin, the flushed cheeks, and knew he had to have her. When, it didn't really matter. He'd find a time. Jeff looked ready to kill someone, either him or her, from the way his eyes had narrowed at her unexpected intrusion, and Blade felt his desire to fight him fade away. Sometimes it really was better to walk away.  
  
"If you aren't afraid of me yet, Allura, you will be," he said and made his exit, his friends skulking along after him. Oh yes, she would scream with fright when he finally got hold of her. Blade's eyes gleamed with vicious intent.  
  
Allura took a deep breath, shuddering at the flow of air. She turned to Jeff, and could tell she'd upset him yet again. He was silent, just watching her, but his eyes belied the calm exterior. They were seething. "Jeff, I didn't want you to get hurt." Her eyes begged him to see from it her side.  
  
He sighed and ran his hands through his short hair, trying to calm the rush of adrenaline that threatened to flood his good nature. "Ally, I know that, but it wasn't the point. Blade was a threat, and I was protecting you. That's what a boyfriend does."  
  
"And I'm flattered that you would fight for me, Jeff, but I've got to stand up for myself. Ever since I've come here, to Terra, I've let you and Lance protect me. And not that I don't like that, because it's comforting, but I am a royal Princess, and I need to act more like it." Allura paused, her blue eyes falling to the ground. She hated reminding people of her station; she herself was by no means a snob, and it pained her to think that people would place her in that category just because of who she was.  
  
Jeff watched her, the way she looked down, as if all at once embarrassed by what she had just told him. He smiled at the way she bit her bottom lip; she looked so shy and insecure at the moment that he wanted to enfold her in his strong arms and hold her. Instead, he reached out and with a hand both gentle and firm, tipped her chin up so he could see her gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Ally, I'm proud of you for standing up to Blade. And I'm proud to be dating a Princess, especially one with such a kind, gentle heart."  
  
Allura felt a wondrous sense of peace and calm flow through her at Jeff's loving words, and realized he wasn't angry with her afterall. She smiled up at him, and Jeff felt his heart race, so much so that he was propelled to kiss her, his mouth demanding, his arms like steel coils around her wasp waist. Allura responded with eager abandon; this was the way she had been longing to be kissed, and she could sense Jeff's passion as well. As their embrace deepened, she let herself go and enjoyed the heady sensation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff heard laughter coming from his room when he returned 3 hours later, and wondered if Cliff had a party going already. The first person he saw was Meg; she was perched on the arm of their old blue couch, laughing at the TV, where he saw one of Lance's favorite movies playing: Dumb and Dumber. Rolling his eyes, primarily because he'd seen it 80 or so times, he went over and stood beside her.  
  
"Jeff! We were wondering when you'd get back," she said, squeezing his forearm. He grinned at her, seeing that all of his friends were here as well. "Did you have a good time with Allura?" she asked, and he saw a spark of something unpleasant pass through her cobalt eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I did. How did this get started?" he asked, waving a hand at their friends, all of whom were laughing at Harry and Lloyd's antics in the restaurant. Lance was next to Meg on the couch, one hand on her thigh, the other holding a Budweiser can. Cliff was on the other end of the couch, a Coke in hand. The Aussie wasn't much of a drinker, for which Jeff was glad. Drunk roommates were no fun.  
  
"Oh, Cliff asked Lance and I to watch movies, and Keith came over after he got back from the gym, and well, everyone else trickled in. You know how it goes," Meg said, grinning and tossing her thick mahogany hair back over her shoulders. It was a beautiful gesture on her part; she knew her hair was pleasing to men, and Jeff was not immune to such charms. He smiled at her and then moved away.  
  
Keith and Hutch were sprawled on the floor; Sven was in the coveted Lazy- Boy with Ginger across his lap. "Hey mate, about time you got back. Pizza'll be here in 5 minutes," his roommate drawled at him from the couch. Jeff patted his flat stomach. He had just had dinner with Allura, but what true-blue American, especially one from Chicago, could pass up pizza?  
  
"Sounds good." He turned to Lance, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Please tell me you brought something decent to watch, West."  
  
"Hey, this is just about as good as humor gets, Davis," Lance retorted, rolling his pretty hazel eyes. "Sit down and shut up." Jeff put his hands on his slim hips, and thrust his chin out at his old friend.  
  
"Care to make me?" The challenge had been made; Keith and Hutch scrambled up off the floor and out of the battle zone as Lance gave Jeff a cocky grin and stood up, flexing his biceps. Ginger and Meg giggled. They had both missed the boys a lot over the summer. Both men dropped to the floor and put up their right hand, Lance's eyes glinting with suppressed humor. He'd been lifting all summer, and suspected he was a lot stronger than Jeff thought he'd be.  
  
"Okay gentlemen, no cheating," Sven toned, laughter lacing his thick words. Jeff and Lance clasped hands and waited Sven's signal. The Norwegian grinned as he flopped down on the floor so that he could appropriately judge the contest. He looked at both men, and nodded.  
  
Jeff figured Lance would be easy to pin, but found that that wasn't necessarily the case. Lance concentrated on the task before him; no way would he let his friend beat him without a heated fight. Their biceps strained as the two men battled; Lance growled with his exertion, and Jeff grinned at him.  
  
"Oh...this is....is...funny?" Lance rasped, growling again. How could the man possibly be grinning?!  
  
"Sure. You about done yet?" Jeff asked, feeling quite smug with the whole thing. Lance was stronger, but Jeff had cannons for arms, and was rarely bested at arm wrestling. Lance gave one last ditch effort and knew Jeff had him. Jeff grinned even bigger and prepared to lay down the law when he heard the door open and a cool voice interrupted the match.  
  
"Jeff? Can we talk?" Lisa brought him off-guard, and Lance slammed his opponent's hand down in triumphant. Jeff, however, could've cared less. He got up and turned to face his nemesis, the one girl he'd wanted all freshman year and hadn't been able to catch, and their eyes caught and threw sparks.  
  
Notes:  
  
KittyLynne ~ You are so kind and wonderful :-) Thank you so much for your comments and compliments. They mean a lot to me! And thanks for the vote for Lance...!! I have another chapter in the works, but it may be a while before I get it here, so please be patient with me. Thanks for all the reviews - they help me a lot. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, and until next time ~ RedLion 


	13. A Shifting Relationship

WEP owns everything Voltron. I own all new characters.  
  
That said, lets get to it!  
  
Chapter 12: A Shifting Relationship  
  
Allura finished making her bed and sank down on it, throwing back her head and smiling. She felt so free, so sure of herself now, after having stood up to Blade. And going out with Jeff had been fun; he was sweet, kind, and very attentive, and she enjoyed his company immensely. She glanced around, wondering where Ginger had gotten off to, and deciding it didn't matter. She clicked on the TV and settled back to watch the latest music videos.  
  
She hadn't been watching for long when there was a quick knock at the door. Allura hurried to open it, and found three girls there, who all seemed surprised to see her.  
  
"Oh, isn't this Ginger and Lacey's room?" one of them asked, her black hair in a ponytail and a gleam in her mocha eyes. Her skin was a light olive shade, and a friendly smile graced her very beautiful face.  
  
"I'm Allura Antares, Ginger's new roommate," Ally said, smiling and putting out her hand. The girl took it, her grip warm and sure.  
  
"Athena Troyer. It's nice to meet you, Allura."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Athena." The two women appraised each other with silence, and finding one another worthy of at least a temporary friendship, smiled again.  
  
"Allura, this is Haley Rosenthal and Dara Cordone." Haley looked like a model; her strawberry hair hung to her shoulders and her pale, cornflower blue eyes held a hint of mischief that Allura found quite intriguing. Dara was tall with legs that were the envy of most of the girls at AMU, and her chestnut hair was chin-length. She had a coolness to her that was reflected in her grey eyes, and Allura got the distinct feeling that this girl would be hard to get to know.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Allura said, shaking hands with both of them. Haley smiled, Dara frowned a little. "I'm not sure where Ginger is, actually."  
  
"Oh." Athena turned to her friends; they seemed to be conferencing with their eyes, and Allura felt like an outsider. In fact, she felt like she wasn't even in their league, and it was a very unpleasant feeling. "Do you want to go with us and watch the varsity soccer team practice?" It was a clear invitation to something Allura had the feeling Dara didn't think she should be a part of, but Athena and Haley were both friendly, and since she didn't have anything else to do, she agreed and grabbed a sweatshirt before following the girls.  
  
The phone rang a minute later, but the tone bounced around an empty room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shannon finished warming up and straightened, looking out over the soccer field. His black eyes caught sight of 4 comely women walking up to sit in the stands. He grinned to himself. So much for football players; it looked like soccer players had their own legion of loyals.  
  
"Pretty hot stuff," the guy next to him said, waving a hand toward the girls. He was about 5'11," with red hair and emerald eyes that shone bright against his pale skin. "I'm Bailey Madera. You're the new guard, right?"  
  
Shannon roused himself and smiled. "Shannon O'Brien." Bailey really grinned then.  
  
"A wild Irishman, huh? That makes two of us." Bailey slipped back into his native Irish brogue and cocked his head to the side. "There's a party tomorrow night at The Pub. We could use some more of the homeland spirit there."  
  
"Madera?" Shannon questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My father isn't from Ireland, but my mom is, so they settled there. I have her looks too, in case you're wond'ring about that too," Bailey informed him, in the sort of bored lecture voice that indicated he got those questions a lot. Shannon shrugged. If you were from Ireland, it was good enough for him.  
  
Practice started, and it was soon evident that Shannon was going to be an invaluable asset to the T'Wolves. He was quick and smooth, and his new teammates gave him their respect without hesitation. In the stands a large crowd had gathered to watch, and the women marveled at their new player.  
  
"Wow, he's hot," Haley said, resting her chin in one hand, her other hand absently toying with her strawberry hair. Allura smiled.  
  
"I know him, if you're interested," she told the girl, who turned astonished pale blue eyes to her.  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"He and I met around a week ago. His name is Shannon O'Brien," Ally said, smiling even more when Shannon caught her eye from the field and waved. The girls in their immediate area turned to stare at her as she waved back, some of them with annoyance and anger.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to meet him," Haley said, her pale eyes glimmering with vivid interest. Dara regarded Allura with a solemn look, reservation in her grey eyes. This was odd; why didn't the pretty blonde go after him? She wasn't...no, she watched with too much interest to not be into guys.  
  
"Do you date anyone?" she asked, pretending not to care a whole lot. Allura smiled, her ocean eyes shining.  
  
"Jeff Davis," she said, leaning back on her elbows. The other 3 girls exchanged looks; Allura could see their shock, though they tried to cover it. "What?"  
  
"Well, we thought he'd still be chasing Lisa Jennings," Athena said, shrugging. "That's cool for you. Maybe he's finally over her." Dara and Haley glanced at Allura, and it was apparent they believed no such thing.  
  
"Did they ever date?" she asked, watching them closely. Athena shook her head, resting her chin in a well-manicured hand.  
  
"No, but Jeff wanted to. I'm not sure why they didn't," she said, turning to look at Allura. "That's pretty impressive, you being new here and already dating one of the hottest guys on campus." Allura felt heat flow through her veins. Did it really matter that much that she was dating him?  
  
"Allura!" She looked down to see Shannon waving and grinning at her, and she went down to see him, the other girls following close. "I'm surprised Jeff let you out," the Irishman told her, smiling, his obsidian eyes glowing. Allura felt a blush creep over her cheeks.  
  
"Well, he doesn't own me, you know," she said, tossing her head. Even as she said it, she felt a prick in her conscious. She was Jeff's girlfriend and she knew he didn't really like Shannon, yet here she was, watching him practice and talking to him. Before she could think any further, Haley stepped forward and promptly batted her thick eyelashes at the handsome soccer player.  
  
"Hi, I'm Haley. You looked great out there," she told him, turning on all the charms she had in her possession. Shannon gave her a smile and took one of her hands, kissing the back of it.  
  
"Thank you, Haley. That's a beautiful name," Shannon said, and it was obvious to the other 3 women that the fierce Irishman was smitten. Allura felt a strange sense of relief come over her, and decided it was time to head back to her hall. She turned to Athena and Dara, who were both staring at their flirtatious friend. It was clear they were jealous.  
  
"I'm going to head back, Athena. It was nice meeting all of you," Allura told them, smiling as the two girls turned to her.  
  
"Yes, it was nice meeting you too, Allura. Maybe we can hang out again sometime," Athena said, nodding. Dara simply looked at her, and Ally felt no need to acknowledge her more than she already had. Allura turned to go, only to be stopped by Shannon.  
  
"What? No hug, lass? Surely your boyfriend won't mind that," he told her, and she saw the cool dare in his eyes. Allura smiled and gave an apologetic shrug of her slim shoulders.  
  
"Probably not, but I would. I'll see you around campus, Shannon." She gave his forearm a quick squeeze and walked off, rather enjoying the fact that he had looked astonished.  
  
She was, afterall, Jeff's girl, and she needed to start acting more like it, handsome soccer players or not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff spied Ally sitting in the third row of their psychology class and grinned as he slid into a seat next to her. "Hey, you're here early," he told her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. They had been dating for a month-and-a-half now, and Allura had discovered that Jeff, though always affectionate, was not big on public displays of said affection. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
"My other class got out early," she explained, absently playing with a tendril of blonde hair that she had left out of her ponytail. "I decided to get a little studying in." Psychology was an interesting class, but she disliked all the notes their professor insisted upon giving.  
  
"You look tired. Was basketball practice hard yesterday?" Jeff asked, frowning in concern. She really did push herself too much, he thought. She smiled.  
  
"No more than usual." It was true; she had a few more bruises now, but she knew college sports were much rougher than high school. Allura stretched and yawned, then leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, were we too rough on you in practice yesterday?" Dara paused by Allura, a smile on her pretty face. Ally smiled back, and shrugged.  
  
"No, not too much. Actually, I was wondering how your ribs were," she said, in the same sugary voice that Dara was using. If Ally had learned anything in her short time at AMU, it was that people didn't tend to make friends easily if they were dating a star football player. Most people didn't know she was a princess; that would have complicated the friendship process all the more. Dara turned up her nose and walked away.  
  
"Dara giving you trouble?" Jeff asked, his cobalt eyes locking on Allura. She could discern the subtle shift in his mood; he didn't like anyone giving his girlfriend a hard time. Before she could answer, their professor came in to start the class, and Allura found herself quite relieved. She just wasn't used to Jeff's overprotective nature; at first, she had found it sweet and had relied on it, but since asserting herself to Blade, she found it a little annoying. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and prepared to take more notes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff parked his Dodge and gathered up his backpack and running shoes, then headed into his dorm. Lisa was sitting in one of the chairs in the lounge, a pensive look on her face. He paused to just look at her. She had dyed her hair black, and with her dark hazel eyes, she made a very pretty picture. Feeling a bit unfaithful to Ally, he cleared his throat. Lisa turned and smiled, and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Jeff, hi. I was wondering if you were free tonight. There's going to be a bonfire down at the beach," she said, walking up to him. "The varsity soccer team is putting it on. I know Cliff, Keith, Meg, and Lance are going, and Allura has her Terran history study group tonight, so you won't be seeing her." Lisa stopped in front of him, looking up through her thick, dark lashes. "Will you come?"  
  
He should've just said no. He should've just walked away. But in the end, he found himself saying, "Maybe. I have some things to do tonight." She looked disappointed; he hated himself for feeling bad for her. Afterall, she hadn't given him the time of day freshman year. Of course, after their long talk the night Lance had beaten him arm-wrestling (Lance refused a rematch), Lisa had been quite friendly, and she wanted to spend a lot of time with him. But he was dating Ally, and he would not run on her. And yet, here he was, in all seriousness contemplating on going to a bonfire with Lisa.  
  
"Okay. Well, I hope to see you there," Lisa said, and gave his bicep a squeeze that seemed as intimate as any kiss would've been. Jeff frowned in consternation and watched her walk out. Man, she looked way too good in hip- huggers.  
  
Keith and Sven walked into the lounge, both noticing Lisa and the look on Jeff's face. "You know, if you want her that bad, you can break up with Ally," Sven said, a gleam in his dark brown eyes. Jeff gave him a startled look, then shook his head.  
  
"No. Lisa had her chance last year." He started to turn away, then added, "And hands off, Sven. I know what that gleam in your eye means." Sven grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Jeff." Sven watched Jeff head toward his room, and glanced at Keith. "He's got it bad for Lisa."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't know why he keeps Ally on the string," Keith said, and shrugged. "I guess it's none of our business."  
  
"Hmm, maybe not, but it's certainly interesting," Sven told him, smiling again. Yes, very interesting indeed.  
  
Notes:  
  
Another chapter. Sorry it's taking so long. Thanks for all the reviews, and for letting me know who you think Ally should end up with. I am leaning toward two of the guys right now, so we'll have to see. Remember, she still has quite a lot of school left! 


	14. New Alliances

Voltron and its various characters belong to WEP. I own anyone new.  
  
Has anyone seen the VoltronForce.net site lately? Ben Affleck as Keith?! What?!!  
  
Thanks for all the kudos, and to Emmeline for the suggestions.  
  
Chapter 13: New Alliances  
  
The bonfire was going great blazes by the time Lance and Meg arrived in his Durango. Meg turned to him, her face glowing with excitement. "This is so great! A party on Wednesday night!" Lance grinned, glad that she was having fun.  
  
"Yeah. There'll be a lot of empty seats in our classes tomorrow," Lance said and climbed down from the SUV. He'd had it lifted 2 ½ inches for a tougher stance and for extra clearance in climbing the sand dunes. Meg laughed and took his hand as they headed down to the party.  
  
Cliff and Keith had beat them, and were engaged with two pretty girls that Lance didn't recognize but thought he'd like to meet. If Meg thought she had finally tamed his wandering eyes, she was dead wrong. As they started walking over to the lively group, Lance saw Shannon and a girl with striking strawberry red hair stop beside Cliff. Lance narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust Irish as far as he could throw him.  
  
"Lance! It's about time you guys got here," Keith said, a smile on his handsome face. "This is Dara Cordone. Dara, Lance West and Megan Connelly." Dara gave Meg a cool look and turned her full grey gaze on Lance. He smiled at her, but there was no warmth in it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lance," Dara said, putting a hand on Keith's forearm. Meg frowned. She wasn't used to being ignored, and she certainly didn't like it. Lance felt, rather than saw, her tense up, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, something to say, "I'm with you, not her." Meg squeezed his hand in return, grateful for the gesture.  
  
"You too, Dara. Keith, we're gonna mingle," Lance said and led Meg away. She followed willingly, glad to be away from Dara. Lance got them both a beer, and they walked over to a group of football players. Lance paused as he heard a familiar laugh. "Lisa?"  
  
"Oh, hi Lance. Hey Meg. Did Jeff come with you guys?" Lisa asked, not bothering to hide the hope in her voice. Meg shook her head.  
  
"No, he didn't. Is he supposed to be coming?" Lance asked, frowning. Jeff hadn't mentioned anything to him when he'd seen him in the hall right before they'd left, so why would Lisa be expecting him?  
  
"Well, he said he might," she said, disappointment in her dark hazel eyes. Lance raised an eyebrow. This was news. Allura had her study group tonight, so that meant Jeff would have to come alone, and Lisa most likely knew that. "Oh! There he is!" She pushed past Lance and hurried to meet Jeff, who gave her a quick hug, his eyes meeting and locking on Lance's.  
  
"Jeff. Did Allura come with you?" Lance asked coolly, seeing a flash of anger in his friend's cobalt eyes. Jeff shook his head.  
  
"No, she didn't." The words were sharp, and Lance knew Jeff wouldn't comment any further. Lisa put her hand on Jeff's arm and gazed up at him. He had come. She liked Allura, and didn't want her to get hurt, but had realized just how much she liked Jeff, and didn't intend on backing down. Jeff smiled at her. He knew he was treading on very dangerous ground here, and yet tonight, he didn't care. His feelings for Lisa ran deeper than even he had thought, and he was having a hard time denying them.  
  
"Come on, lets get you and I some beer," Lisa said, batting her thick lashes at him. Jeff nodded and let her lead him away. He had nothing else to say to Lance.  
  
Meg looked up at Lance, noting his furious eyes and clenched fists. She gave his arm a soft squeeze. He looked at her, and smiled, trying to push his bad mood aside. There was no need to take it out on her; he would corner Jeff later.  
  
"Come on honey, lets go check out the water," he told her. As they moved away from the group, Lance shot a glare towards Jeff, then forced himself to concentrate on his date. Oh yes, he would talk to Jeff later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura yawned as she packed up her books and left the Churchill Center. It was a beautiful night out; Ally hadn't bothered to drive. She started walking across campus, patting her right back pocket where her cell phone was. Jeff would have a fit if he knew she was walking by herself in the dark, but she didn't really care. She sighed and put her head down. She was beginning to not care what Jeff said, or did, and she knew that spelled the end of their relationship. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and blinked them away. She had known for awhile that this was coming; she just had to talk to Jeff.  
  
"You shouldn't be out walking by yourself." Allura jumped and spun around, her heart in her throat. Sven stood there, smiling, head cocked to the side, dark brown eyes glowing as he watched her. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Allura smiled, trying to calm her thudding heart. "Yes you did, Sven. Otherwise you wouldn't have snuck up on me," she scolded. He laughed, nodding.  
  
"Okay, you've got me there," he agreed. "Why are you walking by yourself so late?" he asked, turning serious and moving closer to her. She turned her face to the sky and pointed up.  
  
"I had my study group, and it's beautiful out. I couldn't resist, Sven." She dropped her gaze back to him. "Why are you here so late?"  
  
"Night class, physics, with Professor Bernstein. Pray you never have her," he said, a rueful smile gracing his tanned, handsome face. "Walk you back?"  
  
"I'd like that." She moved to his side and they turned for Normandy Hall. As they walked, she found herself wondering what it would be like to date the darkly handsome Norwegian, and she blushed. She hadn't even broken up with Jeff yet, and she was already thinking about someone else.  
  
"So, how are things with Jeff?" Sven asked, glancing down at her. He could sense the shift in her mood, and stopped. "Ally?" She turned to him, and he thought he saw a few tears before she blinked them away.  
  
"I don't really know, Sven. I think he really likes Lisa, and I'm not sure I can compete with her." She sighed and shifted her backpack. "We're slowly drifting apart, and I don't think I want to stop it." He heard the catch in her voice, and knew breaking up would be harder on her than she was letting on. His dark eyes softened, and he smiled gently at her.  
  
"Would you like to get some ice cream and talk?" he asked, wanting to tell her it would make her feel better, but leaving the decision up to her. Allura considered. What would it hurt? She knew she was losing Jeff to Lisa, and she did need someone to talk to, and Ginger would be at the soccer bonfire until who knew when...  
  
"I'd love to, Sven. Thank you," she said. He offered her his arm, and she took it, smiling shyly. She knew she was crossing a line that she could never cross back over again, but felt that it was time. She and Jeff would have a talk tomorrow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff turned Lisa so he could look in her eyes. She smiled, and put her hands on his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. "Lis, I'm going to break up with Allura tomorrow. We're drifting apart, and I can't deny what I feel for you." Lisa reached up and touched his lips, her hazel eyes shimmering.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to say that," she told him, and pulled his head down to her. As she was about to kiss him, Jeff stepped back, shaking his head.  
  
"Tomorrow Lis, after we break up," he told her gently, and she nodded, though he could see her bitter disappointment. He hugged her tight, putting his chin on her shoulder. Taller than Allura, she was a perfect fit for his 6'2" frame.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Ally know you two are this close?" Lance asked, his hazel eyes flashing green fire. Jeff kept his arms around Lisa.  
  
"I'm breaking up with her tomorrow, Lance. Don't concern yourself with it," Jeff said, voice strong, gaze hard. Lisa glanced from Jeff to Lance, her heart starting to pound. She didn't want them to fight, and knew that was likely where they were headed.  
  
"Guys, please don't fight. Lance, Jeff and I can't help how we feel about each other. And we haven't done anything wrong," she pleaded. "Besides, the last big game is Friday, and it would be bad luck to have two of our star players mad at each other."  
  
Lance snorted. "Bad luck? It was bad luck when I let Jeff have Allura, Lisa. I should have known better."  
  
"Oh, like you'd be any better for her, Lance. The man that can't settle for any one girl. Right." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Go preach to someone else." Lance narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Jeff.  
  
"Bring it on, Davis." They might have come to blows then, but Keith and Cliff showed up, stepping in between their roommates.  
  
"Come on Lance, lets go," Keith said, and his tone left no room for arguing. He herded Lance away, scowling over his shoulder at Jeff. Really, the guy had no right to be putting moves on Lisa when he was still dating Ally. But then, not everyone had the fair sense of play that he had, either. Obviously Jeff and Lisa didn't.  
  
"He had it coming, Keith. She deserves better than that," Lance said, sighing. The worst part was that he himself probably wouldn't be any better for her. Keith glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah, he did. But Ally's the one who's going to have to make that decision."  
  
"He's breaking up with her tomorrow," Lance informed him. He wondered how she would take it, and decided it wouldn't be good. Her last boyfriend hadn't been any too nice about it; Ally was undoubtably going to take this break-up even harder.  
  
"You know, it's probably for the best, Lance. If Jeff were to stay with Ally, but wanted Lisa, he'd hurt Ally worse later on," Keith said, glancing at his friend. As long as he'd known Lance, which had been 5 years, when they'd attended a summer piloting camp together, he'd never known his friend to get so worked up over one girl. Whatever hold Allura had over Lance, it was a powerful one.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Keith, but that doesn't mean I don't want to still kick his butt from here to Guadon." Guadon was the planet at the furthest known edge of their galaxy. Keith smiled; that sounded like his old friend.  
  
"I'm sure Allura would enjoy having you defend her honor, but I'm under the impression that she can handle Jeff on her own."  
  
Lance grinned, feeling the tension of the last 15 minutes leaving his body. "That she can, Keith. That she can." And while he believed it, he would be there to pick her up and put her back on her feet should she need it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff knocked on Allura's door the next night, anxious to talk to her. He had no idea if anyone had mentioned to her that he'd been at the bonfire with Lisa, and didn't want Ally to think anything had happened between them. Ginger opened the door; he saw a brief flash of open hostility in her sapphire eyes. She quickly smiled, but Jeff knew where her loyalty lay now.  
  
"Is Ally here?" he asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Yeah, just a sec." Ginger shut the door on him, feeling great satisfaction in doing so. "Ally, Jeff's here." Allura stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the closed door, then looked at her roommate, one eyebrow raised. Ginger shrugged. "He can wait in the hall," she said, smiling.  
  
"You're terrible, Ginge," Allura said, grabbing her coat. The fall air had taken a turn for the cold, and it would be foolish not to take it.  
  
"Don't let him sweet talk you, Ally," Ginger said, shaking her head. "Tell him off." Allura just smiled at her and took a deep breath before opening the door. Jeff looked serious, and there was a coldness in his cobalt eyes that made her flinch.  
  
"Take a drive with me?" he asked, noticing her flinch and telling himself that this was how it had to be. She nodded and they went down the hall, Jeff making sure he didn't touch her. They were silent until Jeff had turned his Ram out of the campus. "Ally..."  
  
"Jeff..." They glanced at one another, and he nodded to her. "Jeff, I know how you feel about Lisa, and there's no way I want to stand in your way of happiness. I think we've been drifting apart, and we should break up before either of us gets hurt." There. She had said it. To her surprise, she felt pain knife through her heart. She thought she'd accepted in already, but apparently that was not the case.  
  
Jeff exhaled deeply. " That's what I think, too. I wanted to break up this morning, but I couldn't find you. I wanted to tell you that nothing happened between Lisa and I last night at the bonfire, either, contrary to what some people might have told you."  
  
Allura nodded, not sure she trusted her voice just then. Ginger had told her about Jeff being at the bonfire with Lisa, and had insinuated that they'd been pretty cozy. "I think we should go back to campus," Allura told him, managing to keep her voice clear, albeit very quiet.  
  
"Fine by me." He couldn't wait to call Lisa. He did feel bad for Allura, but a royal Princess should have no trouble picking up another boyfriend. They stopped in front of Normandy Hall, and he gave her a quick smile. "No hard feelings, Allura."  
  
"No, of course not." She climbed out of the truck and watched him roll away; his excitement of being free of her had been almost palpable in the truck cab. Feeling the threat of tears, she steeled herself. No. This was for the best. They had had fun together, but it just hadn't been a lasting relationship. She wasn't sure if there was any man she could see herself with, but then an image of Lance floated into her mind. No, certainly not Lance! He was dating Meg, and besides, he hadn't acted like he wanted to date her. If he had liked her, he wouldn't have backed off so fast when Jeff had shown interest.  
  
She wasn't aware of a car rolling up to her until Haley stuck her head out and said, "Hey Allura, we're going clubbing. Want to come?" Ally glanced down at what she was wearing and decided she was suitably dressed.  
  
"Sure." She got in the back seat next to Athena. "Oh, and it's Ally." "Lets go," Dara said and pulled her yellow Mustang out of the parking lot. Allura sighed inwardly. Maybe she should swear off dating for awhile and just hang with the girls. She smiled. Yes, maybe that was exactly what she should do.  
  
And these 3 were just the perfect bunch.  
  
Notes:  
  
Wow! Another chapter up! So Ally is headed to the club...who will she meet up with there? And will Sven decide to go after the pretty Princess, or will Shannon step up to the plate instead? Stay tuned....and thanks for all of your kind encouragements and reviews. I truly am enjoying writing this for myself and for you. 


	15. Enter the Ex

WEP owns everything that I don't, like Voltron and its characters.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Chapter 14: Enter the Ex  
  
"So you and Davis broke up?" Dara asked, stirring her drink. She and Allura were sitting at a back corner table, waiting for Athena and Haley to get back from the bar. "Bummer."  
  
Ally took a drink of her Mud Slide. "No, not really. He's better off with Lisa." The pretty blonde glanced around the crowded club, not very interested in any of the guys she saw looking her way. She saw Haley flirting with two guys that had to be at least 10 years older than she was. "Did Haley start dating Shannon?"  
  
"Why, you interested?" Dara asked, raising her thin eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe." And so what if she was? She could see herself dating the Irishman. Dara shook her head.  
  
"No, Haley doesn't like being tied to one man. Obviously," Dara said, gesturing to the red-head. Allura smiled, chuckling. Haley sounded like the female version of Lance. "She's always been like that."  
  
"Have you 3 been friends long?" Allura asked just as Athena sat down.  
  
"Since freshman year, so 2 years now," she answered, "going on 3." Athena leaned back in her chair and smiled at Allura. "You should have come to the bonfire last night. We met some really nice guys. Maybe you know them: Keith Mitchell and Cliff Jameson?" Allura nodded.  
  
"Cliff is Jeff's roommate, and Keith is my friend Lance's roommate," she said, smiling. Athena and Dara with Cliff and Keith? She wasn't sure she could picture that. Dara was too...gruff or something. And Athena...well, okay, maybe she could see her with one of them. "I heard it was fun. I had a study group that I couldn't miss."  
  
Dara raised an eyebrow. "Study group? For what class?" Her manner was quite disdainful, and Allura was starting to wish maybe she hadn't come with these girls.  
  
"Terran history. It's a required thing, so I couldn't skip it." Why did she even have to explain herself? Like Dara really cared.  
  
"You always do the right thing?" Dara asked, then got up and headed toward Haley and the group of men she was entertaining. Allura followed Dara with a glare.  
  
"Don't mind her, Ally. Dara tends to be hard on people, but she really doesn't intend on being mean," Athena said quickly, defending her friend. Allura shrugged and took another drink of her Mud Slide. "So you broke up with Jeff?"  
  
"It was a mutual thing, actually," Ally said, deciding she could be friendly to Athena, who was really the only one of the 3 girls being nice to her. "I'm thinking about swearing off dating for awhile." Athena laughed.  
  
"That always sounds so good in theory, doesn't it? Good luck, Ally. There's always some guy to catch your eye," she said, nodding almost to herself. Ally leaned back in her chair and let her blue eyes sweep the dance floor. She saw a blonde-haired man moving amongst the crowd, and felt her blood slowly begin to chill. He caught her eye, and came to a halt, then began walking toward her. "You know this guy?" Athena asked, watching the blonde as he drew closer.  
  
"Allura." The blonde's chocolate eyes locked on her, giving the illusion that she was the only person in the club. "What a surprise."  
  
Allura nodded to him, trying to keep from running out of the club. The blonde smiled, and turned to Athena. "The Princess seems to have forgotten her manners. I am Matt Blanchard." Athena took his hand, but her mocha eyes were on Allura, who was blushing and wishing she could slap Matt.  
  
"Princess?" Athena said, awe in her smooth voice. "Really?"  
  
Matt turned to Allura. "You haven't told her yet, Allura? Yes, she's the Royal Princess of Arus." Matt's chocolate eyes glittered, meeting Allura's enraged blue ones. Matt had no right to bring up her royal status!  
  
"It's not a big deal, Athena, really," Ally said, turning to the girl. Athena smiled, and shook her head, her shiny black hair swinging against her shoulders.  
  
"Not a big deal? Ally, you're a princess! I mean...wow!" Athena's voice was rising, and Allura knew she needed to escape before everyone heard who she was. Glaring at Matt, she stood and grabbed her black leather coat.  
  
"Athena, I've got to go. I'll see you later." Ally walked away and headed outside, pulling her cell phone from her coat pocket. She felt a hand close on her shoulder. "Let go of me, Matt. You've done enough damage!" Ally swung around to face him.  
  
"Oh come on, Allura. It's true, isn't it? You aren't just anybody," Matt said, eyeing her up and down. She was gorgeous; he had missed her, had missed that fiery temper that every so often showed itself. "Admit it, you missed me."  
  
Allura snorted in a very unPrincess-like manner; it was a habit picked up from Lance, she mused for a moment. She opened her phone and proceded to dial, keeping her gaze on Matt, whose face was reddening. "Don't ignore me, Princess," he warned, all friendliness gone from his baritone voice.  
  
"And don't call me Princess, Matthew," she said heatedly, scowling. Hearing a quick hello over the phone, she said, "Keith? This is Ally."  
  
"Oh hey, Ally. Lance isn't here," Keith told her. He was finishing up some physics equations for the next day, and watching an old Star Trek movie. He was definitely more of a Star Wars fan (they all were), but anything having to do with space would work. "Can I take a message?"  
  
Allura turned away from Matt. "Actually, I need a ride. Could you come pick me up?" she asked, playing with a silken strand of her hair.  
  
Keith's attention was now definitely off his homework and movie. "Yeah, sure. Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked, already reaching for his AMU football jacket and truck keys.  
  
"It's a club called Pogos," Allura told him. "And I'm fine. I'm just tired of the scene." She glanced over her shoulder at Matt. He glared at her; she knew that look all too well. It meant trouble.  
  
"Pogos, okay. I'm on my way," Keith said, stepping out of his room. He hung up the cordless on the wall and closed the door. Preoccupied with his thoughts, he almost collided with Sven. "Oh hey, Sven."  
  
"Keith. What's up?"  
  
"Ally just called. She needs a ride home from Pogos," Keith said, glancing at his watch. Sven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pogos? Hmm, that place is pretty wild," he said, frowning. There were rumors about things going on there that were very illegal, even dangerous. "Did she say who she was there with?"  
  
"No, she didn't. You want to ride along?" Keith asked, knowing that the strikingly handsome Norwegian liked Ally. Sven nodded and they headed out to Keith's pewter-colored Chevy truck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I could've given you a ride home," Matt said. Allura turned to him, scowling. "That's pretty unbecoming for a Princess."  
  
"Oh, shut up. What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, hoping that Keith would be there soon.  
  
Matt grinned, but it wasn't the sort of grin that would put her at ease. "Lets just say that I had some business to attend to." He paused, tilting his head up to look at the stars. "Oh, and I'm thinking about moving here. My father is extending his business, and needs someone trustworthy to oversee it.  
  
"Then why would he pick you?" Ally asked, one eyebrow arched. Matt's chocolate brown eyes snapped. At 24, he was the youngest entrepreneur on Arus, a veritable second-in-command to his father, Andrew Blanchard. Being made light of was not something Matt tended to overlook.  
  
"I wouldn't be so coy, Princess. Does your father know you're out clubbing on a school night?" Matt moved closer to her, his 6'3" frame very imposing, his eyes darkening with a little maliciousness.  
  
Allura lifted her chin. "I used to go out all the time back at Cirrus." She tried to turn away, but Matt put his hands on her waist. "Let go of me!"  
  
Matt squeezed hard, his hands digging into her soft skin. Her eyes widened. "Come on Allura, we used to be a good team. The Royal Arussian Princess, and the heir to Blanchard Industries. Why not quit this stupid military college and come back to Arus with me?" Allura would have laughed, but the pain in her waist and the fact that he was quite serious stopped her.  
  
"No, Matt. Lets recap our relationship, shall we? You broke up with me, remember? Something about me not being mature enough for you?" Her tone was icy, and her blue eyes matched. "Now I suggest you let go of me."  
  
Matt stared at her for several seconds, then one hand went to the back of her head and drew her to him, his lips seeking and taking hers with reckless force. The harder Allura struggled, the more force Matt used, until he finally backed off, his breathing hard, his eyes sparkling with something akin to fury.  
  
"Let go of me!" Allura said, pushing against him as hard as she could. Matt smiled, about to bring her back into the club where his associates were waiting, when a lifted Chevy truck pulled up, and two young men climbed down, both wearing scowls. "Keith, Sven!" Ally cried, fighting against Matt's hold. "Let go!"  
  
"Let her go," Sven said, stepping forward, his coffee-colored eyes smoldering.  
  
"The Princess must remain with me," Matt said. Sven and Keith exchanged a quick look. "That's right. She is the Royal Arussian Princess."  
  
"And she's our friend, so let her go," Keith said, his maple eyes narrowing. This guy was older than he or Sven was, but age didn't necessarily mean he knew how to fight. In most cases, it meant just the opposite. Allura yanked back hard and Matt lost his grip on her. She rushed to Sven's side; he put an arm around her, giving her a comforting squeeze.  
  
"I will be seeing you soon, my Princess." Matt turned away, dusted off his sport coat, and went back inside Pogos. There were other matters that needed his attention. Allura would just have to wait.  
  
"You okay?" Keith asked, coming over to Allura. Sven had let go of her, but his presence alone was comforting to the young woman.  
  
"Yes, thank you both for coming." She wasn't quite telling the truth; the entrance of Matt back into her life unsettled her much more than any encounter with Blade ever would, but she refused to tell them that.  
  
"Old acquaintance?" Sven asked, but not in an accusatory tone like Jeff might have used. He was simply concerned for her.  
  
"Old boyfriend," she said quietly. "I'll tell you in the truck." She felt a pressing need to get away from wherever Matt was. She knew some of the work he was doing, and wanted no part of it. The men exchanged another look, and Keith walked around and started up his truck. Sven helped Allura up, then got in beside her.  
  
"Want ice cream?" Sven asked, smiling with gentle humor.  
  
"If you don't mind," she said, nodding. Although she knew Lance and Jeff better, she felt an uncommon kinship with Sven and Keith seemed like a sweetheart.  
  
"No, we don't," Keith said, and turned toward Confections, the local ice cream shop/soda fountain. He pulled the truck in and parked, then followed behind the golden-haired beauty and the dark-haired Norwegian. To him, they seemed to be a perfect couple, although he doubted Lance would agree. The thought made him smile.  
  
Notes:  
  
Another chapter, yay! Hopefully there will be another one in the next few days, so please check back! 


	16. Taking the Offensive

WEP owns all Voltronish things. I own everything else.  
  
Chapter 15: Taking the Offensive  
  
They each ordered a malt, and then Keith led them to a back booth, tucked away in a corner. Allura slid in next to Keith; she wanted to be able to see Sven's reactions to what she had to say. "Take your time, Ally," he told her, giving her one of his famous smiles that seemed able to stop her heart and jump start it at the same time. She nodded, giving him a shy smile.  
  
"I guess I should start by telling you that Jeff and I broke up tonight," she said, feeling the threat of tears as she said it, and hating herself for it. Sven and Keith exchanged a quick look; Keith could see Sven's anger at Jeff's behavior and knew his own dark eyes mirrored it.  
  
"Ally, we're sorry. Jeff's being..." Keith was cut off when she shook her head, her glorious mane of blonde hair flying around her shoulders.  
  
"It was the right thing for him to do. I know he wanted to be with Lisa, so it was pointless for us to stay together." She said this with tears in her eyes and blinked them away. It was the truth - she had lost him to another woman, and that hurt, no matter how much she denied it.  
  
"He could have done things differently," Sven said, his coffee-colored eyes glittering. He knew Jeff had been at the bonfire with Lisa the night before; the whole campus had been talking about it.  
  
Allura shrugged. Jeff had done what he'd had to do for his happiness. She couldn't really begrudge him that. And anyway, that wasn't what was really bothering her tonight. She couldn't believe Matt was here, and maybe even moving to Terra. He wouldn't leave her alone, she was sure of that. "Ally? You okay?" Keith asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, nodding and taking a drink of her vanilla malt. Sven was watching her, and not believing what she said. He could see it in her eyes; she was definitely not okay.  
  
"Is there anything else wrong, Allura?" he asked, determined to find out what had happened between her and the blonde. She looked down, fidgeting with her coat.  
  
"That blonde guy is Matt Blanchard. He and I dated for 2 ½ years. His father, Andrew, owns and operates Blanchard Industries, to which Matt is sole heir to. The Arusian press loved us: the son of a billionaire and the Royal Princess. We made quite the picture." She stopped, remembering all the photos, all the rushed little interviews. "Matt loves the limelight."  
  
Sven, sensing that she was dredging up some painful memories, reached across the table and took one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. She lifted her head to smile at him, rewarding him for such a sweet gesture. Her breath caught for a moment as she met his dark eyes; she realized that she was starting to fall for the Norwegian. This was the second night in a row that he had offered to be her sounding board, and she felt quite drawn to him. Keith, his body angled so he could see his friends without having to turn his head, noticed the spark between them, and knew that they were both starting to fall for one another. He also knew Lance wouldn't like this development one bit.  
  
"Anyway, we were quite close for awhile, but then our obligations got in the way as we got older, and we didn't have much time for one another. Andrew, his father, never liked me very much, either. He thought I was spoiled and flighty. And...there was one other problem." Allura stopped, and shivered. Matt was into drugs, drugs that were considered highly illegal, and he had been unwilling to give them up. Sven watched the shadows pass through her blue eyes, and wondered what could have happened to make her look so nervous, so...afraid. His eyes darkened.  
  
"Allura, you don't have to tell us," he said, squeezing her small hand again. She blushed a little, the color staining her otherwise pale face. He gave her a gentle smile, wanting very much to wrap her up in a warm, tight hug, but knowing that was out-of-the-question for now.  
  
Allura really wanted to tell Sven, but it was a deep, hurtful issue for her, and somehow this just wasn't the right time to talk about it. "I would like to tell you, but just not right now," she said, managing to look him in the eyes. Keith knew that she hadn't really included him in that statement, and was relieved. He had too many things going, too many academics, to let himself get distracted by a girl, even one as becoming as Allura.  
  
Sven nodded, understanding that she had some pain to work through. "I'll be ready to listen whenever you need to talk," he told her, and she smiled, seeing in his pretty dark eyes a sincereness that almost startled her because of its depth. Sven, without a doubt, was a man she could trust with her whole heart...and her life.  
  
"Thank you," she said, giving his hand a squeeze this time. Keith, with a good-natured smile, cleared his throat, making Ally blush even more.  
  
"We should probably head back, if you're ready," he told her, his maple eyes sparkling with humor. She nodded and they got ready to go, Allura very conscious of Sven as he moved to her side, tall and imposing at 6'2," but a comforting presence to her. He helped her up into the tall Chevy and as they headed back to campus, Allura couldn't help but feel extremely secure with the handsome Norwegian sitting beside her, his muscled arm across the back of the seat. She could get used to this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginger looked up as the door opened, smiling as her pretty roommate stepped in, looking very much preoccupied. "Have a good time with Jeff?" Actually, she was hoping Ally'd given it to him.  
  
"What?" Allura asked, looking up, a blush spreading across her delicate features. She crossed to the fridge and took out a Mountain Dew; she seemed to live off the stuff, Ginger thought, just like Lance did. "Jeff and I broke up tonight."  
"Oh." Ginger frowned, and sighed. She knew why; she was good friends with Lisa, and knew she'd been chasing Jeff over the last month. Just because Ginger had been hoping Ally had yelled at him, didn't mean she'd wanted them to break up. She thought, personally, that Lisa needed to be taught that she couldn't just try to steal away someone's boyfriend. "Sorry to hear that." Allura popped the top and took a long drink.  
  
"No, it's better this way. I want Jeff to be happy, and Lisa makes him that." She found it easier to say the second time around; maybe soon she would able to actually believe it. Ginger tipped her head to the side, eyeing Allura.  
  
"So where have you been all night? I'm assuming you weren't with Jeff."  
  
Allura smiled and sat down, taking off her leather coat as she did. "I went to Pogos with Athena, Haley, and Dara, and ended up running into Matt, my ex-boyfriend. He's here on business." And she was afraid she knew what sort of business it was, too. Matt had become quite the drug dealer before they had finally broken up.  
  
Ginger sat up on the couch. "Pogos? That's a pretty wild place." Allura nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Anyway, I got into with Matt and called Lance for a ride, but he wasn't there, so Keith and Sven came instead." Her cheeks grew warm at the mention of the Scandinavian, and Ginger grinned, seeing the pink color on her friend's face.  
  
"You don't happen to like Sven, do you?" Ginger asked, a mischievous look in her sapphire eyes. "Uh oh, I think you do!"  
  
"I think...well, maybe..." A thought crossed Ally's mind, and she turned quickly to Ginger. "You two aren't dating, are you? I mean, you hang out a lot."  
  
Ginger laughed and laid down on the blue plaid couch, stretching. "No. We're pretty much best buds, but we've never dated. You want me to set you up?"  
  
Ally shook her head, sighing. "No thanks. I mean, I would like to go out with him, but right now I have some things to work through, and I don't need another relationship."  
  
"I totally understand." Ginger rolled over on her back, remembering her own past with a redheaded soccer player. It had taken her quite awhile to recover from that, and there were times even now when she still wasn't sure she was all the way over him.  
  
"Ginge?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ginger looked over at Ally.  
  
"Do you want to do a girls only day on Saturday?" Allura was realizing that they didn't really know each other that well, but she had the distinct feeling that they could be best friends if given time. Ginger's face lit up, and she jumped off the couch.  
  
"I'd love to! There's a huge mall about 30 miles away. And Halloween is in about two weeks. There's always a huge party at Twisters. We'll have to find costumes." The cute blonde was almost dancing around the room in her excitement. She had been waiting for a chance to get to know Allura better.  
  
"Great. We'll do that then." Allura smiled, watching her roommate as she took a Coke out of the fridge, opened it, and slammed it back. "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, Sven taught me how to do it." Ginger looked over at Ally, who had gotten a dreamy look on her face at the mention of his name. "You wanna talk boys?" Ally grinned, and soon the two girls were laying on the floor, pillows all around them, trading stories and gushing about their latest crushes.  
They were well on their way to a wonderful friendship.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The lights were bright overhead as AMU's student body gathered at Sentinel Field for the last regular season football game. Allura and Ginger, both wearing flare jeans and their hair pulled up in pigtails held with dark red and dark yellow ribbons (AMU's school colors), cheered loudly as the T'Wolves took the field, Jeff leading the way as captain. Keith, Cliff, Lance, and Sven were right behind him, followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Go T'Wolves!" Ginger screamed, her sapphire eyes snapping with the heated excitement of someone who lives for football games. She wore a large AMU sweatshirt that she'd borrowed from Keith, and there were mini-pompoms in her hands. Allura laughed at her friend's exuberance, and then gave in to her own excitement, screaming and cheering.  
  
"They're going to win tonight," Ally said, and Ginger nodded her agreement. Allura watched as Jeff led his team in a series of stretches, her pretty ocean eyes seeking and finding Sven's supple form. She wore his AMU football sweatshirt; they had met for lunch and he'd offered to let her wear it. Bowing her head, she inhaled with a deep breath, smiling as the smell of his cologne wafted up to her.  
  
The teams trotted off the field and the announcer called out the starting line of the other team, the AMU crowd silent, the students barely able to keep their boos to themselves. Then, the AMU cheerleaders ran onto the field, and the crowd was on its feet, yelling, screaming, and clapping.  
  
Jeff was on the field first, waving to the crowd, his hands high over his head. This was their last game; they hadn't done well enough to advance, but he was confident in his team's ability to win tonight. Keith, as the starting quarterback, was next; the two friends slapped fives and banged into one another. Cliff, the best tackle on the team, practically knocked Jeff over, then turned his brute force on Keith. Allura and Ginger screamed until they were both sure their throats were dead, but there were more players to cheer for.  
  
Hutch Roberts, the AMU center, ran out and jumped in the air, almost landing on Jeff, who laughed and slapped his shoulder as the big guy moved down the line, greeting his other teammates. Lance, called out next as the best half-back, did 3 consecutive handsprings before jumping on Jeff and Keith. Allura laughed at his crazy antics, then yelled as loud as she could for Sven, the team's best full-back. He leaped onto Hutch's back, waving his arms and yelling. The rest of the team ran out, and then the two teams lined up for the kick-off.  
  
The first half of the game was very heated, with the opposing team, the Rattlers, scoring 3 touchdowns. Keith threw a perfect pass to Sven, who ran it out for an exciting goal, but at the half-time mark the T'Wolves trailed behind by two touchdowns. Ginger and Allura headed down to the concession stand, talking and giggling like old friends.  
  
"Hey Ally!" She turned to see Shannon, a wide grin on his very handsome face. He'd heard that she was free now, and had been thinking about asking her out. The other blonde with her was also very cute, he noted. Allura gave him a big hug, happy to see him again.  
  
"Shannon! Hi!" she said, smiling up at the Irishman. "Shannon, you remember Ginger, my roommate."  
  
"Aye, of course." Shannon gave her a hug too. "Quite a game, isn't it?" he asked as they moved forward in the line. "Think they'll pull it off?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course they will!" Ginger said, nodding emphatically. Shannon laughed, his deep voice making the sound resonate around them. Ginger thought maybe she'd like to know the Irishman a little better.  
  
"What'll it be?" the kid working in the stand asked, pointing at Ally.  
  
"Get whatever you want, it's on me," Shannon told them. They all ordered, and after gathering up their various required football game entrees, headed away from the massive crowd. "Now, as payment for my kindness, you two have to sit with me," Shannon told them, making both girls giggle.  
  
"Wow, such a hard payback," Ally said, liking the fact that she could flirt with him now if she desired; there was no boyfriend to overreact and get jealous. "I think we can handle that."  
  
Shannon grinned and led them up to where he had been sitting. Ally and Ginger sat just below him, watching as the two teams came back out and stretched, preparing for the final push of the game. Sven, turning his face to the crowd, wondered where Ally was sitting. He was finding that he liked her very much, and was hoping she'd go to the big Twisters Halloween party with him. Jeff called the T'Wolves in, and the game started up again.  
  
The Rattlers were not about to relinquish the lead without a fight, and the battle raged from one end of Sentinel Field to the other, neither team making a touchdown. Then Jeff, managing to find a hole, sprinted away from the teams and made AMU's second goal, leaving them still short of the lead. Another throw by Keith, this time to Lance, and the T'Wolves were within striking distance of winning the game.  
  
"Come on guys!" Ginger yelled, on her feet, as was the whole student body. Shannon was pleased he had run into the girls, and even more pleased that they were sitting with him. He had planned on asking Allura to go out Saturday night, but was quite taken with Ginger. The bubbly blonde's personality seemed almost a perfect fit for his own. His introspection was cut short when Allura and Ginger both screamed and leaped up and down on the bleachers. Keith, taking a quick snap from Hutch and avoiding the onslaught of the Rattlers' defensive line, looked and caught Sven's dark eyes. The Norwegian was in motion, legging it out beyond the Rattlers, twisting and looking over his shoulder, watching for the ball.  
  
Keith stepped back and launched the pigskin with every ounce of strength he had left, knowing this was the T'Wolves last shot at victory. The ball sailed over the grappling players, heading down the field with a fantastic velocity. Sven turned and leapt, catching the ball in midair, and then bolted upon landing, his pathway free and clear of the enemy.  
  
"Touchdown! The T'Wolves win! Touchdown by Sven Jansson, and a heck of a throw by Keith Mitchell! T'Wolves win!" the announcer yelled, fighting to be heard over the cries of the crowd. Ally and Ginger hugged and spun around, both launching into Shannon's strong arms, the Irishman giving each of them a tight squeeze.  
  
The T'Wolves reacted with swiftness to their win, the team lifting Sven and Keith up into the air. The two teammates slapped fives, their dark hair tousled, sweat poring into their eyes. They had done it.  
  
Notes:  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! About the football game - I don't really know positions or anything that well, so if there are some glaring mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. This was a fun chapter for me to write; just imagining our favorite VF guys playing football...wow!! I set the game on a Friday night, and I know college games are on Saturdays, but I didn't want to take up that day. Sorry if that bothers anyone!  
  
Special thanks to Lynne, Failte, and Emmeline: you guys are the greatest!! 


	17. Foreshadowings

WEP owns everything Voltron. I own everything/one else.  
  
Chapter 16: Foreshadowings  
  
"Can I take you two ladies to Twisters?" Shannon asked as they left the game. He was quite unwilling to let them leave yet; he was enjoying their company. Ally and Ginger smiled at one another; they were enjoying the Irishman's company as well.  
  
"That would be great, Shannon," Allura said, taking one of his arms. Ginger took the other one, and they headed toward the parking lot. "We can take my Avalanche," Ally added, giving Shannon the keys so he could drive.  
  
Twisters was already crowded when they pulled in; it was the place to go after AMU games, and Shannon had a hard time finding a place to park. "I'm starving," Ginger said as they headed in, joining with the rest of the crowd eager for post-game pizza.  
  
"Me too," Allura said, shying away from a group of overzealous young men who were yelling and pushing each other. Shannon stepped between her and them, using his 6'3" frame to shield her. "Thanks," Ally said, smiling. She didn't mind crowds, but being pushed around wasn't her idea of fun.  
  
"No problem." Shannon held the girls back for a moment until the rowdy young men had gone in, then followed, looking for a place they could sit. "Here, follow me," he said, and moved away, Ally and Ginger right behind him. He had found a table in a back corner; it was a perfect place, and the girls giggled as Shannon held their chairs for them.  
  
"Such a gentleman," Ginger teased, giving him one of her best smiles. She thought the Irishman very handsome and quite fun. She was hoping to get to know him a little better.  
  
"Only when I want to be," Shannon said, giving her a rather wolfish smile. Ginger felt heat creeping up her face, making her cheeks bloom into a full- blown blush. Shannon really grinned then and sat down next to her. Ally had taken a chair against the wall so she could see everyone. Usually the football team came here after their home games, and she was hoping tonight would be no different.  
  
"What can I get you, Shannon?" a waitress asked, twirling her pen in one hand, her green eyes glancing at the two girls and then settling on him. He smiled and looked at his companions.  
  
"Lasses?" he asked.  
  
"Um, pepperoni, mushrooms, green peppers..." Ally said.  
  
"With onions, ham, and pineapple," Ginger added. Both girls smiled sweetly at the Irishman, who was starting to blanch. "Problems, Shannon?"  
  
He shook his head, swallowing. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to American food. Pineapple on pizza? With mushrooms?! "No, that's fine."  
  
"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked, turning away for a moment as another large group of students came in, including some of the football players, who were yelling and generally causing a ruckus. Allura tried to see if Sven was in the group, but didn't see him, to her disappointment.  
  
"A Killians for me. Girls?"  
  
"Mountain Dew," Allura said. It was well-known that Twisters would not serve alcohol to minors like many of the other places did; the staff at Twisters were so trained that they knew every trick and fake ID type in the book, and they also knew just about all the AMU students.  
  
"Coke," Ginger said. She would be glad when she was actually 21, which wouldn't be until the next July. And what a party that would be! The waitress nodded and walked away, a very strong swing to her hips. Several of the young men noticed and called out to her. Shannon, to his credit, didn't seem to notice and instead focused on Ginger.  
  
"So, any big plans for tomorrow?" he asked, eying both young women. Allura seemed to be lost in her thoughts, but Ginger was giving him her full attention.  
  
"Ally and I are going to the mall over at Riverend," she said, taking her Coke from the waitress. "Thanks." She glanced at Shannon, who seemed to radiate controlled vitality as he sat at the table. "What about you?" she asked, seeking to keep his attention to herself.  
  
"We have our last soccer game tomorrow afternoon." He paused to reach out and run a light finger along her hand. Ginger shivered at his gentle, warm touch, and suddenly felt the urge to forget her plans for the day at the mall and go watch him play his game instead. She glanced at Ally, who was absently toying with her straw and staring into her pop glass. No, they needed some time to bond, to just shop and hang out and do girly stuff.  
  
"I see," Ginger said, leaning forward, tipping her head. She decided to go for it. "I'm free tomorrow night, though."  
  
"Really, now. Isn't that a coincidence. So I am, lass." Shannon was enjoying himself - immensely. "I don't suppose you'd care to go out with me."  
  
Ginger batted her thick lashes at him. "I think I'd like that very much." Leaning forward more, she kissed his tanned cheek and let her lashes sweep against him.  
  
If Allura knew her friends were flirting, she showed no signs of it. Her thoughts were on roam, and she was wondering about Matt's sudden appearance. He was not the type to just show up somewhere without a reason, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was caught in the middle of one of his devious plans. There had been rumors floating around the Castle of Lions, her much-loved home, that Mr. Blanchard's son was into much more than just illegal substances. The maids had been saying before she'd left for Terra that Matt was into call girls, buying and selling call girls, to be more specific. It was like a slave trade. Allura unconsciously scowled and wrinkled her nose. It was disgusting.  
  
"Ally?" Ginger called to her roommate, and the blonde blinked her ocean eyes a few times, clearing her thoughts. "You okay?" Both Ginger and Shannon looked fairly concerned, and Allura shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I just need some fresh air." Before either of them could say anything she left, hurrying out of the noisy, crowded bar. She took a deep breath and coughed, inhaling the raw fumes of cigarette smoke. Four young men stared at her as she glared at them and stalked away.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" She stopped and collected herself before turning to Lance, who wore a look of concern. "That bad, huh?" he asked, walking over to her. "Can I help?" He stopped in front of her, and for an instant she wanted to hug him, and have him hold her and make her feel safe, but the feeling was gone seconds later. Her emotions were a tangle where he was concerned, and she wasn't sure why.  
  
"I'm okay, Lance. I just needed to get away from the crowd for a minute," she said, not quite trusting herself to look in his hazel eyes. He frowned, not believing her. Why wouldn't she confide in him?  
  
"Keith told me what happened last night. If you want to talk, I'm free," he told her. She met his eyes then, but quickly looked away. "Ally, have I done something..."  
  
"No. I just..." Ally heard someone walking up from behind and turned to see Sven, his dark coffee-brown eyes trained on her. "Sven." The Norwegian drew her to him in a tight hug, immediately sensing that she needed some kind of help and aware that she wanted it from him.  
  
"Great game, huh?" he asked, totally ignoring the icy daggers Lance was sending him. She nodded and tugged on his hand.  
  
"Shannon and Ginger have a table for us," she said, then looked at Lance. It had never, ever been her intention to hurt him, but she knew that she had. She had chosen Sven over him, just as she had chosen Jeff. But then again, she wasn't sure how Lance felt towards her, and she was very comfortable with Sven. He made her feel safe without smothering her. "I'll see you later, Lance."  
  
"Right." He watched them walk away, noting how Sven kept one arm securely around her waist, and wanted to tear them apart and lay Sven out, but knew it would be useless. Obviously she just wasn't meant for him, at least not now. Maybe not ever. The thought depressed him, and when he was depressed, he wanted to drink. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to do that here. Well, Pogos wasn't far, and they didn't care how old someone was. If you wanted alcohol, you got it. Yelling to some football buddies, Lance informed them of his plan, and soon a large group, several cheerleaders included, was heading toward the wild club.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sven offered to drive Allura home an hour later. She hadn't eaten much, and was nervous, any sudden or loud noises making her jump. Ginger agreed to drive the Avalanche home, and Allura found herself in Sven's dark cherry red Grand Cherokee. He kept the radio low and waited for her to talk. "Thank you, Sven. I really couldn't bear to stay much longer, but they were having such a good time," she said, gazing out the window. Lightening flashed off in the distance; the radio said a major storm was headed their way.  
  
"You're welcome, Ally. Do you want to talk?" he asked, glancing her way. She was fidgety tonight, and he wished he could say something to calm her down. "Did Lance do something?" He better not of, the darkly handsome driver thought to himself.  
  
She looked at him, startled. "Oh, no. It has nothing to do with him. It's...it's my old boyfriend." Her voice held a strong note of anxiety, and he wondered if she was afraid of her ex, and if so, why. Allura sighed to herself. She had gone this far, and Sven would definitely wonder about Matt, so she may as well tell him. And....it would be nice to know that the strong Norwegian knew what was going on. She wanted someone she could run to if needed. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk? Somewhere....safe?" she asked, her voice tense.  
  
Sven frowned. Safe? Was she in danger from her ex-boyfriend? The thought made his blood boil. "I know a place," he told her, turning the Cherokee around. He stopped the SUV for a moment and reached out to gently touch her cheek. "I want you to know, Ally, that as long as you're with me, anywhere will be safe," he added, his voice firm and protective. He did not want her to be afraid when she was with him.  
  
"Okay," she said, smiling at him a little. She trusted him, maybe more than she ever had anyone else, and she was still trying to figure out why. Sven gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and continued driving, heading away from campus at a very steady clip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance finished his fourth beer and nearly fell when one of his friends leaned too hard against him. They were all horsing around, yelling and screaming, and the girls were all over them. One, a pert little redhead, was clinging to his arm, and he knew he could have her at any moment, but the thought almost made him throw up. The only girl he could think of was Allura. Meg was interested in one of the soccer players she had met at the bonfire, some guy named Madera, and she'd told Lance that things just weren't working out. He could've told her that. Ally was in his thoughts constantly; it burned him to think that Sven had been putting his moves on her all this time. Well, at least she wasn't with Davis anymore. He hadn't deserved her.  
  
He moved away from the crowd and headed toward a table, motioning to a waitress for another beer. He sat down and drank most of the draft in one long swallow. The redhead had simply melted back into the crowd, replacing him with someone else who would appreciate her.  
  
"Arus...Princess....trouble" Lance heard the quiet words coming from a man seated at the next table, and leaned closer, needing to hear what was being said. Arus was where Ally was from, and she was the Princess. This didn't sound good. He didn't realize how close he had moved until a young blonde sat down across from him, his chocolate eyes snapping in anger.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" the blonde asked. Lance narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"You talking to me?" he asked, knowing that he didn't need a fight, but not wanting to back down. He might have been drinking, but he was still a formidable foe. No one could hold their liquor like Lance West.  
  
"Shut up." The blonde stood up, and Lance rose with him.  
  
"I heard you say something about Arus and the Princess. What's going on?" Lance demanded, stepping in front of the blonde, who stared at him for a minute.  
  
"Hey Matt, lets roll!" someone called out, and Lance's hazel eyes widened.  
  
"You're Allura's ex-boyfriend," he said, and felt anger surge through him. This guy had hurt Allura; he deserved to get beaten, and Lance felt he was just the man to do it.  
  
Matt laughed, a cold, vile sound that chilled Lance to his core. "The Princess is of no concern to you." He started to walk by, but Lance would have none of it. He grabbed Matt's arm, and the blonde shoved him. "Stay out of it!"  
  
If there was one thing that Lance didn't do well, it was taking orders from someone he had no respect for, so he grabbed Matt by his shirt collar and slammed him into a wall. "You stay away from her!" he said, hearing behind him the shouts of "fight, fight!" Matt grinned then, the same cold grin that Allura had always found so frightening.  
  
"You gonna make me, jock?" Matt asked, and snapped his fingers. Four young men stepped forward out of the crowd, surrounding Lance. This was not good. If Keith or Sven had been here, or even Jeff, he wouldn't have thought twice about getting into a fight, but 5 on 1 was not good odds. He loosened his grip on the blonde.  
  
"I mean it. Leave Ally alone," Lance growled under his breath, locking eyes with Matt, who in an instant realized that this man would fight to the death to protect the pretty Princess. The thought sobered him, and he simply moved away from Lance, nodding to his friends.  
  
Matt paused before leaving, and half-turned to Lance. "I suggest you look after her," he told him quietly, and then he and his associates were gone, leaving Lance leaning against the wall, and wondering what in the world was going on.  
  
Gathering himself, he pulled out his cell phone to call Keith for a ride. While he dialed, he made a hard resolve to find Ally the next day and ask her what had happened between her and Matt. And as he listened to the phone ring, he also decided that, whether she liked it or not, he was going to watch over his pretty friend, even if she was dating Sven.  
  
Lance had a feeling that it would take both of them to protect Ally from Matt. He had no idea how very right he was.  
  
Notes:  
Wow, another chapter! Yay! I know, I'm leaving you with a kind of cliff hanger, but I will update next week, so don't panic too much. And if anyone thinks the guys are being way too protective of our Princess friend, just wait. They might not be protective enough! Thanks for all the reviews, and to the ever-faithful Voltron fans themselves!! RedLion  
  
P.S. I am not bashing those who smoke, either. Ally and I just happen to share the same opinion on cigarettes, that's all. 


	18. A Blooming of Friendships

I own nothing from Voltron. I only own anyone new or suspicious-looking. Thanks!  
  
Rick Hunter does not belong to me; he is appearing courtesy of Harmony Gold.  
  
Sorry this update has taken so long; I've been having a great summer, and am sorry to add that there won't be many updates until probably the end of August. But keep your chins up: I love this story, and will soldier on until it's finished!! Thanks for all your support!  
  
Chapter 17: A Blooming of Friendships  
  
Sven drove for what seemed to Ally an hour, and he finally turned off the main road and onto a narrow dirt road that soon turned into a trail, making passage very difficult, even for the nimble Jeep. Allura clung to her seat as they bounced and jounced, Sven too busy driving to give her hand or arm a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Almost there, Ally," he told her, frowning in concentration. The trail had gotten worse since last year; it was near-impassable, and soon he wouldn't be able to come out here at all. The trail rose sharply and then leveled off again, and they rolled out onto a cliff. Allura could see the ocean just beyond, and saw lightening dancing across the tumbling whitecaps.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful, Sven," she whispered, amazed that he would drive all the way here just to share this with her. She turned to him, smiling in that shy way of hers that he was growing to love.  
  
"Come on. This isn't even the best part." They got out of the Cherokee and Sven led her to the edge of the cliff, where at the bottom she could see the waves throwing themselves mercilessly on the rocks. Allura took a step closer; Sven let her go, but his muscles were tensed should he need to grab for her.  
  
"It's amazing. The lightening....wow." She inhaled with a deep breath, smelling the ocean and the refreshing air. It was cool; the air nipped at her nose, but she ignored it, wanting to just stay here and watch.  
  
"I know. I came out here a lot last year. There's a trail that leads down to the beach, too," Sven said, coming up next to her and gazing out over the raging Pacific.  
  
"Can we go down?" Ally asked, turning to him. He was so handsome, and along with those good looks went a heart that she was sure must be pure gold.  
  
He turned to her, seeing in her beautiful eyes an adventuresome spirit. Sven glanced out at the approaching storm; if they got caught here, the trail back would be totally off-limits, and they'd be stranded. As much as he wanted to take her down, he couldn't put them in danger like that. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ally, but the trail back to the highway would be impassable. I promise to bring you back when it's nice out," he said, his tone apologetic.  
  
"That's okay, Sven." She reached out and squeezed his forearm, then sat down on the cliff, stretching her shapely legs out in front of her. He sat down too and waited, knowing she would talk when she was ready. "You remember that I said there was one other thing about Matt?" Sven nodded, looking at her. Allura bent her head, closing her blue eyes. "He started getting into drugs. Not the small-time stuff, either. Everything he was using was highly illegal. When I tried to get him to stop, he refused. Then he wanted me to start using too."  
  
Sven gritted his teeth. Matt hadn't deserved to date Ally. Trying to get the pretty young woman to use drugs was a sure sign that he was not interested in either her health or her safety. "I'm sorry, Ally. The guy is a jerk," he told her, his voice soft and yet strong. She looked up at him, and he could see a shimmering in her ocean eyes, a dead giveaway that the memories of dating Matt were hurting her, a lot. He felt a slow fury start burning deep inside, and quelled it. Not here, not now. There would be a time and place to let Matt have it.  
  
"When I wouldn't, he became angry with me, saying I was being close-minded and uptight. He took me to a club that was run by some of his new friends. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't find him." She paused, letting the full horror of that night roll over her. Sven reached out and took her hand; he wanted to hold her, but knew that would be too forward at this point, and he didn't want to fluster her.  
  
"Ally? It's okay, just take your time," he said, his voice a gentle balm to her raw nerves. She smiled at him, but there was a sadness in it, and he wanted desperately to take away all of the bad memories she carried in her heart. Allura saw kindness and protectiveness in Sven's deep, dark brown eyes, and he heart leapt in the recognition of someone who truly cared about her and for her. She couldn't believe how much she liked Sven, for they had only just begun really talking to each other. He noticed her pensive look and squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and forced herself to concentrate on finishing her story. "When I did find Matt, he was in a back room, extremely high on the drug called Cepha. It's made from a plant found on Arus, and if used too much, it can cause internal damage. Anyway, Matt didn't want to go home, and he wanted me to take some of the Cepha. Of course, I refused." Allura's voice caught, and she stopped to gather herself. Sven moved closer to her, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders. He felt her shiver, and pulled her tight against him.  
  
"Shh, Ally. I'm here, remember? He can't hurt you," he whispered to her, and felt her nod her head against his strong chest. She stayed tucked up to him for several seconds, then drew her head up. This was something she needed to get out.  
  
"I was going to leave and find a ride home, when Matt said he would take me. I was terrified, Sven. I tried to get away, but all of his friends, his 'associates' as he calls them, corralled me and put me in Matt's car, and then we drove off. It was awful." Her voice had quieted as she remembered the several close calls they'd had, and how Matt had yelled at her for not taking the drug, for not being the "woman he'd thought she was." No, she certainly wasn't.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Did you get home okay?" Sven asked, his arm tightening around her, his dark eyes flashing. Matt would pay for this. He would see to it.  
  
"He was rough with me on the way home, but I did get there," she told him, appreciating the strong arm Sven had around her. She sighed. "We broke up a week later. He wanted me to go out again, but I'd seen the new Matt, and I said no." She sniffled a little; the breakup hadn't been hard, but seeing Matt parading all over with his new girlfriends had hurt her worse than anything ever had before. Allura became aware of both of the Norwegian's muscled arms encircling her, and she glanced up at him.  
  
"I will protect you, Ally." Sven drew back so he could look into her eyes. Her beautiful blues showed her surprise at both being held and his passionate promise. "Is this okay?" he whispered, giving her slender form a squeeze. She nodded, feeling breathless. No one had ever held her with such gentleness and warmth before; the feeling made her feel dizzy. Matt had never held her at all, and Jeff - he had held her for comfort, to protect her. Sven was giving her both of those things, too, but it was different somehow.  
  
"Thank you, Sven....for everything," she whispered back, afraid to trust her voice too much. He gave her cheek a soft kiss, and pulled her close again. He knew he was in trouble; never had he let himself get so attached to one girl. Sven felt her breathing even out, and smiled to himself. She was starting to calm down.  
  
A clap of thunder startled Allura, and she jumped, feeling Sven tighten his hold. "It's okay, Ally." He looked over the Pacific; judging by the lightening and it ensuing tell-tale noise, they had little time to make it out of here. "We need to go," he said, and she pulled back from him, nodding. She felt at once cold, out of his arms, and wanted to bury herself back into them, but knew now was not the time.  
  
Soon they were bouncing back along the narrow trail, Allura again holding on for dear life. She glanced quickly at Sven, and knew her resolve to not date anyone was about to go out the window. If he asked her, she wasn't sure she could say no. And that, she knew, would bring even more trouble down upon her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What about these?" Ginger held up a pair of black snakeskin pants and waggled them. Allura laughed. "What? These would look great on you!"  
  
"I don't know about that. And anyway, have you seen what those things cost?" Allura moved over to a shirt display. She picked up a blue 3-quarter T that was covered with glitter and very sassy. "Ginge?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. I still say those pants are you, Ally," her vivacious roommate said, throwing her a cheeky grin as she moved away toward another display. Allura shook her head, grinning. It had been forever since she'd done this, just hung out at the mall with a girlfriend. At that moment, she had her first real pang of homesickness. She missed Kerry Linden, her very best friend in the whole universe. And then there was Rick Hunter, her best guy friend.  
  
Rick. The thought of him made her blue eyes blaze for a moment. He'd been upset with her decision to attend AMU, saying that it was foolish and dangerous. They hadn't parted on the greatest of terms, and yet now she really wanted to hear his voice. He would, of course, ask her how things were going, and would tell her not to date any of the Terran men. She smiled. It was way too late for that.  
  
"Ally?" Ginger had noticed her roommate's spacey look, and thought maybe it had to do with Sven.  
  
"Yeah?" Ally came back to Terra, turning to her friend.  
  
"Thinking about someone?" Ginger asked, mischief in her voice. Allura's ocean eyes widened, and she swatted Ginger on the shoulder. "You are!"  
  
"Not who you think, Ginge! I was thinking about an old friend of mine on Arus," Allura said, throwing her nose into the air and striking an intimidating Princess pose. She was thankful that no one had approached her about being a Princess; if Athena said anything, she was sure the campus would be all over her. Her phone shrilled and she answered.  
  
"Ally? It's Lance. Listen, we need to talk. Today." He would not take no for ansewer.  
  
"Lance, hi. Um, well, I'm at the mall with Ginger right now. When do you want to meet?" she asked, startled by the ferocity of his words.  
  
"Meet me at 4 at my hall. And Ally?" Lance paused, waiting.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful at the mall." He hung up and ran his hands through his hair, growling under his breath. He was tired, and a little hung over. It was not a pleasant combination.  
  
Notes:  
  
Okay, there it is, in all its glory! Hope you all approve. I'm very excited about Sven and Allura; Lance fans, don't panic. He's going to have his say too! As for her friend, Rick Hunter, I am borrowing him from Robotech. He's just a terrific, fiery character who will be lending his talents to this story in future chapters. Thanks for all the reviews - you guys rock!! Until next time ~ RedLion 


	19. Heart to Heart

I don't own Voltron; I think WEP does (actually, I know they do) and they're so lucky! Has anyone read the new comics yet? I haven't had the chance to get them yet *sighs* Tell me how they are, okay?  
  
Failte - if you like Lance, this is the chapter you've been waiting for!  
  
KittyLynne - glad to have you back! Sorry, but Sven's in a losing battle. And yay for Rick!! He's so fun!  
  
To everyone else - thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 18: Heart-to-Heart  
  
Lance didn't look too excited to see her, and Ally felt her heart drop. He'd been short with her on the phone, but nevertheless, she'd been eager to see him. He waited for her at the top of the stairs leading into his hall, a frown on his face. Allura swallowed hard as she reached him.  
  
"Come on." Lance turned and went inside, with no hug or even a hello. Ally followed, not sure she wanted to talk to him now.  
  
"Lance, if this is about last night...."  
  
"Just follow me." His words were hard, and she wanted to just leave, but found that a part of her needed to stay with him. She missed Lance. A lot. She followed him into the lounge, and over to a set of loveseats. Lance sat and indicated for her to sit next to him. He watched as she settled down, his hazel eyes intense. She looked good.  
  
"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" she asked, trying not to feel nervous. Afterall, why should she? This was Lance. She had no interest in him, right?  
  
"I went to Pogos last night and had a run-in with Matt." Lance watched as her pretty face paled. "He told me I'd better look after you. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know." Allura's heart began to thud louder, and she felt a cold sweat break out across her forehead. She had known Matt's appearance wouldn't be good for her. He was into worse things than even call girls; she was sure of it. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Ally?" Lance's hazel eyes were concerned, and he reached out to touch her hand. Her blue eyes flew to his handsome face, and he saw the fear there. "Why would Matt tell me that? Are you in trouble with him?" He could feel the protective gene kicking in and reined it back. This wasn't a good idea to get emotionally involved with her. She had gone out with Sven after the game, and from what Sven had told Keith, it had gone well. Lance just simply wanted to make sure she was going to be okay.  
  
Allura shook her head, not sure of anything. "I honestly don't know, Lance. I do know Matt wouldn't say that unless he meant it." She took a deep breath, thinking. "I'm sure I'm not in trouble though, not yet. You don't have to worry about me, Lance."  
  
"No, I suppose not. Sven will do enough of that." He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. Allura's eyes darkened.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Oops. Wrong thing to say. Lance stood up, scowling. "Lance, wait. I don't want to fight with you. Please." He stopped, realizing that he didn't really want to walk away from her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Ally drew another deep breath. "I've really missed you."  
  
She looked so forlorn that he wanted to cuddle her close, but refused to do it. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Allura met his gaze, and found his eyes softening. She felt like hugging him, letting him know how much she'd missed him, but wouldn't do it. He smiled at her, and she returned it whole-heartedly.  
  
"Want to go out tonight?" Lance wasn't sure if she was actually dating Sven, but really didn't care. Allura bit her lip, thinking for a minute. Did she want to start this? What about Sven? Well, it wasn't like he had asked her out.... "I'd love to, Lance."  
  
"Great. Um, do you need to change or anything?" She was wearing khakis, black boots, and a tight red sweater, and he thought she looked terrific, but he knew girls.  
  
Allura grinned. "No, I can actually go out in public like this. I don't even need a mask." Lance laughed and gave her a hand up from the couch, then offered his arm. He had a curious feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he'd be doing that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt stood outside the hotel room, briefcase in hand, heart in his throat. Behind him stood Juno and Hart, two of Perry's men. His best two men. The door opened and Matt stepped in, pretending not to be nervous. "Ah, Mr. Blanchard. Please, sit." Perry was behind the table, back to the door. He was not a big man, but he didn't need to be. His reputation was what made him a man to be feared.  
  
Matt sat down and popped open the briefcase. Perry turned. Matt wasn't sure if Perry was his first or last name; he guessed it didn't matter. "It's all here, Mr. Perry. Everything."  
  
"We shall see." Perry's small blue-grey eyes glittered with cruelty. He lifted the documents and rifled through them. At one he paused, lifting his eyes to Matt. "These figures are correct?"  
  
"Straight from His Majesty, King Alfor," Matt said, nodding. Perry frowned and kept going. He was not overly pleased with what he held in his hands, but it would do. For now.  
  
"And what of Princess Allura? You can deliver her as promised?" Perry dripped his words like slow honey. "She is the end goal."  
  
"You will have her. King Alfor has agreed. Arus' prosperity and peace for his daughter's hand in marriage." It made Matt sick to think about it. He couldn't believe Alfor, esteemed by the Arusians as such a great and loving ruler, would sell out his own flesh and blood for money and a safe life. He could only hope that her friends would protect her. He himself could be of no help. He was too far into it. Perry would kill him the moment he suspected Matt of turning. Allura was on her own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rick Hunter waited outside King Alfor's throne room, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. He didn't notice the young maids staring at him, adoration clear in their eyes. He only had thought for one girl: Allura. A guard opened the door to admit him, and Rick hurried inside.  
  
"Rick. It's good to see you again," Alfor said, standing to shake Rick's hand. As always, he was impressed with Rick's grip. The young man was built well, and highly intelligent. It was a shame Allura had never been romantically-inclined toward him.  
  
"You too, Your Highness." Rick waited. Alfor turned away, gathering his thoughts.  
  
"I'm concerned for Allura. I feel that she may need protection, and I'd like you to see to it."  
  
Rick frowned. "Why not make her come home?"  
  
"She would never come home. You know how stubborn she can be. I'd like you to go and enroll there for the winter and spring semesters. Watch over her." Alfor turned to Rick. "You are her best friend, Rick."  
  
Well, certainly no pressure there. "What about...."  
  
"I will take care of your finances. There shouldn't be a problem." Alfor's voice had changed; the decision was made.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. I will leave at once for Terra. Should I tell Allura I'm coming?"  
  
"I will see to that as well." Rick nodded and turned away. He was at the door before glancing at the regal king.  
  
"Why do you think Allura's in trouble?" he asked, concerned, and also a little suspicious. There should really be no need for him to go to Terra; if Alfor was worried about his daughter's safety, it was because the King knew something inside. Alfor turned to look at him, blue eyes gleaming in the darkening room.  
  
"I just do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance pulled into Clover's, a tiny out-of-the-way dive that he liked to visit every now-and-then. Allura glanced at it, then at him, delicate eyebrows raised. "Trust me," he told her, smiling. She followed him in, not taking to the clientele too much. A group of rough-looking men were glued to a TV set hanging on one wall, yelling and occasionally shoving one another.  
  
"You sure this is okay?" she asked, shying away from two young men at another table who were making eyes at her. Lance reached out and put his arm securely around her waist, drawing her to him.  
  
"Relax, Ally. I come here enough that they won't mess with me." His quiet words settled her nerves, and she let him guide her to a back table. A waitress appeared out of the gloom of the back, a pen and notepad in hand.  
  
"What'll ya have, honey?" she asked Lance, winking at him. He grinned.  
  
"Same as always, Lola. Give my friend the same, minus the beer. She'll have a Dew."  
  
"You got it, doll-face." Lola scribbled on her pad and left, a definite swing to her ample hips. Ally watched as she maneuvered around the various groups of men, smiling and using pet names.  
  
"She's a real sweetheart. Her husband Bill is the cook," Lance said. Allura turned to him.  
  
"You must come here a lot," she observed, tilting her head. Lance was struck by how cute she was.  
  
"Nah, just enough they don't forget me." He grinned, and she thought there was no way anyone could forget that face. She felt a blush coming on and hoped he didn't notice. Lola came back with two plates, a beer, and a pop can. "Thanks, Lola."  
  
"No problem, sweetie." She smiled and hurried off, tending to her other charges. Allura looked at the burgers and fries, then at Lance.  
  
"It's the best. Go ahead," he encouraged, and dug into his own food. Ally watched for a moment, then tried the food. It was way better than what she'd expected. "See, I told you," Lance said, grinning. He was too cute for her own good. Sven. Think of Sven. It didn't work; there was just something about Lance, some unseen aura that drew her to him, much more so than to any of the other guys. They ate in silence, listening to the others around them. Allura still wasn't too sure about the men at the big table, but Lance gave her reassuring smiles every so often, and she knew she was safe with him.  
  
Once they had both finished, Lance leaned back in his chair and looked at her. She smiled, a little nervously, he thought. Beautiful. Smart. He had definitely missed her. "So, what's new with you?" he asked, watching as she started. She was nervous. He knew this wasn't the type of place a Princess would frequent, but he was comfortable here, and she trusted him to take care of her. He could see it in her blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, where to start. Well, basketball is over now. We lost our last game."  
  
"I wanted to come, but Coach Hoskins had us running drills," Lance said, regret in his voice. She smiled, her eyes kind.  
  
"That's okay. It was horrible. We got slaughtered." She paused. "Classes are going well. Ginger and I are hanging out more."  
  
"She's a great girl. I guess she and Shannon were pretty cozy last night." Lance wanted to ask if Ally and Sven were dating, but couldn't quite do it.  
  
"Yeah, they really hit it off." Ally felt her heart accelerate. She wanted to know if Lance was now single, but felt a little unloyal to Sven. We aren't dating, she reminded herself. They were only friends.  
  
"So....what do you think of AMU so far?" It was safer to steer away from dating. Allura smiled; it lit her whole face, and Lance felt his pulse quicken.  
  
"I love it. Here I'm just Ally. I can go anywhere, do anything. I don't have guards shadowing my steps." She paused; was her life on Arus so terrible? Her parents had been eager for her to come here, and they hadn't even suggested a body guard. Now that she thought about it, that was pretty uncharacteristic. It was almost as if they wanted her unprotected....  
  
"Ally? You okay?" Lance had watched as she frowned, her face paling. She glanced around her, and a shiver ran through her body. Surely her father would never knowingly place her in danger; but why then had he let her come here, so far away, without an argument? She knew there was a different side to her parents, especially her father, but....she started as Lance touched her shoulder.  
  
"What?" she asked, breath coming hard. Lance was beside her, and she felt his warm hand slide to her neck. He frowned as he felt her pulse racing.  
  
"Ally, honey, calm down. I'm right here," he said, looking into her eyes. Something had spooked her. She looked up at him, trying to settle down. "Come on. Lets get you out of here." Lance helped her up, cursing himself for bringing her here. Once they got outside, Allura pulled back from him.  
  
"Lance, I'm okay. I just....sorry." She didn't know how to explain the panic attack. Maybe Matt was right. Maybe she was in trouble. She met Lance's eyes; he didn't look angry, just very concerned. "I think Matt might be on to something. This is the first time my parents have let me go anywhere without body guards."  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean anything, Ally. Your parents aren't setting you up. I mean, why would they?" Lance asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lance didn't know her parents. While they appeared to be wonderful and kind, she knew they had a darker side, a sinister one, even, at times. But still, her father probably wouldn't just be putting her in harms way. Unless....Perry. The name ricocheted around her mind, and she remembered hearing her father and his advisor, Coran Adams, talking about him in hushed tones the night before she left for Terra. She lifted her head and looked at Lance. He could see terror in her pretty blues, a terror the likes he'd never seen, not even when he'd rescued that girl from drowning the summer before. And she had been frightened.  
  
"Ally? What's wrong? Why are you so scared?" he asked, then froze when she put her arms around his waist, settling against his body.  
  
"Don't leave me," she whispered, tightening her hold. If Perry was involved, then she was in danger. The man had a strange obsession with her, one that her father had never attempted to discourage. She shivered, wondering what Matt knew, and if he would tell her if she asked. Lance put his arms around her; he could feel her heart beating, such was the force, and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"Shh, honey. Calm down. I won't leave you, I promise." Lance narrowed his eyes. Why was she so upset? "Come on, we need to talk." He took her to the Durango; she barely moved away from him, and this clinginess scared him a little. Allura was pretty tough, and whatever had frightened her must be bad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance parked on the deserted beach and turned his head to look at his silent passenger. "Ally? Tell me what's going on." She glanced at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"O...okay." She swallowed hard. "There's this man, Perry, a business partner of sorts to my father. He....he's evil." She didn't elaborate, and Lance figured the guy must be pretty nasty. "He's always liked me for some reason, and he always creeped me out. Anyway, Perry's really powerful and wealthy, and my father started a partnership with him about two years ago. I'm not sure what they're into, but I don't think it's good." She looked away from him and out the window. "I think Matt might be working with Perry too."  
  
"Do you think you're in danger from Perry?" Lance was beginning to get mad. Who would want to hurt such a sweet, beautiful young woman?  
  
She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and nodded. "If he knows I'm here, he might try to kidnap me. Like I said, he has this obsession."  
  
"Wouldn't your father stop him, though? I mean, you are the Royal heir to the throne." He reached out and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. Man he hated seeing her cry.  
  
Allura lowered her head, wishing Lance would hold her. "I don't know. I think my father is more concerned with the well-being of Arus than me. I once heard him tell Perry that I would make him a good wife." Lance heard her sob quietly. "I don't think he was kidding." She sounded so forlorn and lost, and he felt his protective streak start kicking in.  
  
"Listen to me, honey. I won't let anyone kidnap you, okay? Do any of the other guys know about this?" She shook her head. "Okay. Lets go back to the school and talk some more. So you want any of the guys to know?" He was hoping she would say yes; it would make it easier to protect her if Keith or Sven were in on it.  
  
"No. They all have enough things to worry about. I probably shouldn't have told you, either." Allura sighed. Lance touched her shoulder.  
  
"Ally, don't worry about me. You need someone to watch your back, and I want to do it, okay?" He smoothed back her hair and traced her jaw line with one finger. "I'll take care of you." She smiled, feeling her nerves start to lessen. Lance was a man of his word, and she felt safe with him.  
  
"I know you will, Lance." She gave his rough cheek a quick kiss, and saw the flash of raw heat in his hazel eyes. He reached out and stroked her cheek, watching her eyes darken with an unnamed emotion. Gently he cupped the back of her head, drawing her close to him, keeping his hazel eyes locked on those gorgeous, unreadable blues.  
  
Allura felt her breath catch as Lance pulled her to him, then closed her eyes as his lips sought and claimed hers. It was a warm, passionate kiss, full of later promises, and she felt cold when he pulled back. "Wow," he said, his voice soft. She smiled, and gave his cheek another kiss. She knew she'd have some explaining to do with Sven, and knew he would be disappointed, but....she knew now that she was meant to be Lance's. It was as if her soul had connected with his in that one moment.  
  
"Thank you, Lance, for everything," she said, and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Anything for you, Ally. Come on, lets go back and figure out what to do about Perry and....us." They shared another smile and then Lance started up the Durango. Allura sighed to herself and leaned back in the seat, stealing a quick glance at Lance. Whatever lay in store for her, she knew he would be there for her.  
  
Notes: Well, there's another one done and gone! Hope you all enjoyed it. I am trying to move the story a little swifter than what I have been. Rick will be making his appearance in the next chapter, and that will cause problems for Lance and Allura. Until next time ~ RedLion 


	20. Hunter vs West

Here it goes, although you all know the drill: I don't own Voltron, WEP does.  
  
Sorry for the long delay...summer is crazy, what can I say?!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! And oh yeah, Rick Hunter is borrowed for awhile from Harmony Gold. Thanks, guys!  
  
Chapter 19: Hunter vs. West  
  
Allura waited near the space port terminal, her nerves on edge. Lance watched her from his post near a magazine rack. Keith had come along to meet Rick too, and he thought his presence might be calming for Lance. Ally had told them how protective Rick was; it hadn't set too well with Lance, who figured he didn't need to deal with an overprotective friend.  
  
People began coming down the ramp, and Allura spied her old friend amidst a sea of women who flowed around him like a cloak. Ally had to smile; Rick always had been a charmer. He caught sight of her and left the women; many looked on with jealousy as he caught Allura up in a smooth, tight hug, dark blue eyes already scanning the immediate area for her boyfriend of 5 weeks.  
  
"Rick! I'm so glad you're here," Ally said, but knowing that was not quite the truth. She was afraid all he and Lance would do was fight.  
  
"Yeah, me too, Allura." Rick gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Lance and Keith started for them, Lance's hazel eyes gleaming. He reached out and put an arm around Ally's waist, immediately establishing his claim to her. Keith stood back; he didn't think he'd be needed too much, but Rick looked like he could be pretty hot-headed.  
  
"Lance, this is Rick Hunter. Rick, my boyfriend, Lance West, and our good friend, Keith Mitchell." Ally leaned into Lance a little, and he put out his hand for Rick to shake. The handsome Arusian obliged, his grip perhaps a little tighter than it needed to be. Lance merely smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lance said, his voice sure and deep. He wasn't about to back off just because this guy had showed up. Although Ally had said there'd never been any romance between them, that didn't mean that there wouldn't ever be any interest on Rick's part.  
  
"Same," Rick said, then put his attention on Allura. "Should we go?"  
  
"Sure. Lance's parents are meeting us for dinner." She wanted to add, "So be nice," but didn't. Rick had enough good manners not to start anything. Lance kept his arm around Ally's waist as they left the space port; Rick was only staying for a week, so there were no extra bags to carry. He had only come to get situated with the school, and would start classes in January. Keith tried not to grin as he watched a flash of anger light Rick's face. Ah, this week would be interesting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner went well, or at least as well as it could, what with Rick and Lance exchanging semi-insulting remarks that everyone else was quick to pick up on. Allura wished she could just hide until Rick left for Arus, but felt obligated to defend him a little. It wasn't until the 4 young people were walking out to the Durango that she finally could bear it no longer. The tension was just too much.  
  
"Will you two stop?!" she said, spinning on her heel to glare at Rick and Lance. "Please, just try to be nice to each other."  
  
Lance scowled. "Hey, tell him to back off, then. You're my girlfriend. End of story."  
  
"You're not good enough for her! She is the..."  
  
"I swear, if I have to hear that title one more time..."  
  
Allura let out a frustrated scream. "You are both annoying me tonight! Rick, leave Lance alone. He is my boyfriend, and you're just going to have to get used to that. Lance, quit picking on Rick. He's been my best guy friend since I was little, and you need to accept that." She turned back around and kept walking, her cheeks flushed and her hands clenched at her sides. It was at times like this that she didn't really like boys.  
  
Lance blew out a hard breath and looked at Rick. Really, it wouldn't kill him to be nice to the guy, since he wouldn't be here long. "Okay, fine. Truce?"  
  
Rick rolled his cobalt eyes and turned away. "In your dreams, hot shot." Lance checked his temper as Hunter walked after Ally. Keith stopped next to Lance, who shook his head.  
  
"I'm gonna have a bad week," he said, already agonizing spending time with the arrogant Arusian.  
  
"Relax. Ally's on your side, remember? Come on," Keith said, giving Lance a little push. Lance sighed and started after them. Allura, having reached the Durango, turned and caught his eyes; she gave him a smile, and he felt the night get a little better. So what if Rick didn't think Ally should date him. It really didn't matter. She was, and Lance loved her for standing against her old friend.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Lance asked her, catching her up in a tight hug. She was so light, and he felt her shiver against him. "Cold?"  
  
"A little," she admitted, glad to be so close to him. Lance unlocked the doors and she climbed in. Rick was none too happy with her but she wasn't about to break up with Lance; she loved him.  
  
They were silent as they drove to the hotel where Rick was staying. Lance couldn't wait to get rid of him and have some time with Ally alone, after they dropped off Keith.  
  
"Here you go," Lance said, not trying to keep the happy note from his voice. One day and he was already sick of the guy.  
  
"Allura, can we talk for a second?" Rick asked before climbing out. She looked at him, and he could tell she was wary.  
  
"Okay." She glanced at her boyfriend, who sighed. "Only for a minute, Lance." Giving his cheek a kiss, she got out and walked over to Rick. "What is it, Rick?"  
  
He reached out and touched her cheek; the gesture startled Allura, and she stepped back, hoping Lance hadn't seen. A door opened, then slammed shut, but her boyfriend didn't come over, and she hoped that Keith was able to keep Lance calm. Rick watched her, enjoying those beautiful blue eyes. She was definitely gorgeous.  
  
"Allura, listen to me." His blue eyes were serious, and she sensed that she wouldn't like what he was about to say. "There is a reason for me coming to AMU. Your father thinks you may be in some sort of trouble."  
  
"What? Rick, why did you lie to me on the phone then?" Allura's ocean blues glittered. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"  
  
"The King said you wouldn't want me to come if you knew the truth." Rick paused, then reached out to touch her arm. "Allura, please. Why don't you just come home with me? You'd be safe there." Allura's eyes widened and she stepped away from him.  
  
"I will not go back to Arus. If I'm in danger, Lance will protect me." She was sure of this, and was also sure that Rick would be upset. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Allura!" Rick grabbed her arm; his hold was not painful, but nor was it gentle. "You must..."  
  
"Let go of her!" Lance was striding toward them, his hazel eyes hard with fury, a heavy frown on his face. Keith was following him, but made no move to intervene. Lance was in the right for being mad. "You heard me, Hunter."  
  
Allura put up a hand. "Lance, it's okay." She tried to pull her arm from Rick's grasp, but he held firm. "Rick, let go of me."  
  
"Not until you hear me out, Allura. You are in danger." His tone dropped, and he spoke quietly. Lance was at Ally's side now, and he looked ready to lay Rick out. "Before I left the castle for my flight, I overheard your father and Coran. They were talking about Perry. They were saying that he's after you." He could tell from the flash of fright in her pretty eyes that she knew the name. Lance put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. His presence and touch helped her to stay calm.  
  
"What did they say, exactly?" she asked, keeping her voice level. Rick let go of her arm; she was interested now. There was no need for force.  
  
"Your father said that Perry wants you and that he was coming to Arus for a negotiation meeting. The King told Coran to make sure no one knew about it." Rick raised an eyebrow at her, frowning. "They also mentioned Andrew Blanchard's name. Do you know anything about all this?"  
  
Allura didn't want to deal with this, not tonight. It was enough knowing Rick had come to Terra under false terms, and that he wanted to take her back to Arus. She couldn't handle any other problems. She could guess that her father was going to make some sort of deal with Perry, but beyond that, she had no idea, and didn't want one. Shaking her head, she said, "No. My father and Perry are business partners, but I don't know where I fit into it, or why it would be a secret meeting." She was tired, and tired of being in limbo with Perry. If he wanted her, why didn't he just make a move? It would be so much better than wondering when he would attempt to take her.  
  
Lance knew she was beat, and he though it unfair of Rick to bring Perry up this late. Putting an arm around Ally's waist, he looked at Rick, locking eyes with the Arusian. "We can talk about this tomorrow. Ally needs some sleep." Rick glared at him, but he knew this was not something he could win, not tonight, anyway. It gave him some satisfaction, however, in seeing how caring Lance was of the Princess.  
  
"Fine. Allura, I will call you tomorrow morning." Rick gave her a nod and carried his two bags into the hotel. Ally leaned against Lance, and felt her eyes close. They felt gritty, and she knew she'd be asleep before they even left the parking lot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what did you think of him?" Sven asked later that night. He, Jeff, and Cliff had gathered in Keith and Lance's room to hear about Rick. Lance snorted and rolled his eyes. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"It's going to be a really long semester with him here, lets put it that way," Lance said, slamming back a can of Budweiser. Although it was late, the boys were wide awake.  
  
"What does Allura think?" Jeff asked from his spot on a bar stool. He and Ally had had a long talk with Lisa, and the 3 were now friends, having resolved any hard feelings that had been lingering. Allura had also talked with Sven; he had felt bad that she hadn't chosen him to date, but after seeing her and Lance together, he'd known they were meant to be.  
  
Lance sighed. "Well, he's her best guy friend, at least from Arus, so she doesn't want to blow him off, but he's pretty demanding. I hope she gets tired of him."  
  
"Do you really think he'd just go back to Arus?" Cliff asked, his icy blues on the TV. There was always something dumb to watch this late at night. Currently he was watching the Saturday Night Live Archive show featuring Dana Carvey.  
  
Lance made a dramatic sigh. "No, probably not. He's just too protective of her. I mean, Ally's pretty tough, and Rick won't let her walk more than 5 feet away from him. I mean, come on. I'm her boyfriend, and if she needs to be protected, I will do it."  
  
"Well, he's only here for a week. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Jeff said, shrugging.  
  
"We'll see," was all Lance had for a reply. He wasn't so sure of anything right then concerning Rick Hunter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alfor pushed away from his desk and stood, rubbing at his temples. The door opened and Arianna, his beautiful wife, slipped in, a tray with coffee in one hand. "That bad, honey?" she asked, setting down the tray and pouring him a cup.  
  
"I'll just be glad when this is all over. We've been trying to catch him for a good 10 years; I'm beginning to wonder if it's possible." Alfor took the cup from her, bending down slightly to kiss her.  
  
Arianna smiled, her warm blue eyes glowing. "You will succeed, dear. You're getting close." Alfor nodded. If only he felt so confident.  
  
"I worry about Allura. I know Matthew and Carole look in on her, but..."  
  
"And that's why you're having Rick attend AMU. Alfor, she's going to be fine. She's smart, and I think the West boy has taken a shine to her. He'll help her if she needs it; he is Matt's son, afterall," Arianna said, laying a hand on Alfor's arm. "Come, it's late, and you have a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"You're right as always, my love." The King of Arus watched his lovely wife leave, then flipped off the lights to follow her. There was no sense in excessive worrying. The cards had been put into play.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I want to go clubbing," Ginger said, a pout on her pretty, youthful face. Shannon sighed and looked at Lance.  
  
"How can I ignore that?!" the tall Irishman asked, his tone beseeching. Lance shook his head, his hazel eyes amused.  
  
"I don't know, man. Hey Ally, you ready yet?!" he yelled, his voice not displaying too much impatience. Allura finished putting on her lipstick, took one last look, and came out. "Wow."  
  
"Thank you. I do try," Ally said, giving him a quick kiss. She glanced at her roommate, laughing at Ginger's forlorn expression. "Come on Shannon, clubbing with us will be fun!"  
  
"I think I know when I'm outgunned. I give," Shannon said with a dramatic shrug of his broad shoulders. Lance sighed, wiping a hand over his handsome face.  
  
"You give up too easy," he told his older friend. Allura raised any eyebrow at him, but before Lance could defend himself, there was a loud knock, and he groaned, already knowing who it was.  
  
"Hi Rick," Ally said, giving him a quick hug. He moved into the room, met Lance's eyes, and frowned. This was his last night here, and he hadn't yet begun to like Allura's boyfriend.  
  
"Are we ready?" Rick asked, turning to his golden-haired friend. She nodded, almost wishing that Rick wasn't accompanying them out tonight. The Arusian offered her his strong arm, but she shook her head, glancing at Lance, who came to her side. "Lets go," Rick said, ignoring Lance's victorious look. Ginger hid a smile as she and Shannon followed them out. Ally hadn't been exaggerating about Rick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They ended up at Club Spade, and met up with Keith, Sven, Jeff, and Lisa. Lance was ready to beat Rick, and Allura was almost ready to let him. She wasn't sure what her friend's problem was, but it was becoming unbearable.  
  
"Hey, we were wondering when you guys would show," Jeff said, smiling as the group approached. The smile became a frown when he noticed Lance's face. His friend looked like a bad day.  
  
"Allura, I really think we should head home," Rick told her. He had a bad feeling, had had it since they'd left the girls' dorm 3 hours ago. And no way would he let Allura be hurt. She shook her head, weary of the constant argument.  
  
"Rick, we just got here. Relax." She pushed past him and went to the table, plopping down in a chair next to Keith, who gave her a sympathetic smile. Lance had told him all about how demanding Rick was.  
  
"Tough night?" he asked, offering her his Screwdriver. She took a drink, grateful that Keith was understanding and observant.  
  
"I'll just be glad when he's gone," she whispered, closing her eyes as Lance came behind her to rub her neck. "Mmm, that's nice, babe," she told him, leaning hard into his touch. Lance kissed the top of her head, keeping his hazel eyes focused on Rick, who was looking very much like he wanted to bolt.  
  
"Allura, something's not right. We need to leave," Rick said, leaning across the table to her. "Now."  
  
Lance let out a small growl. Hunter was really asking for it. "Back off. She's not going anywhere."  
  
"She's in danger, and I doubt you can protect her," Rick spat back, cobalt eyes liquid fire. Allura could feel the high tension in her boyfriend's body and stood up before he could react.  
  
"You know what, Rick? I'm sick of you running Lance down. He is my boyfriend, and if I am in trouble, he will take care of me! Why don't you run along and let us actually enjoy tonight?" Allura's eyes held an icy fire that made Rick step back. Allura had always been strong-minded and spirited, but he was a little surprised at her vehemence towards him. Still...  
  
"Allura, trust me. Please." Rick's words were imploring, and Ally felt her will start to give a little. Afterall, Rick was very intuitive, and if he thought danger was nearby...but Perry hadn't made a move, and she was having fun. Besides, with Lance at her side, what trouble could harm her?  
  
"No, Rick. Just go." She felt pain hit her heart when his deep blue eyes flickered. There was a brief flash of hurt in that flicker, and she'd caused it.  
  
"As you wish, milady." Rick turned and melded into the oblivious crowd. Allura, for a moment, wanted to run to him and smooth everything out, but she could not. This was what she had wanted: her freedom.  
  
"Dance, honey?" She looked up to see Lance, a gentle smile on his too- handsome-to-be-real face, and nodded. He led her to a quieter part of the dance floor and folded her into his muscled arms, pulling her close. He had a feeling that somehow, in the battle between best friend and boyfriend, he had won. That should have made him happy, but he sensed Ally had given up something special to her just for him, and the thought saddened him a little, though he wasn't sure why.  
  
Rick watched them dance for a moment before leaving. She had Lance now, so why bother? He put his head down and headed to the curb to hail a cab.  
  
Notes:  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far. I'm excited about where it's headed. Sorry if Rick seems a little OOC. I honestly don't think he and Lance would just hit it off, do you? They're both...too much alike! Hope everyone is having a wonderful summer so far! 


	21. A Princess in Danger

WEP owns Voltron and its characters. I own Matt, Perry, and their ensembles.  
  
Chapter 20: A Princess in Danger  
  
Matt watched Rick leave, and opened his cell phone. Mr. Perry would want to know what was happening, but something stayed his hand. It wasn't as if he still had feelings for Allura, but that didn't mean he wanted her harmed. Something had angered his boss, and Matt felt that Ally's life was in danger now. And if there was one person Matt knew who could save the Princess, it was Rick Hunter. Matt left the club.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You okay?" Ginger asked Ally. The two girls had went to the bar for more drinks and were taking time to just sit. Allura shrugged, her eyes troubled.  
  
"Not really. I love Lance, and I know that this whole thing will blow over, but I feel bad for yelling at Rick. I mean, he's the only guy in my life who's always been there for me." Ally sighed. She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe something was wrong, too. Rick was never wrong when it came to his hunches, and yet she had just waved him off.  
  
"Ally? Listen, I'm sure Rick will get over it. And besides, if you hadn't yelled at Rick, I think Lance would've beaten him up," Ginger said, putting a hand on her roommate's shoulder. "You know Lance would do anything for you, right? He'll take care of you."  
  
"I know. I don't doubt that. I just.....I don't know." Ally picked up her two drinks. "I guess I'm just tired."  
  
Ginger gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. Things have a way of working out." She gathered her drinks as well and the two pretty blondes made their way back to their friends.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alfor slammed his hands down on the table, making Arianna jump. "I can't believe this. Perry completely disappeared on us."  
  
"Can you call someone? Maybe Matt and Carol? They'd be able to reach Lance," Arianna said, her hands shaking. "He'd make sure she was safe." With Perry having slipped the surveillance team, there was no telling where he even was or even if he was on Terra. "Allura's going to be okay, isn't she?" The Queen's tone was pleading.  
  
"She will be if I can do anything about it." Alfor headed for the Castle Control room, hoping his old friend would be reachable. His daughter's life depended on it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Perry sat inside the Chrysler 300M, drumming his fingers on the dash. Young Blanchard should be calling soon; Perry wanted to capture his Princess while at the club, where his men could create chaos. The phone rang; Perry listened for a moment then snapped it shut.  
  
"If you please, gentlemen." Juno and Hart began to exit the silver car. "You need not be gentle with her, so long as you do not kill her. That pleasure will be mine." The men continued getting out with no acknowledgement for their boss. He knew they would do their job. He would have his Arusian Princess, and she would pay for the sins of her father. Perry smiled. He could hardly wait. Opening the phone again, he dialed the marina.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance felt Allura yawn against his shoulder and guided her over to the table. "Here Ally, sit. You're tired." She did as told, giving him a tired smile. She really needed to get some sleep tonight.  
  
"Too much dancing?" Keith asked her, a grin on his rugged, handsome face. She nodded, and he frowned at the circles that were beginning to show under her blue eyes. A glance at his roommate convinced him that Lance was worried too.  
  
"Come on, Ally. I'll take you home." Lance stood up and helped Allura with her leather coat, then looked at Shannon. "Can you guys catch a ride with someone?"  
  
"They can go with me," Sven offered, taking a moment to cast a glance at Ally. She was leaning against Lance's shoulder, her head lowered. He felt a tug at his heart, and ignored it.  
  
"We're all set. Go ahead," Shannon said, nodding. He was actually having a good time with everyone; even Jeff was being nice to him.  
  
"Okay. We'll see you guys later." Lance put an arm around his girlfriend as they left Club Spade, holding her tight against him. He was getting a feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. "Stay close to me, honey," he said, squeezing her. Ally nodded, too tired to ask why.  
  
The young couple was 5 steps from the Durango when two men appeared behind them. Lance felt their presence and spun around, keeping Allura behind him. The men reached out past him, using their bulk to push Lance out of the way. Allura's blue eyes widened in fear, and she pushed at their hands, trying to deflect them.  
  
"Lance!" she cried out as Juno got a tight hold on her and pulled her to him. Lance went after him, blood pounding in his ears, rage brewing in his eyes. Hart grabbed him around the neck, squeezing. Lance gasped and fought against the strong hold, his air supply shut off.  
  
"Get her to the car," Hart instructed, keeping his choke hold on Lance, who struggled with all his strength to break free, but to no avail. The other man was too big and too strong. Lance saw black dots dance across his vision, and as he slid into unconsciousness he could hear Ally crying as Juno dragged her away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You have to admit, Shannon, that was fun," Ginger chided as they left the club with Sven and Keith. Jeff and Lisa had decided to stay and party some more, but the others were giving in to their exhaustion.  
  
The darkly-handsome Irishman nodded, giving her a warm squeeze. "Indeed it was, lass." He glanced down the street and frowned. "Isn't that Lance's Durango? I thought he and Ally left about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." Keith broke into a jog, beginning to worry. Where had his best friend gone? Lance had been pretty intent on getting Ally home so she could rest. Why hadn't they gone?  
  
"Is anyone else feeling creeped out?" Ginger asked, leaning against Shannon. He absently hugged her to him.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Keith said. "Sven, what do you think happened?"  
  
The Norwegian thought for a few moments. "It wouldn't have been car trouble. Lance would've come to us. Maybe...." His coffee-brown eyes were thoughtful, worried.  
  
Ginger's face blanched and she spun around to face her friend. "No. You're not going to say what I think you're going to. Perry?" Allura had told her friends about what was happening, deciding it was too big a secret to keep from them. And she knew it eased Lance's mind a little, knowing his friends would watch out for his girlfriend.  
  
Sven raised a sleek, black eyebrow. "I think so. And if so, we better get to the police."  
  
"That's not necessary." They all turned to see Matt Blanchard walking up to them. "I know where they are and where they're headed."  
  
Sven grabbed the front of his jacket and slammed him up against Lance's truck. "You better talk fast, Blanchard." Sven was in no mood for patronizing or socializing. Allura, and Lance, were in danger.  
  
Matt held up his hands. "Perry has a large yacht down at the marina. I don't know all the details, but something with his negotiations to Arus went wrong and he's planning on taking it out on Allura."  
  
Keith stepped in close to him, fury radiating from his maple-colored eyes. "Where is Lance? And why didn't you try to rescue Ally?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "I'm with Perry too far. He'd have me killed for interfering. They took her boyfriend too." The blonde lifted his head. "I did help anyway, a little. I told Rick Hunter, and he's on their tail." The 4 friends exchanged looks. That didn't make them feel any better.  
  
Shannon turned to Ginger, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them. "Ginge, take Sven's truck and go to the police. Call Lance's parents."  
  
She nodded, afraid and feeling sick to her stomach. "Okay, Shan." Sven handed her his keys. "Please, be careful. Get them back."  
  
"We will, lass. Now go on." Shannon held her and kissed her with a fiery passion that left her feeling dizzy. He hadn't dated her for that long, but already she was his world. Ginger gave Keith and Sven each a quick hug and ran for Sven's Jeep. She knew the guys would take care of each other.  
  
"Now, lets get the marina," Sven said and they headed to Keith's truck, leaving a slightly stunned Matt behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rick crouched low behind a stack of lobster traps, his dark blue eyes narrowed in concentration and anger. Why had Lance allowed Allura and himself to be kidnapped? And why was Matt so concerned? Maybe, for Matt, it was his penance for treating Allura so bad. As for Lance.....Rick quelled the fury that that name brought to him. He saw Perry step out of a car and then turn and beckon with his hand.  
  
Allura was shoved from the car, her hands bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Lance followed, having come to, and was bound and gagged in similar fashion. Rick watched as his pretty friend struggled, and stifled his urge to rush in and rescue her right then. Perry's thugs herded the two captives up a ramp and onto a big boat, Perry himself following. There were 4 men standing at the bow; Rick could see that two of them had guns and assumed the others did too.  
  
"Hang on, Princess. I'm coming," Rick breathed into the cool ocean air, and began to move toward a Seadoo. He would get her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith pulled his Chevy up and parked, his two friends getting out before he even had the truck shut off. He joined them, Sven pointing toward the dock where a boat was heading out. "Any bets?" the Norwegian asked, eyes hard. "Come on." They stepped to the edge of the dock and watched the boat fade from sight.  
  
"Hey, there's a couple of jet skis down there," Keith said, pointing down the dock to a pair of yellow Seadoos.  
  
"Lets go," Shannon said and led them down to where the machines floated against the dock. "Wait, guys. We need keys." Keith and Sven looked at each other; obviously none of them had thought that far ahead.  
  
"Like these?" They jumped and spun to see Rick, who dangled two key rings. "I thought maybe you guys would show up."  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Keith asked, nodding at the keys. Rick shrugged.  
  
"Lets just say the boathouse isn't locked real well." The Arusian handed a key to Keith and headed for the jet skis, dropping down on one of them. He looked up at the others. "One of you has to go with me." Sven and Shannon glanced at each other. "Look, Allura trusts me. Why don't you?"  
  
Shannon sat down behind the young man with a quick smile. "It's not so much we don't trust you....okay, we don't trust you. We don't know you, either," the Irishman pointed out, frowning as the Arusian threw the Seadoo in reverse.  
  
"Hang on." Rick looked over at Keith and Sven, seeing in their faces an intense desire to get their friends back. "You guys swim?" Rick asked, guiding his machine closer to theirs.  
  
"Yes," Keith said, meeting Rick's hard gaze with one of his own. "Lets go." Rick let a grin slide past his tightened lips then and nodded. They had a Princess to save. And Lance, if there was time. 


	22. A Rescue, and a Reunion

WEP owns Voltron.  
  
Roguechere: Thanks for the review. Yeah, that was only Rick's POV. He's still not real fond of Lance. This chapter should satisfy you some more, and I have another one coming within the next two days, so check back! RL2  
  
Chapter 21: A Rescue, and a Reunion  
  
Allura snuggled closer to Lance, tears threatening to splash down her cheeks. She had the feeling she wouldn't be coming back from this boat ride. Lance tipped his head to rest against hers, his wrists and hands working in furious time to try and get free. Allura's life, and his own, depended on it. There was a slim chance that their friends were looking for them, but they wouldn't know where to look. No, their best chance was himself.  
  
"Comfortable, my Princess?" Perry lit up a cigar, smiling at her. "It could have been different, but your father did not keep up his end of the deal. A pity, really." He reached down and forced her head up. "Yes, a pity."  
  
Allura drew back, twisting away from him. The sweet cigar smoke was choking her; she wanted to get away, had to get away. Lance tried to plunge to his feet to try and protect her, to draw attention to himself instead. Perry turned away while Hart hit Lance, hard. The handsome Californian tasted blood in his mouth. Allura, her blue eyes wide with despair, buried her head against her boyfriend's chest. If only they could escape....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginger sat on the couch, her cheeks wet and pale. She wanted to know what was happening. The authorities had been contacted, and the Coast Guard sent out. Carol West brought Ginger a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Here honey, drink this," the older woman encouraged. She had her dark brunette hair pulled back, and her features were drawn.  
  
"They'll be okay, Mrs. West. Lance is really tough," Ginger said, staring at her mug. Did she even believe what she said? Did it matter if Lance was capable of defending himself and Allura?  
  
Carole nodded, trying to remain optimistic. "I know. I just wish Matthew would call." Her husband had asked to ride out with the Guard, unable to sit and wait. He'd promised to call as soon as they found something, anything. Carole reached over to squeeze Ginger's hand. Together the two women kept a quiet vigil.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The boat had a head start, but the Seadoos were quick, and soon the 4 young men found themselves within range of their kidnapped friends. Shannon eyed the large vessel, wondering how they would handle getting onboard, and what they would do once there. As the oldest of the group, he felt a certain responsibility to keep them all safe, even the arrogant young Arusian in front of him.  
  
He needn't have bothered worrying; a pair of Coast Guard cutters were coming abreast of the yacht, and they meant business: both carried deck- mounted machine guns. The Irishman breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Coast Guard," Juno said, waving a big hand out over the deck.  
  
"Can we outrun them?" Perry asked, frowning when Juno shook his head. Perry sighed. "Dump the girl and her boyfriend." Juno stepped over to where the pair were and jerked Allura to her feet. "I fear, my darling, that our time together must come to an end. You will, of course, forgive me my rudeness at killing you so quickly," Perry said, holding her chin with a hard hand. Allura's blue eyes widened, and when the meaning of what was intended hit her she struggled, knowing Lance was going to suffer the same fate as well.  
  
Juno and Hart pulled the girl and her boyfriend over to the railing, Perry frowning as they did so. Allura was crying; how were she and Lance to swim with their hands behind their backs? And now, his two hit men were binding their legs, both silent and intent on their gruesome task. Lance's heart was hammering. He'd seen the Coast Guard boats, but would anyone notice two bodies being thrown overboard? He'd worked his hands and wrists to the point of intense pain, but he was almost free. If Ally could hold her breath long enough, he would be able to save her.  
  
"Take their gags out. I want to hear her scream." Allura gulped in a lungful of the heavy, cool air, knowing she wouldn't get too many more. "So long, beautiful." Perry leaned in and kissed her cheek while his flat eyes watched Lance's reddening face. Then, Juno picked the young Princess up and threw her overboard, her cries deafened by the pounding waves. Lance followed, taking a deep breath as he hit the icy Pacific water.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Allura!" Rick yelled as he gunned the Seadoo, nearly toppling Shannon from the back of it. The Irishman swore; he wasn't as fond of getting wet as his American friends were, but he had people to help rescue. All 4 of the young men dove in after their friends, the water almost driving the breath from their lungs. The Pacific was nasty; waves had begun roiling earlier in the night and keeping one's bearing was difficult if not impossible. Sven surfaced, sucking in the heavy salt air, reaching out and steadying Keith as his friend surfaced near him.  
  
"Have to...have to find....them," Keith rasped, preparing to dive again. Sven nodded, and together they went down into the chilling black, wet void.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance struggled with everything he had, his lungs tight, his wrists numbing from the cold water. Then, a last desperate pull, and his hands were loose. Freeing his ankles, he pushed for the surface, needing air about a minute ago, spots again dancing on the horizon of his vision. Air! He couldn't pull it fast enough into his seared lungs. Shannon surfaced by him; Lance pointed down, and with a nod, the two men dove down, their only intent to find and save Allura.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura struggled, her lungs on fire, her body sinking further into the dark abyss. Lance! Her mind screamed his name as she fought her bonds, praying that somehow, he would hear her. She needed him desperately, needed the air she knew he would give her. Lance....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And somehow, in that blinding blackness, Lance and Shannon found the young woman, Lance pulling her to him and pressing his mouth to hers to keep her from sucking in water. Shannon, finding strength that he didn't know he possessed, pulled them both to the surface, where Rick helped him hold them both up.  
  
"Breathe, breathe!" Rick commanded Lance, who was gasping. The Californian began giving Allura impromptu mouth-to-mouth, hoping it would work. He needed her to live.  
  
"Ally, please!" he choked out, tears streaking his numbed face. She couldn't give up, not now, not when they'd finally gotten together. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she gasped, water running from her mouth as she coughed. She began to panic, not knowing where she was; the guys were quick to touch her shoulders, to talk to her. Lance simply held her to him.  
  
Keith and Sven swam over to them, chests constricting with relief at the sight of their two lost friends. They all hugged, and Allura clung to Lance, her head on his shoulder. One of the cutters pulled up close, someone with a flashlight asking if they were all alright. A rope ladder was lowered, and Sven put his hand on Lance's other shoulder.  
  
"Lance, let go of Ally. We'll get her on the boat," the Norwegian said, his voice quiet and firm. Lance loosened his hold, and Rick helped her up, following along behind. Lance was next, then Keith, Sven, and Shannon. Colonel West hugged Lance and Allura to him, his face ashen over what had almost happened. Blankets were wrapped around the 6 young people, and Matthew called Carole to let her know it was over, and everyone was safe. The two Seadoos were tied behind the cutter, and the boat headed home, the second cutter bringing Perry and his men.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura was dead tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Lance kept one arm around her, as if she would disappear if he wasn't touching her. Matthew brought them a thermos filled with steaming coffee. Allura drank some, wrinkling her nose at the strong flavor. "Not a coffee drinker, eh?" Matthew asked, smiling. She shook her head.  
  
"Not by a long shot," she told him, handing the thermos to Lance, who guzzled with no apparent reaction. Their friends had also been brought coffee to drink, and were enjoying the warmth as it spread through their bodies.  
  
"We have a doctor waiting back at the marina to check you over before we go home," Matthew said, sitting down across from his son.  
  
"We won't have to stay at a hospital, will we?" Allura asked, leaning her head on Lance's shoulder.  
  
"I doubt it, unless he thinks you've been injured," Matthew said. "You all look okay, so I think you'll be able to go home." The two boats reached the docks and the young people were herded over to the waiting physician, who checked them over with a practiced eye. Once declared fit to leave, he instructed Lance to keep his wrists bandaged for a few days.  
  
"Keith, we'll leave your truck here and get it later," Matthew told him. Keith nodded, not feeling up to the task of driving back. As the Colonel turned to help Allura into a waiting SUV, he felt a hard hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, we need to take Allura Antares and Lance West downtown for questioning." The cop was puffing a cigar, his trench coat flapping in the midnight wind. Matthew's eyes hardened.  
  
"No one is taking them anywhere tonight, except home. You can question them at a later date."  
  
"Look, I don't care who you are or what rank you hold. The criminals have been released to us, and we are going to question those kids." The cop wore a smug look.  
  
"'Those kids' are my son and his girlfriend, and all the jurisdiction in the universe isn't going to get you an interrogation. Now back off, before I have you brought into my headquarters for insubordination." Matthew was quite calm; his tone of voice held little emotion, but his eyes held a righteous fury that no one in their right mind would cross. The police chief stepped away, muttering to himself.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Lance said, a small grin on his pale face. Matthew gave him a quick hug.  
  
"No one messes with my kids," the Colonel told him, then gestured to the SUV. "Your mom's a nervous wreck, and so is Ginger. Lets go see them." Lance was only too eager to comply. The events of the night had taken their harsh toll on the handsome young man, and home sounded like the best place in the world.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The reunion was quick and fervent; Ginger lunged into Shannon's waiting arms, hugging him so hard he joked he felt his ribcage bend, while Carole took turns hugging everyone.  
  
Allura tried to stay awake, but it was hopeless, and Lance carried her to her room, his arms strong and gentle. She changed into sweats and an old T shirt of Lance's, and then he tucked her into bed, smiling softly as she buried into the blankets until only her petite face was showing. "Good night, beautiful," he whispered, kissing her with a gentle touch.  
  
"I love you, Lance," she said, locking eyes with him. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
"I love you too, doll. I..." His emotions were running so high, and he found it hard to say anything else to her without tears welling up in his hazel eyes. He'd almost lost her... "I wasn't going to leave that ocean until I'd found you," he finished, bending to kiss her again. "Sleep. I'll check on you later."  
  
"Okay...." She was already drifting off to sleep, and he went to the door, turning to watch her. It was a little scary to think how much she meant to him. He really would've given his life to find her. A touch on his shoulder made him jump.  
  
"She okay?" Keith asked, nodding toward the mountain of blankets.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Lance sighed and turned to his friend. "That was really wild tonight. I guess I made good on my life guarding skills."  
  
Keith gave him a quick grin. "And here we thought you spending all summer at the beach was a waste of time." Lance closed Allura's door, then laughed, nodding. The two began moving down the hall. The others were gathered in the kitchen, consuming mugs of hot cider and a plateful of peanut butter cookies. Baking always helped Carole ease a worried mind; the amount she baked was in direct proportion to how worried she was. There were 8 batches of cookies, and there would have been more.  
  
Rick eyed Lance as he came into the kitchen with Keith. The Californian had proved himself tonight; it would have been easier to just save himself. Maybe he had misjudged Lance.  
  
Lance caught Rick's eye, and stared back at him. The Arusian couldn't still be angry with him for dating Allura, not after he'd saved Ally from drowning. Rick gave a slight nod of his head, and then grinned. Lance nodded back and reached out to pluck a cookie from Ginger's fingers. She slapped at his arm playfully, but he could tell the night had worn on her, too.  
  
"All right, gang, I think everyone needs to get some rest," Matthew said, letting just enough authority slide into his words so that they would comply. Ginger was sleeping in the other spare bedroom, while the rest of the boys were crashing in the spacious living room. Lance said goodnight to everyone and went to Ally's room. She was sleeping soundly, and he didn't have the heart to wake her.  
  
"Goodnight, honey," he whispered and crept from the room. He was exhausted in mind, body, and spirit. It had been, indeed, a wild night. He smiled to himself as he dropped into bed.  
  
It had been one wild, crazy semester so far, too. 


	23. Letting Bygones be Bygones

WEP owns Voltron and its established characters. I just borrow them.  
  
Failte - I understand the anxiety about Keith finding someone. He's such a great guy, isn't he? I have someone in mind for him already, and there is a little K&A scene coming in the next chapter.  
  
Roguechere - Thanks for your continued support. I'm having a ball writing this story!  
  
Chapter 22: Letting Bygones be Bygones  
  
The January air nipped and bit, with more of a playful attitude than a mean one. Lance slapped his stick on the ice, then blew on his fingers. "Lets get this rollin' guys," he called out to his friends, who were goofing off across the makeshift rink from him.  
  
"You ready to get your butt kicked?" Jeff asked, skating toward him, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, Davis. You're so tough," Keith snorted, skating over to Lance. Jeff grinned, a real grin, and clacked his stick against Lance's.  
  
"You pretty boys ready then?" the well-built Illinoian asked.  
  
"Are you guys gonna play or what?" Ginger yelled from the bleachers she occupied with Allura and Lisa. The 3 young women were huddled beneath two heavy blankets, and each wore ski jackets, hats, and gloves.  
  
"Keep your pants on!" Shannon yelled, his temper beginning to manifest as he tried to stay upright on his skates. While skating was nothing new to Ireland, it was new to him, and he was not amused with Ginger for volunteering him for the impromptu game.  
  
"I have to because they're frozen!" the spirited blonde retorted, then added, "Don't be a baby!" Allura and Lisa giggled at Shannon's attempt to skate over to them.  
  
"Okay, lets go," Keith said, nodding to Lance and Jeff. They skated over to Cliff, Hutch, Sven, and Rick, who was actually an ace hockey player. Shannon managed to meet them, his fierce scowl a contrast to the grins of the others.  
  
The game was wild, fast, and hilarious, with the Irishman contributing much to the hilarity. Lance's team, comprising of himself, Sven, Keith, and Cliff, barely beat Jeff's team (Shannon finally conceding that he was the main reason they lost). The girls, beginning to complain that they were completely frozen to the bleachers, pouted until the guys came to get them.  
  
"Come on, whiney, lets go," Lance said, shuffling Allura into his arms and lifting her from her spot. Her nose was bright red and her azure eyes sparkled in the dying light of the day.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm cold," she groused, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What say we meet at Five Alarm around 10?" Sven asked, eager to get going. It wasn't that he minded seeing Ally and Lance together, but....he minded seeing them so close. He was over her, at least, that's what he kept telling himself. And Allura hadn't looked at any guy since Lance had saved her from drowning back in October. Sven, at times, wished it had been him instead that had rescued her.  
  
"Sounds good. Hutch, you need a lift?" Jeff asked, turning to the big guy. Hutch nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Tracy dropped me off and said to find a ride." He walked with Jeff and Lisa over to Jeff's Ram. "I'll see you guys around," he called to the others.  
  
Lance set Allura down next to the Durango and opened the door, allowing her to get in. "Thanks, babe," she said, reaching up to kiss him. Lance grinned.  
  
"Anything for you." He shut the door and turned to Keith and Sven. Rick ambled up to join them. Since patching things up with Allura and Lance, and proving himself to be a good guy, the others had accepted him into their circle. Rick had decided to finish out school on Terra, even though the threat to Allura was over.  
  
"So 10 right? It'll take Ally at least that long to get ready," Lance joked, turning to see if she'd heard him. She had turned the truck on and was singing along with the radio.  
  
"You should have her sing tonight. She's got a gorgeous voice," Rick said, smiling as Ally stuck her tongue out at them. "She can be a real bear when she's cold."  
  
"Sheesh, so I noticed!" Lance griped, but his annoyance with his girlfriend was very slight. "Maybe she and Ginge can sing. Ginger's really good too."  
  
"We'll see you at 10," Sven said and walked away. Keith shrugged and followed; Sven was his ride.  
  
"You okay, man?" he asked the Norwegian. Sven shrugged and got into his Cherokee, Keith following suit. "Lance set you off or what?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sven put the Jeep into drive and put his attention on the slick road. Snow was not uncommon for this part of California, but they'd had an overabundance of it so far this year. Keith frowned in consternation.  
  
"If it's about Ally...."  
  
"Why would it be?!" Sven snapped, gripping the steering wheel with tight hands.  
  
"Because you get moon-eyed every time you're around her," Keith snapped back, maple eyes fierce. "You know she..."  
  
"Is Lance's girl. End of story. I know that. That's why I'm keeping my distance from her, okay? Now drop it." Sven matted the accelerator around a corner and Keith was too busy hanging on to say anything. The two drove the rest of the way back in silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"C'mon Ally, sing for us!" Lance pleaded, giving her a "Bambi" look. "Rick said you're really good."  
  
"Oh he did, huh?" the blonde shot a glare at her best friend. "Big mouth!" she scolded, but a smile was wending a way across her beautiful face. Rick grinned and held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Hey, can I help it? You're awesome!" the Arusian said, laughing. "Go on, sing."  
  
Allura sighed. No pressure here. She glanced at the stage where two young women were singing karaoke to an old '60's tune. They were terrible, but having a great time. Allura hadn't sung in public since....since Matt had gotten drunk and made a pass at Kerry Candella, Allura's best girl friend. Ally's eyes darkened. That had been a horrible night.  
  
"Yo....Ally!" Lance snapped his fingers in front of her face. "What's wrong?" There was concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. You want me to sing? Fine." She stood up, all of those wretched emotion from that night seething forth into her memory and taking over. Lance frowned. Why was she mad at him? He reached for her hand, but she stormed away. Everyone turned and looked at Lance.  
  
"What? I didn't even say anything!" he snapped, his hazel eyes beginning to burn a slight green. Why did women have to be so difficult sometimes? Rick stared after his pretty friend, his mind searching for what would have set her off.  
  
"Oh, yeah." The others all turned to him. "The last time she sang in public, Matt made a jerk of himself by getting drunk and falling all over Kerry, one of our friends. Allura told him off and they got into a huge fight at the club."  
  
"Were you there?" Ginger asked from her seat in Shannon's lap. She was being especially sweet to him tonight to make up for the hockey fiasco.  
  
"No, but Kerry told me about it. She was so embarrassed and upset." Rick's cobalt blues were fiery. "I wanted to pulverize Matt, but by then he'd made up to Allura, and she wouldn't let me do anything to him."  
  
Lance had heard enough and went to the side of the stage where Ally was rifling through the music selection. He put his arms around her waist, feeling her tense up. "Shh, honey. Rick told us what Matt did. I'm not him, remember? I would never do that to you." She turned to face him, and seeing the love and deep care in his now-serious eyes, she fell against him, not trying to stop her tears. "Don't cry, honey. You know I can't take that, seeing you so sad."  
  
"I'm....I'm sorry, Lance," she said, sniffling as she stemmed her tears.  
  
"It's not your fault. But I swear, if I ever see that idiot again, I'm going to hurt him." Lance held her close, his chest tight as he thought of how much she meant to him. "Come on, lets go sit down. You and Ginger can sing later, but only if you want to." She nodded, staying tight to him as they made their way back to the table.  
  
"Ally, you okay?" Lisa asked. She was leaning against Jeff, who had an arm around her shoulders. She was happy that Lance and Allura had gotten together, for they seemed to be as much in love as she and Jeff were.  
  
Allura nodded, attempting a quick smile. "Just some nasty memories, Lisa. I'm okay." Lance handed her a wine cooler and rubbed her back with a gentle hand.  
  
"We can go find him and string him up for you," Keith offered, taking a drink of his beer. Allura settled back in her chair, a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"I don't think he's worth the effort, but thanks," she said. It felt wonderful knowing that her friends were so supportive. She glanced up and caught Sven's dark eyes; he quickly looked away, and she wondered for a moment about the hot warmth she had seen, but then Ginger and Lisa were on their feet and practically dragging her from her chair.  
  
"Ally, come on! This song so rocks!" Ginger squealed, and Allura had to follow them to the dance floor. The song, "Shake Your Tail Feather," was a favorite of theirs, and so much fun, and all 3 young women definitely knew how to get down.  
  
Keith, Lance, Jeff, Rick, Shannon, and Sven watched, all grinning. It was fun to see the girls so carefree; Shannon and Rick got up to join them, and seconds later Jeff followed. Sven, who was an incredible dancer, watched Ally and knew he couldn't stay. His attraction to her was becoming stronger, and he feared soon he wouldn't be able to control it. He should've asked her out that night on the cliff; it was something he'd regretted not doing ever since. He grabbed his coat and stood.  
  
"You goin' already?" Lance asked, eying him in puzzlement. Sven usually closed down the clubs.  
  
Sven nodded, not looking at Keith, who knew the reason and respected Sven's decision. "Yeah, I told Cliff and Hutch I'd meet them and some girls at Club Spade later. It's later."  
  
"Okay, see you," Lance said, not sure he totally believed his friend. It seemed like lately he was edgy, especially around Allura. Lance's eyes darkened. Could Sven still have a thing for her? Lance shook away the thought.  
  
The Norwegian left in a hurry, before any of the girls could stop him. Once outside he paused to collect himself. It hadn't been a lie, exactly; he knew Hutch and Cliff were at Club Spade, and undoubtably there were girls with them. He climbed into his Jeep and took off.  
  
Notes:  
  
I'm using real songs by real artists because I want you guys to know what the song sounds like so you can imagine the scene better. Can't you see Ally, Ginge, and Lis getting down to P. Diddy, Nelly, and Murphy Lee? Wow!! 


	24. Fighting Words

WEP owns Voltron, and Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter.  
  
Failte and Roguechere: Thanks for your wonderful reviews.  
  
Chapter 23: Fighting Words  
  
The 3 girls finished out dancing to the song, Shannon, Rick, and Jeff laughing as they followed the girls off the dance floor. "Hey, where'd Sven go?" Ginger asked, indicating his empty chair.  
  
"Over to Club Spade," Lance said, taking Ally's hand and pulling her to him. "Hey hot stuff, where'd you learn to move like that?" Allura fell into his lap, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she purred into his ear, and Lance's pulse shot up. He grinned at her before cupping the back of her head and drawing her near for a deep kiss.  
  
"Aw come on, man, not here," Keith said, his eyes twinkling. And he was happy that Lance had found someone who made him so....complete. But yet, underneath all that happiness lay a depression that perhaps he would not find someone. Jeff had Lisa, and Shannon and Ginger were inseparable, so where was the girl of his dreams?  
  
"Keith? You feel okay?" Lisa asked, noting his forlorn expression. It wasn't a look he wore often.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Who's got the next round?" the Alaskan asked, catching Lance's hazel eyes for a minute.  
  
"I do. Lets go to the bar. I wanna hit on the cute bartender," Lance said, giving Allura a small push. She gave an indignant sigh and got up, going over to Rick and sitting in his lap.  
  
"Hands off, Hunter," Lance warned, pointing at him, then winking at Ally, who smiled and winked back.  
  
"Better hurry then, West," Rick told him, shaking his head with a grin. Lance and Keith made their way to the bar, where a cute redhead took their order.  
  
Lance settled down on his stool and leaned on the bar, waiting for Keith to talk. He knew his roommate wasn't talkative about problems, but Lance figured something was up. Keith was stoic for a few seconds, and then he sighed.  
  
"How do you guys do it?" he asked, turning to face Lance.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Girls. They fall all over you." Keith faced the crowd. Lance just smiled.  
  
"That's it? You worried about getting a girlfriend?"  
  
"What do you mean, that's it? I have no luck with the opposite sex, man." Keith knew he sounded whiney and he didn't really care. His older brother, Cade, always had women. And so did his best friends. Was he really so unlucky in love?  
  
Lance laughed then, while Keith glared at him. "Oh come on, Keith. You're not unlucky, you just haven't found the right girl yet. You're only 21, man. Give it some time."  
  
Keith wanted to snap at him, to tell him he wanted to find someone now, but he knew Lance was right; Rick and Sven weren't dating anyone yet, either. "Okay, so you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. Besides, it's not like there aren't lots of girls that would love to date you, right? What about that Dara you've been talking about?" Keith's eyes turned darker. The pretty young woman had turned his head earlier in the year, and he'd been seeing her around campus a lot lately. Lance looked at his best friend, and saw the slight gleam in his eyes. "See? Why don't you go after her?"  
  
"Maybe I will." Keith was about to add more when he noticed a commotion over by the doors. A group of men were milling around, and he recognized one of them. "Lance." His friend turned and saw Blade Tempest, and his blood turned hot. The big blonde hadn't bothered Allura lately, but Lance didn't want to put his girlfriend in the midst of trouble.  
  
"I think I'll take Ally to a different club. She doesn't need to be here with that jerk." Lance slid off his stool, Keith following, watching as Blade glanced toward Allura. Both men quickened their steps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Hey gorgeous," Blade said, approaching Allura with several of his buddies in tow. She looked up with startled eyes; even though his attack on her had been months ago, the sound of his voice brought her a racing heart and heightened nerves. Rick put a hand on her shoulder, scowling. He'd heard about Blade and what he'd done.  
  
"Leave me alone, Blade," Ally warned, taking comfort in seeing Lance hurrying to her, and knowing all her friends were there.  
  
"Get lost, Tempest," Jeff added, tightening his hold on Lisa. Blade laughed.  
  
"Do you really think I'd try anything here?" The blonde stepped toward Allura, who bit her bottom lip and leaned into Rick. "I'm not that obvious, gorgeous." He made another step toward the petite blonde but go no further.  
  
Lance grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, locking eyes with him. "Don't you have someone else to harass?" he asked the bully, his hazel eyes livid with fury.  
  
Blade's green eyes sizzled with hot anger at having been bothered, and he knocked Lance's hand away with a hard slap. "Stay out of this, West. This is between her and me." He made to turn back to Ally, but Lance wasn't stepping off so easily. Grabbing hold of Blade's arm he shoved him, causing the blonde to stumble and almost fall. "You want some of this?!" Blade asked, recovering and taking up a boxing stance. "Come on."  
  
Allura pushed herself up, ignoring Rick's hand on her arm. She didn't want a scene caused because of her. "Lance, stop, please. He's not worth it," she said, stepping between the two men. Jeff narrowed his blue eyes. That was her same reaction when he and Blade had squared off.  
  
"Get him, Lance," the Illionian encouraged, and Lisa slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Ally, stay out of this," Lance warned, his eyes hard. She started to protest. "I mean it. Get back." Taking her hand he pulled her off to the side. "Keith, keep her away." Keith reached out and took her hand, pulling her to him.  
  
"Aw, ain't that sweet," Blade jibed, shaking his head. "You're so thoughtful, West. By the way, is she any good?" Whatever restraint Lance might have had came loose with those words, and the fight was on. Rushing the big bully, Lance hit him in the stomach, knocking him backward and into Rick's chair, sending both Rick and the chair sprawling.  
  
Jeff got Lisa out of the way and hit one of Blade's friends that was about to grab Lance around the throat from behind. Rick got up, dusted himself off, and launched himself at another of Blade's cronies, taking him to the floor.  
  
"Lance!" Allura screamed, trying to get his attention so he'd stop. Keith held her back, a grim look in his maple-colored eyes. "Keith, stop him!" the petite blonde begged.  
  
"Blade had it coming, Ally. Let Lance finish it," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent her from interfering. Allura struggled, but Keith was a powerhouse, and she soon exhausted herself, sagging back against him.  
  
"Break it up!" someone yelled, and cops came rushing in, carrying their billy clubs and cans of mace. One grabbed Lance by the shirt collar and dragged him off of Blade, who by now was sporting a smart black eye and a broken nose. Rick and Jeff were also restrained. Shannon and Ginger, who had gone outside for air and some time alone, came up to Keith and Allura.  
  
"What happened?" Ginger asked, looking up at Keith.  
  
"Blade was coming on to Ally and Lance hit him. You know how it goes," he whispered back. He still had his arms around Allura; even though the fight was over, he still felt the urge to protect her.  
  
The cops were trying to get the story set straight, and Lance and Blade kept taunting each other. "Shut up, both of you. Since I don't know what really happened, you're all coming downtown."  
  
"Officer, he started it," Lisa said, pointing at Blade. "He was hitting on Lance's girlfriend."  
  
"And that warrants getting beat up? Not in my town, lady." The officer waved to his deputies. "Take 'em all."  
  
"You can't put them in jail!" Allura said, stepping away from Keith, who let her go, but kept his dark gaze on her. "Lance was defending me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And these two peaches were too, huh?" The cop was getting ornerier by the second. "I don't care who said what or started what. Lets go." The 7 men who'd been in the fight were handcuffed. Allura ran to Lance, who was scowling, his eyes a nasty shade of green.  
  
"Lance, what can I do?" she asked, concerned and unhappy for him. He fixed her with a cold glare. Jail was not somewhere he wanted to be tonight.  
  
"I think you've done enough. Have Keith or Shannon give you a ride home," he said before the cops forced him toward the door to the club. Ally felt heat rush to her cheeks, and she couldn't believe he'd said that. Like the fight was her fault?! She'd been trying to get him to stop!  
  
"Ally, he didn't mean it. You know he takes awhile to cool down," Keith said from beside her. She turned her blue gaze on him, incredulous.  
  
"So it's okay for him to take it out on me?!" She stormed away, blinking back tears of anger and hurt. Grabbing her leather coat she put it on, her hands shaking. Keith moved in front of her, refusing to let her sidestep him. "Move, Keith!"  
  
"No. I'm not letting you leave by yourself. I didn't mean Lance has any right to talk to you like that. You know he's going to feel terrible for saying it. Just stay here and try to relax for a minute. Come on, sit down." He pulled a chair out for her, but Allura would have none of it.  
  
"No. I'm mad, and hurt, and I need to get out of here, and you can't make me stay!" She gave him a shove and stepped around him, startling Keith with her ferocity. He watched her go, his eyes troubled.  
  
"You going to let her leave, then?" Shannon asked, eying the Alaskan. "She's not real clear-minded right now."  
  
"I know that. I'll follow her, make sure she gets home safe." Keith put on his coat and left, his strides long and sure. Shannon watched him go, then looked at Ginger.  
  
"Shall we go, lass? I can take you home, or we can spot another club."  
  
Ginger considered for a moment. She wasn't ready to go home, but Ally might want to talk. On the other side, she might want to be left alone. "Lets go over to Club Spade."  
  
"Okay." They left Five Alarm, Shannon glad to be going. Somehow, the night wasn't quite as carefree as he'd have liked it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Keith, I'm fine. Just go, would you?" Allura said, spinning on her boot heel to stare at him. He shook his head.  
  
"You're not fine, and no, I won't go. Let me take you home," he said, wishing Lance hadn't said that to her. His friend's temper was a horrible thing when it got out-of-hand. Ally sighed and rubbed her temples. All she wanted to do was take a really long walk until she was exhausted so she could just sleep. She'd planned on going to the jail, but after Lance's remark, she didn't want to see him.  
  
"Please Keith, just let me alone." She was tired, and upset, and there was no way he'd leave her by herself downtown. He walked up to her, his maple eyes gentle, and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ally, come on. You won't do yourself any good traipsing around down here. If you want, I can take you to the jail," he offered. Her azure eyes narrowed and lit up.  
  
"Oh yeah, like I want to see him right now. Whatever." Jerking away from his soft touch she turned and headed down the sidewalk. Keith clenched his jaw and fought back his own temper. "Don't follow me, Mitchell," she called back over her shoulder. "I know my way home." And at that moment, he wanted to let her go on alone, but he wouldn't. She was his best friend's girl, and he would take care of her for Lance, whether she liked it or not. 


	25. Resolutions and Doubts

WEP owns Voltron.  
  
Failte: Glad you like how Keith's character is coming along.  
  
Roguechere: Thanks for your unwavering support!  
  
Chapter 24: Resolutions and Doubts  
  
Lisa took a cab to the jail, upset with both her boyfriend and Lance. She didn't know why guys always thought fighting was the answer to a problem; usually, it just complicated it. And Lance was being a jerk. She wanted to tell him what she thought of his heartless comment.  
  
The 7 young men were sitting and standing around the jail cells when she arrived. She was escorted back to see them; Jeff hurried up to her. "Do you have to spend the night?" she asked, locking eyes with him. He shook his head.  
  
"No. Lance called his dad, and he's going to come get us. I guess Blade's dad is getting them out, too." Jeff glanced over at Lance, who was laying on a cot. "He's pretty mad."  
  
"Well, he really did start it. I mean, Blade was just playing him," Lisa said, keeping her voice low. Jeff narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He was standing up for his girlfriend. I'd have done the same thing for you."  
  
"Then I'd think you were wrong too, Jeff. And did you hear what he told Allura?"  
  
"You know he's hot-tempered, Lis. He didn't mean it."  
  
Lisa's eyes widened, and she stepped back from him. "Oh, so you think it's okay for him to snap at her like that? Just because he has a bad temper isn't an excuse, Jeff." She tossed her long, sleek black hair over her shoulders. "See you later."  
  
"Lisa!" Jeff slammed his hands against the cell bars and turned away. So now his girlfriend was all upset. Lance and Rick looked at him. "I swear, Lance, I don't know why I bother with women."  
  
"Me either. I was defending Ally, and I get busted by the cops. My dad's furious." Lance's voice was bitter; his eyes harsh. "Maybe I should've let Blade hit on her some more."  
  
"You don't mean that!" Rick said, astonished. "This, from the guy who 4 months ago risked his life to save her?! What's the matter with you?!"  
  
Lance sat up, fixing the Arusian with a cold look. "Look, Rick, stay out of it. This is between her and I."  
  
"You start talking like that about her and it's my problem, West. I won't let you hurt her," Rick snapped, cobalt eyes flashing.  
  
Lance rubbed a hand over his stubbly face. "I'm not going to hurt her, Rick. I love her. I just....aarggh." Lance growled under his breath. "She means the world to me, you know that."  
  
"So why did you say that to her, then? You know she's sensitive," Rick challenged, tone icy. Though he suspected Lance did indeed love the Princess, he wasn't going to let the guy treat her this way, not ever.  
  
"Because I was mad."  
  
"Oh, good reason." Rick snorted, rolling his eyes. Lance got to his feet. "Come on, you going to fight me too?"  
  
"You jumped right in, Hunter. Don't play all high and mighty with me." Lance's tone was a warning. He'd have no problem with giving Rick a black eye.  
  
"Guys, cool it. Face it, we all got into it, and now we have to pay," Jeff said, his voice firm. Lance thrust his hands into his jacket pockets and turned away. Yes, he had screwed up. But if Allura wasn't such an attractive woman....he stopped the thought cold, horror washing over him. He could not, in any way, place blame on her for this; it wasn't her fault that she was petite and gorgeous. She was also sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal.....Lance wanted to bang his head on the wall. Not only did he have some answering to do with his father, but he had some groveling to do at Ally's feet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lance said what?!" Sven asked, coffee-colored eyes glittering.  
  
"I know, can you believe it?" Ginger asked, shaking her head, making her blonde curls dance at her shoulders. "She stormed off after he said it. I would've too."  
  
Sven's coiled muscles ached with tension. "You let her leave alone?" His question was directed at Shannon, who met the hot anger with a calm tone.  
  
"Of course not. Keith followed her. He said he'd make sure she got home safe." Sven relaxed some; he knew Keith would keep his word. Shannon watched the Norwegian struggle with his emotions, and wondered how much longer he could hide his feelings for Allura from Lance.  
  
"That's good. So Lance thrashed Blade pretty badly?" Well, Sven thought, that was something. Ginger nodded, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah, he gave him a nasty black eye and a broken nose," she said, leaning back against Shannon. "Jeff and Rick got into it, too."  
  
"And now they're in jail?"  
  
"Yup. Lance's dad can probably get them out, and Blade's dad will bail him and his idiot friends." Ginger wrinkled her nose. She really hoped that Blade would have to stay in jail overnight, but knew that wasn't likely. "I'm going to go talk to Hutch," she said, leaving the two men. Shannon eyed Sven.  
  
"If you beat Lance up, he might suspect something," the Irishman said, smiling a little. "You're pretty obvious, Sven." Sven fixed him with a cold glare. "Temper, temper."  
  
"Oh, and you didn't want to hit him for that remark? Come on, Shannon. Allura deserves better than that," Sven said, trying to rein back his anger.  
  
Shannon shook his head. "No, I didn't want to hit him. You and I both know he loves her. He was mad, Sven. Allura should've known better than to approach him."  
  
"So what happens when he's having a bad day and she says or does the wrong thing? Is he going to take it out on her every time? She shouldn't have to deal with that." Sven knew he was losing control of his thinly-veiled temper, and fought to gain it back.  
  
"Lance is one of your best friends, Sven. And you and I both know he'd never lay a hand on her."  
  
"God help him if he did." Sven leaned back in his chair, wishing the lights weren't quite so bright. "Okay, so you're right. I just don't want him taking her for granted. You don't know his history with women, Shannon. He gets bored easily. I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
Shannon nodded, obsidian eyes quiet. "I know. Me either. And I'm guessing Rick already told him what he thought. Lance is probably already feeling sorry."  
  
Sven's coffee eyes glowed with a simmering fire. "He better."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Colonel West eyed his son as he and his friends walked out to Matthew's big Lincoln. Lance got in the front seat, dreading the argument to come. No doubt that his father would be angry, especially at having to drive an hour just to get them.  
  
Matthew got in and started the car, putting it in drive. He settled his 6'0" frame into the plush seat, his dark hazel eyes on the road. Lance kept his gaze directed out the window, not wishing to start the inevitable conversation. Jeff and Rick remained silent in the back seat.  
  
Finally, Matthew could stand it no longer. "Did you win?"  
  
"What?" Lance asked, startled by the quiet tone. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, we did."  
  
"Why were you fighting?" Matthew couldn't help but feel a smidgen proud of his hot-tempered son. The boy knew how to fight.  
  
"This blonde guy was hitting on Ally, threatening her." Lance felt his anger kick in again and squelched it. The fight was over.  
  
"'This blonde guy' wouldn't happen to be General Tempest's son, would it?"  
  
Lance sighed. "Yeah. And I know, I shouldn't have gotten into it with him. I just....the way he was looking at her!" Matthew glanced at his son, seeing Lance's clenched jaw.  
  
"Perhaps you should have taken it outside," Matthew said, a frown on his face. Lance looked at him. "You know I've never condoned fighting, but when a young woman is in trouble, then you need to help her." Jeff and Rick looked at each other and grinned. Maybe Lance wasn't in as much trouble as they'd thought.  
  
"So....you're not mad?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I am glad you stood up for Ally, yes."  
  
"Thanks, Dad, for coming to get us."  
  
"You're welcome, son."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura glanced up and realized she really didn't know where she was. It was a dark place, that was for sure. The streetlights were broken, and alleys trailed off into garbage-strewn blackness. She could smell alcohol, somewhere close. She stopped, not wanting to go back, but not wanting to venture any further. Allura knew though, that whatever misgivings she had about this place, Keith was there with her. For his part, Keith kept back. He'd let her decide what to do now.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she kept going. The sidewalk was splitting and cracking, and she could discern some type of animal scampering in the alleys as she passed them by. Keith had to smile. Allura certainly could match Lance's stubborn will. She stopped again; he frowned in concern when he saw her shoulders begin shaking. Deciding it was time to step in, he approached her.  
  
Allura could no longer hold back her tears of anger and hurt. She covered her face with her hands, a sob wrenching from her as she let out the pain of being betrayed by her boyfriend. She heard Keith coming, and turned into him, burying her head into his warm coat.  
  
"Shh, Ally. It'll be okay." Keith stroked her back, letting her get it all out. At that moment, he hated Lance for putting her through this, but the feeling passed quickly. Keith knew his best friend would feel awful for what he'd said, and rightly so. "It'll be okay," he repeated gently.  
  
She shook her head against him. "I....I don't....know," she sobbed, holding onto him. Keith frowned, and pulled her closer. Allura's thoughts flashed through all the times Lance's temper had caused a problem; they'd had some pretty furious arguments, and always, they could make up and go on. But this time.....Allura had seen the cold fury in his hazel eyes, and had felt her heart break with the knowledge that he wasn't being fair to her and didn't want to be fair. She wasn't sure there would be a reconciliation this time. 


	26. Thinking Time

WEP owns Voltron.  
  
Bell - Glad to have you onboard for this crazy Voltron adventure!  
  
Failte - The ever-faithful. Your reviews are eagerly anticipated!  
  
Chapter 25: Thinking Time  
  
Allura spotted Lance standing by her door, and stopped, Keith almost running into her. Her blue eyes were puffy and surrounded by red, and she just couldn't handle seeing him tonight. It was so late, and she just wanted to sleep.  
  
Lance's chest tightened at the sight of her, and he started toward her, ready to apologize until she accepted. When she fixed him with a glare, he stopped. "Ally, I...."  
  
"Save it, Lance. I don't want to talk now," she said, her tone sharp.  
  
"No, we need to talk. I am so sorry for what I said," he told her, reaching out to take her hands. Allura jerked back, bouncing into Keith's chest. Lance frowned. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
"No, Lance. I just want to sleep." She pushed past him, and he felt his temper rise. He reached out and grabbed her arm, swinging her to face him.  
  
"Sleep later. We need to work this out," he said, locking eyes with her. Keith stayed out of it, but he was very aware that Lance was becoming agitated, and he decided to stick around. Allura tried to pull away.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Why won't you talk to me? Do you have to be so stubborn?!" His eyes were harsh, and his tone biting.  
  
Allura's eyes widened, and she stared at him. Was he for real? She knew she should just remain quiet, but her emotions were too wounded and raw. "Excuse me? Me stubborn? You're the one who wouldn't listen to me and got into a fight with Blade! And remember telling me I'd done enough when I asked how I could help you?!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't really think you deserve my time right now! Maybe not ever!" She pulled back with force and ran down the hall to her room, pounding on the door, too flustered to get out her keys. Ginger opened it, took one look at her distraught roommate, and pulled her in, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Lance rubbed a hand over his face. What had just happened? He'd come to apologize and instead they got into another fight. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered. Keith remained silent, but inside he was seething. Lance had always complained that Jeff didn't treat Allura with enough gentleness, but here Lance was acting the same way.  
  
"Don't say anything, Keith." Lance stalked past him, heading for the stairwell. He wasn't about to grovel at Ally's door. He'd done too much of that over the last few months, and Lance West would not let any woman walk on him.  
  
Keith ran a hand through his ebony hair. He wanted to make sure Allura was okay, but didn't think she'd want him interfering. Still....he knocked on their door. Ginger opened it, surprised to see him. "Hey, Ginge. Is she going to be all right?"  
  
Ginger glanced over her shoulder. Allura was laying on the couch, clutching her favorite pillow. "Yeah, she will be. But..." Ginger bit her bottom lip. "I don't know if she wants to keep dating him. This might have been the last straw."  
  
Keith had feared the same thing. "I know. He really does love her, Ginger. It's just been a bad night."  
  
She nodded, her sapphire eyes clouded with worry. "I think he does, too, but he's got to stop taking his temper out on her, Keith."  
  
"Yeah, he does." Keith swallowed a yawn. "Listen, I'm going to go. If you two need someone to talk to, give me a call."  
  
"We will, Keith. Thanks for bringing her home." The two friends hugged.  
  
"I care about her," he said, shrugging. "See you later." Ginger went back into their room, seeing that Ally had fallen asleep. That was the best for her; things usually looked better in the morning. Yawning, Ginger covered Ally up and climbed into bed, reaching out to turn off the light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance stormed down the hallway toward his room, his fists clenched and eyes an angry mix of hazel and green. Why did he bother? Why should he try to apologize when she refused to talk to him? As far as he was concerned, she owed him the apology now.  
  
He slammed the door shut and tossed his coat onto the couch. Retrieving a can of beer from the fridge he began to pace, unable to calm himself enough to sit. What had went wrong tonight with Allura? He knew his tactless comment had hurt her, but she should know by now how much he loved her, and that he hadn't meant it.  
  
The door opened and Keith stepped in, pausing at the sight of his roommate pacing and slamming back Budweiser. Lance stopped to look at him. "Go ahead, Keith. Say it."  
  
"Say what?" Keith knew what Lance expected, and didn't feel like taking the bait. Lance growled under his breath and tried to bite back his frustration. Keith didn't need to be dragged into this.  
  
"Never mind." Lance threw the empty can into the garbage, knowing Keith would retrieve it and put it in the recyclables later, and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back later." He couldn't stay here, cooped up. He always did his best thinking when he could get out and move. Keith thought about stopping him, but held back. Perhaps Lance could work out his temper if left alone for awhile.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," Keith said as Lance walked by. The tall Californian turned and stared at him for a moment, Keith meeting his hard eyes. "You know I mean."  
  
"Sure." Lance walked out, shaking his head. No, he would not do anything to further jeopardize his relationship with Allura. It was already in peril as it was. No, he just needed to think.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura awoke the next morning feeling heartsick. She wondered if she should have taken Lance's offer to talk, but knew she had been too hurt and angry to listen. She glanced toward Ginger's bed; her roommate was curled up, fast asleep. Ally smiled as she watched her friend sleep. Allura realized she was still wearing her clothes; Ginge must have covered her up the night before.  
  
With a quiet sigh she got up and gathered clean clothes so she could shower. The hot, streaming water felt wonderful, and Allura leaned her forehead against the shower wall, closing her eyes. She knew she had to face Lance sooner or later, and he would probably be hunting her down soon. What would she say to him? Never had she seen such open hostility towards her as she had last night in his eyes, and that was not easy to forget about.  
  
Maybe.....maybe it was over. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she was tired of fighting with him. Their relationship had started out great, but as the weeks went by, she got to see his other side, the side that rebelled and fought against anyone or thing that he thought was trying to impose on him. And that happened to include a girlfriend who cared very much about him, but wasn't always as carefree as he was. She loved him, and he her, there was no doubt, but was that really enough? Shouldn't they be more compatible? Deciding that she needed to get out, she got out of the shower and dressed. Ginger was still sleeping, and Ally left her a note, saying she'd be back soon. Grabbing her truck keys, purse, and leather jacket, she left. She'd be able to think better on the road.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff saw Allura coming down the hall, her head bowed, her stride determined. He frowned, wondering if she'd talked to Lance since last night. "Ally." She looked up, startled.  
  
"Oh, hi Jeff." She might have passed him by, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her. "Jeff...."  
  
"Ally, listen." He paused, searching for just the right words. He wanted her and Lance to be happy, and knew she needed to give Lance a second chance. "I know he hurt you last night, but he really does care about you." Allura looked up at him, seeing great concern in his cobalt eyes.  
  
"I know, Jeff, and I care about him, but.....I'm tired of arguing all the time." He heard a soft sob in her voice, and hated the idea of her crying. Of course, he had given her reason to cry earlier in the year, and that fact also grated on him.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" he prodded gently, his voice low. She shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet. I need to do some thinking about us," she said, her voice not quite a whisper. He frowned.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful, then."  
  
"I won't kill myself, if that's what you mean."  
  
Jeff's hands shot out and grabbed onto her slim shoulders, his grip painfully tight. Allura gasped and snapped startled eyes to his face. His dark blue eyes were fierce. "Don't ever say anything like that again, Allura."  
  
"I was kidding, Jeff," she said, her wide eyes locked on his.  
  
"Don't kid about it, either. Maybe I should keep you here." She knew by his tone he was very serious. His hands still held her in place.  
  
"Jeff, I'm okay, really. I just can't face Lance right now. Please, let me go," she said, her eyes pleading. His grip loosened, and then dropped away as he studied her.  
  
"You promise to be careful? The roads are getting blown in." He crossed his arms over his expansive chest and stared down at her. Allura nodded.  
  
"I promise, Jeff. And I have my cell."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later, then." He gave her a quick hug and watched her go, a disquiet in his soul. Though they were just friends now, he couldn't shake the responsibility he felt for her. He knew that it was just part of being friends with girls; he and the other guys were protective of all the girls. Jeff would expect Lance or Sven to step in and confront Lisa if ever she was about to do something reckless. Shaking his head, he walked on toward Lisa's room. He needed to make things right with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rick knocked on Sven and Shannon's door, his rich blue eyes glowing with impatience. He had never been the type to just sit around, and he knew his two friends weren't either. Sven opened the door, hoping that maybe Allura had stopped by to talk. His dark eyes dulled with instant disappointment, and Rick couldn't help but grin. He knew the Norwegian had a severe crush on Allura, and thought that the two of them would go together much better than her and Lance.  
  
"Thought I was a certain blonde, did you?" he asked as Sven stepped aside to let him in.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Sven answered evenly. Rick snorted and looked at him, seeing Sven's clenched jaw.  
  
"Right. Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
Sven swung around to face him, seeing the abrupt challenge in Rick's eyes. Why was it everyone knew he was in love with the beautiful Princess? "Oh, and break up the happy couple?" His voice held sharp sarcasm. "I don't want to cause Allura any more pain," he added, his voice softer.  
  
Rick frowned and leaned against the couch. "You might be saving her some, Sven. I mean, I like Lance all right, but honestly, he hasn't been real great with her lately."  
  
Sven opened the fridge and offered Rick a Coke. The Arusian took it, eying the handsome Norwegian. Sven let out a heavy sigh. "Do you want me to pursue her? I don't think Lance would be too accommodating to that."  
  
"Well, if they break up, you won't look like the bad guy, right? Come on, man, I know you care a lot about her, maybe more than he even does. And....." Rick paused. Was it his place to be encouraging Sven? Allura had confided to Rick that she felt an uncommon bond with Sven, even more than she did Lance. But, up until now, she'd been happy with the Californian, except for their fights, which seemed to be intensifying as time went on.  
  
"And....?" Sven raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his friend was going to say next.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that you'd make her happy, which is something Lance is having trouble doing." Rick concentrated on his drink. Sven sensed that wasn't quite what Rick wanted to say, but he let it go.  
  
"Why did you come over here, anyway? Just to pressure me into asking Allura out?" Sven's tone was light, and he grinned at Rick.  
  
"No, I came to see if you wanted to go snowboarding. Where's Shannon, anyway?" Rick threw back the rest of his Coke.  
  
"He went for a run. Said he needed to do some thinking," Sven said, shrugging. "Sure, let me get my board." He stood up and headed for the closet, then stopped and looked at Rick. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way."  
  
"I like Lance, don't get me wrong, but I just....yeah, you're welcome." Rick waited for Sven to get his gear, and they left, discussing the tricks they hoped to master on the slopes. The topic of Allura was dropped, but both knew it would be revived at a later time. They both wanted what was best for her. 


	27. Winter Danger

WEP owns Voltron  
  
Chapter 26: Winter Danger  
  
Allura had her CD player cranked high, her Fuel CD filling the cab with the strains of "Falls on Me." The day was bleak and cold; she thought it fit her mood perfectly. Over an hour of driving, and she still hadn't reached a decision. Was it worth breaking up over? His temper tantrums were hard on her, especially since she always took the brunt of them, but wasn't that just typical of guys?  
  
An instant image of Sven came to mind, and she thought back to that October night on the cliff, his arms tight around her, his passionate promise to protect her. She knew, instinctively, that the gentle Norwegian was not the type to take out frustrations on anyone, especially women. Allura sighed in frustration. If she and Lance did break up, she didn't want Sven to be just a rebound.  
  
She continued driving, toward the ice-captured mountains, her mind on her dilemma, the driving force of Fuel propelling her onward at an almost unsafe speed. Had she been listening to the radio, it would have warned her of the ferocious blizzard that was now descending upon the area.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lisa crossed the hall and knocked on Ginger's door. The bubbly blonde answered, smiling at her pretty friend. "Come on in. What's up?"  
  
Lisa threw herself down on the couch. "Jeff was just over apologizing for last night." Ginger raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You guys got into a fight, too?"  
  
"Yes, about his getting into Lance's fight. He said Lance was just trying standing up for Allura, and I said he shouldn't have started it." She sighed, clutching a pillow to her chest. "It was dumb."  
  
"Aren't they all?" Ginger quipped. She and Shannon rarely ever argued, and she was very thankful for that. Shan did have a fiery temper, but he almost never took it out on her.  
  
Lisa laughed, rolling onto her side and looking at Ginger. "Yeah, most of them, anyway. Where's Allura? Is she okay after last night?"  
  
"She left a note saying she needed to take a drive and think." Ginger shrugged. "I don't know if she's okay or not. They might really be through this time."  
  
"I couldn't blame her. She puts up with an awful lot from him." The dark- haired young woman sat up. "Do you want to go to the mall? There're some good sales."  
  
Ginger's face brightened. "Sure! Let me grab my shoes and coat!" Within minutes the girls were headed out to Lisa's bright blue Subaru WRX, laughing and giggling, neither noticing the heavy clouds above them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shannon collapsed into a snow bank, his breath coming in gasps. He put his hands over his chest, trying to figure out what was happening to him. He was in excellent shape; never was he this winded after only 3 miles. Something was definitely wrong. He tried to stand, but the pain intensified, and he could do nothing but gasp for air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith was watching hockey, his favorite sport, but his attention was really on his roommate. Lance had returned early in the morning, and had slept for 3 hours before rising. He'd been unusually somber and quiet, and though Keith wanted to know what he was going on, he would not ask. Privacy was very important to him, and he wouldn't invade someone else's.  
  
Lance sat in the old green Lazy-Boy, his head back, his eyes, his mind churning with questions. Should he break up with Allura? She was the girl he'd always wanted, at least since the beginning of the school year, but things didn't seem to be going too smoothly. Were they really that incompatible? They did argue a lot, though never too seriously. He sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Want to talk?" Keith couldn't stand it any longer. Lance sat up, his hazel eyes troubled.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Turmoil underlined his words. "I should want to smooth everything over with her, but I don't know if we're worth the effort. I thought Ally was the one, you know? What if she's not?"  
  
Then Sven will get his second chance, Keith thought. "I don't know, Lance. I can't make a decision like that for you. But, to be honest, you two do fight an awful lot."  
  
"We do, I know. We just don't seem to click anymore," Lance said, another sigh ripping from him. "In fact, I'm not sure we ever really did, beyond attraction."  
  
Keith got up and turned off the TV. "I don't know what to tell you, Lance. It's your relationship. But, do you really think if you stay together it will get better?"  
  
Lance got up from the chair, fixing Keith with a hard look. Was Keith trying to say he should break up with her? The two men stared at each other for a moment, then Lance turned away. "I don't know. I love her, Keith. When we started dating, I thought I'd found the perfect woman for me. Now.....I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you call her, talk to her. You can't avoid her," Keith said, stretching. He noticed a fierce wind was beginning to blow, and snow beat against the window. "Looks like a blizzard's coming in."  
  
Lance glanced outside, then grabbed his cell phone. Hitting the first recall button, he waited for Ally to answer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura was having trouble seeing the road, and the shrill ring of her phone scared her, causing her to jerk the wheel. The Avalanche, its 4x4 not engaged, began to slide on the icy road; she fought for control, silently pleading for the massive vehicle to come out of its skid.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance listened for a few more moments, then snapped the phone shut, worry in his eyes. Keith walked up to him, noting his best friend's concern. "I wonder why she's not answering? She always has her cell on."  
  
Keith sat down on bar stool. "Maybe she's in the shower," he said, his dark eyes thoughtful.  
  
"Yeah, but if Ginger's there, she'd answer Ally's phone." Lance couldn't counter the feeling that something was wrong. He looked outside again. The snow was heavy now, the wind blowing it in driving sheets. "Oh, no." He stared in horror out their window, clutching his phone in a tight grasp.  
  
"What?" Keith was becoming more concerned; Lance looked like he was going to panic.  
  
"Ally always takes drives when she needs to think." The full impact of his words struck the two young men, and Keith found himself reaching for his ski jacket.  
  
"Come on. I'll drive." Lance nodded and grabbed his coat as well, tucking his phone in his pocket. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sure she's safe." Keith tried to reassure his friend, but couldn't even convince himself. They stepped outside, the wind pounding them, snatching away their breaths. Battling against the snow-ridden fury, they made it to Keith's Chevy and got in, Lance grabbing his phone and hitting another button.  
  
"Come on, pick up!" he commanded under his breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't see anything!" Lisa said, slowing to a crawl. These were the times when she really wished Jeff were with her. The storm battered her small compact. Ginger's phone rang, startling both women. She flipped it open, checking the caller ID.  
  
"Hey Lance," she said, trying to sound cheery and not frightened. He wasn't buying it.  
  
"Ginger, are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice. She glanced at Lisa, who was struggling to keep control of the car. "Ginger!" Lance snapped, earning him a severe frown from Keith.  
  
"Um, not really, Lance. "We're on the freeway, but we can't see anything," she said, getting more nervous.  
  
"Is Ally with you?" Lance tried to keep calm.  
  
"No, I'm with Lisa. It's really bad out....Lis, look out!" Ginger's frantic cry startled both young men, and they stared in horror at the phone.  
  
"Ginger! Ginger!" Lance yelled, trying to get her attention. Keith pulled over as they heard a scream come over the phone, and they waited, hearts in their throats.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff could hardly see anything, and his Ram crawled along at a horrendously slow pace. He was glad he and Lisa were back on even ground, and he hoped Lance and Allura could work things out. The snow was blinding, and at last he had to pull over, unable to keep his bearings on the road. He glanced through the windshield as the a gust of wind blew across, and for a mere second he saw a flash of blue out in front of him. Jeff frowned, his intuition urging him to investigate.  
  
Gasping as the freezing air hit his warm lungs, he staggered around the front of his truck, its headlights barely visible in the glaring whiteness. He took a few steps forward, bent down because of the wind, and saw the blue again. Dropping into a crouch, he reached out and was horrified to hear a rustling sound, like that of a jacket. Pushing the snow away in a frantic motion, he let out a cry as he saw who it was.  
  
"Shannon!" The blizzard ripped the name out into the whirlwind. Jeff shook him, but there was no response. Grabbing his friend around the waist, he lifted him, putting one of Shannon's arms over his shoulders. Half- carrying, half-dragging the Irishman, Jeff started back for the Ram, going slowly. He could not afford to miss it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura cried out as her truck careened across the road, bouncing off the guardrail and spinning off into another direction. She gripped the steering wheel with all her might, unable to stop the Avalanche. It finally came to rest in an enormous snow bank, its hood and cab completely buried. The impact was violent, Allura being thrown forward hard, her seatbelt and airbag keeping her from serious harm.  
  
Pushing herself back from the airbag, she touched her forehead and blinked hard, trying to focus her eyes. Deciding that she was pretty much okay, she breathed a sigh of relief. The truck had stalled out; she tried to restart it, but had no luck. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she reached for her cell phone, crying out in dismay when she discovered it in pieces from the impact.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *\  
  
"I'm so glad you talked me into going snowboarding," Sven said as he stared out into the white. Rick, his cobalt eyes glued to the road, or at least where he thought the road was, growled in response. "I hope everyone else is home," the Norwegian added, unable to resist the temptation to nettle the Arusian  
  
"Hey, I didn't talk you into anything," Rick shot back "I asked and you were all like, 'Gee, I love snowboarding! Thanks so much for asking me, Rick! Let me get my gear!'" Sven laughed and stretched out in the seat.  
  
"Well, who can resist snow bunnies?" he said cheekily. Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh whatever. You know who you really want."  
  
Sven's countenance sobered, and he shook his head, sighing. "Why are you so determined to have me chase Ally?"  
  
"Because I think she belongs with you, that's why," Rick said, chancing a look at his friend. In the time that he'd been on Terra, Rick had developed strong friendships with all the guys, but he considered Sven his best friend, and Shannon a close second. And having seen how Sven and Allura interacted, and the gentle way he treated her, Rick knew Sven was the one for her.  
  
"I'm not sure Lance or Allura would agree with you," Sven pointed out,  
his heart pumping harder at the thought of the beautiful Princess.  
  
"Allura does." Rick said it quietly and waited, knowing Sven wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
His dark eyes narrowed, Sven looked at him. "How would you know?"  
  
Rick smiled. "She told me she feels an uncommon bond with you, one that she's never felt with anyone else." He made sure to emphasize the "anyone" part. And maybe it wasn't his place to tell Sven that, but he really felt that she should be with the Norwegian.  
  
Sven's coffee-colored eyes widened and turned a shade darker. Was Rick for real? "Are you making that up?" There was a slight growl to his voice.  
  
"No. And I like I said earlier, I have nothing against Lance, but I just....she belongs with you." Rick couldn't make it any plainer than that. Sven was silent, mulling over what his friend had just told him. If Allura really did feel that way about him, why was she with Lance? He was startled when Rick slammed on the brakes, his Ford Expedition sliding to a stop.  
  
"What is it?" Sven asked, and then he saw what had caused Rick's abrupt halt. There, its box the only thing showing against a huge snow bank, was burgundy Avalanche. His heart ceased beating. 


	28. More Rescues, and Relief

WEP owns Voltron. Take it up with them.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, they do mean a lot.  
  
Chapter 27: More Rescues, and Relief  
  
Jeff swung open the passenger door and tried to lift Shannon up and in, cursing the lift he'd had put on his Ram last summer. The cold air bit his lungs as he sucked it in, and he struggled harder, at last getting his friend in the truck. Shutting the door, he raced around to his side and got in, anxious to see if Shannon was okay.  
  
"Shannon! Come on, man, wake up!" Jeff prodded, shaking his shoulder. The Irishman remained unconscious, and Jeff took a deep, shuddering breath. He had to get to the hospital. Glancing around him, he turned the big Dodge and headed for the nearby college town of Oakdale. "Hang on, Shan. Hang on," Jeff murmured to his helpless friend. The big truck disappeared into the blizzard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lisa came to slowly, the world spinning, images distorted. What had happened? Where was she? Becoming aware of something wet on her face, she reached up, her hand scarlet as she lowered it. The events of the last 15 minutes played through her brain, and she struggled to make sense of them.  
  
She couldn't move very much, and she hurt. Glancing to her right, she saw Ginger, head back, blood on her face as well. Lisa swallowed, her mouth dry. It was cold in the car. The car! She remembered now - sliding on the ice, skidding into the path of another car....and then it was black. She reached out, touching her friend. There was no response, but Ginger was breathing.  
  
"Lisa....Ginger....." The words were faint, but she heard them, and saw the cell phone clutched in Ginger's hand. Lisa pried it from her and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Hel....hello...." she said weakly.  
  
"Lisa! Thank God! Are you okay?!" Lance was almost shouting, his voice tense.  
  
"I.....I'm not....sure," she said, trying to sit up better. The air bag from the steering wheel was nearly crushing her. "We hit....hit another car...."  
  
Lance and Keith exchanged a look, panic in their eyes. "Lisa, is Ginger....is she okay?" Lance couldn't bring himself to ask what he feared.  
  
"She's alive, Lance. I....I don't know where we are, and we're both...hurt," she said, gasping as a pain ripped across her rib cage.  
  
"Lisa, where were you headed?" Lance asked, the words urgent.  
  
"To...to the mall. We're on the...freeway."  
  
Keith was already putting the truck into drive, and Lance gritted his teeth when he heard Lisa start crying. "Lisa, stay calm. Keith and I are coming for you two, okay? Hang tight. The signal's starting to break up, so just sit tight."  
  
"Lance, please, hurry," she cried softly, afraid and hurt.  
  
"We will, honey. Hold on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura was cold, and trapped. The snow was packed tight around her truck, and she could not budge the doors. She tried to get the phone back together, but the impact had been too great. Her chest hurt, and a headache was screaming behind her eyes, and she knew there would be no help for hours the way the storm was going. Tears slipped down her face, and she laid down on the seat.  
  
A scraping noise jolted her from her haze, and she sat up, her head spinning from the abrupt movement. What was that? And she thought she heard voices.....She crawled over to the drivers side door and listened intently. A dark red glove shot through the snow covering the window, and a face followed, pushed up close. Allura jerked back, eyes wide.  
  
And then the door was being yanked open, and she saw Sven, his coffee- colored eyes wide with unabashed panic and fear at what he would find. "Ally!" He was holding his arms out to her, and her heart leapt against her chest, and she threw herself into him, his strong arms closing around her.  
  
"Sven...." She buried up against him as he pulled her from the truck, feeling him pick her up.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Rick?" Ally lifted her head from Sven's chest and saw him watching her, his face pale and drawn. Sven let her down and she struggled through the deep snow to the Arusian, who hugged her tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rick asked, stepping back a little so he could see her better.  
  
"My chest hurts and I have a headache, but I think I'm okay," she said, nodding. She turned to Sven, her heart doing that crazy dance again. His eyes were almost black with emotion, and something else that Allura wasn't sure she could handle right now. Rick watched as the two stared at each other; the tension was palpable, and he knew for Sven there was no going back. Allura would know how he truly felt about her.  
  
Sven wanted to hold her, to tell her how he really felt, but could tell by the look in her eyes that she was well-aware of his feelings. It scared him a little. She breathed deeply, and walked up to him, her beautiful blue eyes locked on his coffee ones. "Allura, I...."  
  
"I know, Sven. I know," she said, her voice quiet. She knew too, by the way her heart was pounding and leaping that she felt the same way. True, she did still love Lance, but her intuition told her that what she was feeling for Sven was totally different.  
  
"Uh, we should get in out of the storm," Rick said, hating to interrupt the moment, but wanting to get Ally somewhere safe and warm. She blinked and looked over at her old friend, nodding. Sven followed her through the deep snow to Rick's Expedition, wondering what would happen now that she knew his feelings.  
  
Allura turned to him before she got in, putting a hand on his forearm. "We need to talk, Sven."  
  
"I know." He gave her a gentle smile and opened the door for her, making sure she was comfortable in the backseat before getting in the front. Rick pulled his SUV back on the road and headed for AMU.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff paced the waiting room, anxious for news of his friend. He'd left his cell in the truck and didn't want to leave to get it, but he wanted to call Ginger and let her know what was happening. Digging into his jeans, he found .85 and stopped beside the pay phone.  
  
"Don't bother, dear. The lines are all down," a nurse passing by said, shaking her head. Jeff frowned and decided he needed something to drink. As he was about to leave a doctor stopped him, a clipboard in hand.  
  
"You brought in Shannon O'Brien?" he asked, his tone soft, his steel eyes kind behind his glasses. Jeff could only nod, fearing something terrible. "He's going to be fine. He's awake now, and said he had bad chest pains. We detected a faint heart murmur, and I believe he simply overexerted himself in this awful weather."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes. He was asking who brought him in." The doctor led the way through a set of double doors. "I want him to stay overnight for observation. Perhaps you can help me persuade him. He's quite stubborn."  
  
Jeff snorted. "Yeah, he sure is." He waited while the doctor opened the door, then stepped in. Shannon was sitting up, wearing a scowl and a blue hospital gown. Jeff had to restrain the urge to laugh, knowing the Irishman wouldn't appreciate the humor.  
  
"Jeff? You brought me in?" Shannon didn't try to hide his surprise.  
  
Jeff nodded, coming closer. "Yeah, I found you in a big snow drift. Imagine my surprise at finding an Irishman. I thought maybe I'd find an Eskimo or something." Jeff kept his face impassive, and stopped at the look on his friend's face.  
  
"Ha ha, very cute, Davis." Shannon was feeling pretty ornery, and he wanted to get out of here. "So when are we leaving?"  
  
"I can anytime, but you're stuck here 'til tomorrow," Jeff told him, smiling. "You just wanted Ginger's to feel sorry for you, huh?"  
  
Shannon growled. "Yeah, right. A stupid heart murmur." He added a few unbecoming words. Jeff waited for him to stop ranting.  
  
"Oh stop groaning, Shan. You have to stay here, so you might as well relax," Jeff said, hands on his hips. Shannon glared at him, but Jeff didn't relent. His friend's health was too important to mess with.  
  
"Okay, fine. Have you told Ginger yet?"  
  
"No, the lines are down, and my cell is in the truck. I'll call her soon, though," Jeff promised. He turned to the doctor. "When can he leave tomorrow?"  
  
"In the morning," the man said, regarding his clipboard. "Other than the heart murmur, he's in perfect health."  
  
Shannon rolled his glittering obsidian eyes. "Then let me go."  
  
The doctor shook his head in finality and walked out the door. Jeff sat down in a chair. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
Shannon sighed. "A movie to watch. I'm guessing if the weather is horrible you aren't going to be driving back for awhile, right?" There was just a trace of fear in the Irishman's voice. Jeff frowned; Shannon was about as fearless as they came.  
  
"Sure, I'll stick around. There's a video place across the street. Any requests?"  
  
"Action/adventure or comedy." Shannon watched Jeff leave and let out a sigh. Hospitals scared him. His younger brother had been sick 3 years before and had been hospitalized for 8 weeks; Shannon had visited him everyday, and had grown to hate the place, with its formalities, harsh lights, and antiseptic smells, and he dreaded staying in one with no friendly faces around. At least if Jeff could stay for a time it would ease his mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time Keith and Lance got to Ginger and Lisa, there were several rescue vehicles surrounding the smashed WRX and the other car. Both men hurried up to a crowd of bystanders, anxious to see their friends.  
  
"No one past here." A rather large fireman held up his hand, halting Keith. Lance tried to push past him and found himself being lifted off the ground. "Hear me now?" the big man growled, peering into Lance's red face.  
  
"Those girls are our friends," Lance snarled, hazel eyes on green fire and narrowed. The man lowered him to the ground and looked at Keith, who he suspected was the rational one.  
  
"They're both going to be fine. They're bruised up and the Lisa has some cracked rib and a sprained ankle." The fireman made no move to let them pass, his arms folded across his broad chest.  
  
"Can we see them?" Keith asked, his hand tightening with vise-like strength on Lance's shoulder when he tried to speak.  
  
"I guess, but don't get them all riled up," the man warned. Lance bolted forward and Keith assured the fireman they would stay calm.  
  
Ginger saw them first, and she hugged both, relief on her face. "We were afraid you guys would get stuck trying to find us," she said, smiling.  
  
"No way. We had to make sure you two were okay," Keith assured her. Lisa hobbled over to them, one of her ankles taped.  
  
"Hey Lis, how you feel?" Lance asked, giving her a very gentle hug.  
  
"I'm okay. Have you talked to Jeff?" She was pale and quiet, and the two men frowned in concern.  
  
"No. He must not have his cell with him. Did you try calling him?" Keith asked, keeping one arm around Ginger's shoulders. She leaned on him.  
  
"Yes, but he didn't answer." Tears formed in her light hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine," Lance said, squeezing her shoulder. The big fireman approached them, scowling at Lance, who fired the look right back.  
  
"Are these two bothering you?" the man asked, his attention on Lisa. She shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Henry," she said, smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"Call me Hunk, Lisa," he said, giving Lance another glare before leaving.  
  
"Kinda protective, isn't he?" Lance asked, frowning. His 3 friends all exchanged a quick smile.  
  
"Yeah, just like you," Lisa told him. He would have disagreed, but had to concede that they were right. And speaking of protection....he dialed Ally's number again and got nothing. "I'm sure she's fine, Lance."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." 


	29. Coming Apart

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter appears courtesy of Harmony Gold.  
  
Chapter 28: Coming Apart  
  
It was almost 9 pm by the time Rick pulled his Ford into AMU, and another 10 minutes before reaching Allura's dorm. They rushed inside, glad to be out of the storm. Collapsing on her bed, Allura noticed Ginger's jacket was gone. There was no note.  
  
"Allura, we should take you to the hospital," Rick said, glancing at her. She was lying on her back, one hand across her eyes. Sven had disappeared into the bathroom to find her some aspirin.  
  
"Rick, please don't start. The weather is horrible, I really am okay, and I just want to stay here," she said. Sven nudged her arm and she sat up, taking the offered pills. "Thank you," she breathed as he sat next to her, watching as she swallowed the pain relievers.  
  
"I think she's okay. She can go in tomorrow if she wants," Sven said, looking at Rick, who shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Allura, do you want to sleep? We can go and come back later, or...."  
  
"Actually, I'm totally starving. And....and, I don't really want to be alone." She lowered her head, blonde hair falling forward to make a golden curtain about her pretty face. Sven reached up and tucked some behind her ear.  
  
"Then we'll stay. I'm sure we can find food," he said, and stood up. "Shan and I have plenty of stuff in our room. I can run over and get something."  
  
Rick put his coat back on. "Give me your keys and I'll go get it." He gave Sven a very pointed look, one that Sven frowned at. The Norwegian tossed his friend the keys, and Rick left.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sven asked, sitting back down on the bed. Allura lifted her head and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I feel like an idiot." She sighed, and Sven reached out and gently tipped her head so she was looking at him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" His eyes were soft, and his voice a gentle rumble.  
  
"I was so upset with Lance that I just took off and didn't pay attention to the weather," she said, her voice almost a whisper. Sven's eyes narrowed at the mention of Lance.  
  
"I don't think you're an idiot for that, Allura. You were upset and hurt," Sven said, reaching out and taking one of her hands. She smiled at him, feeling her heart start dancing again at the contact. Sven watched her blue eyes darken to the color of the Pacific in hurricane weather, and wanted badly to kiss her.  
  
"Sven, I....I'm going to break up with Lance. It's just, it's not there anymore. I still have fun with him, but we fight so much...." Tears ran down her face. "I really like you, but I don't want you to be a rebound."  
  
"Me either, Ally." He squeezed her hand. "Can I tell you something?" She looked at him and nodded. "When you are ready for me, you won't ever have to go through the pain of another breakup." He paused, watching her eyes widen. "You and I will be forever, my Princess. I promise." He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight as she cried. "Shh, sunshine. It's going to be okay," he whispered, wishing he could offer more than words to her.  
  
She pulled back and stared at him. "Sunshine?"  
  
"You look like a ray of sun with your blonde hair. I've always thought so," he told her, shrugging his broad shoulders. She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "There, that's better, beautiful. Come here." They hugged again, Allura secure in the knowledge that when she was over Lance and ready to move on, Sven would be waiting for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginger and Lisa were taken to Oakdale, where they were both checked out completely and released, the doctor making Lisa promise to take it easy with her ankle. Lance and Keith ran into Jeff, who explained Shannon's health lapse. The 6 young people were finally reunited, and settled into Shannon's room to watch a movie.  
  
"Did you get a hold of Ally yet?" Ginger asked Lance. He shook his head.  
  
"She was going for a drive when I saw her," Jeff told him. "She said she had her cell."  
  
"Well, she's not answering me," Lance said, his voice heavy with irritation. "I mean, so she's mad at me. She could at least talk to me."  
  
"With the weather the way it is, her phone might not be working," Keith suggested. Lance scowled.  
  
"No, I doubt it. She's just pouting." Ginger and Lisa exchanged a look.  
  
"Um, Lance, why do you call it pouting? I mean, you really hurt her feelings last night," Ginger said from beside Shannon. She was cuddled up as close to him as she could.  
  
"Gees, Ginge, it's not like I meant it! We've been dating long enough that she should know that!" Lance's voice was hot, and he stood up, beginning to pace. "I don't know why you guys are all blaming me for this!"  
  
Lisa felt anger course through her, and felt Jeff's restraining hand on her shoulder, but she was too mad to respond to him. "Wait a second. You think this is all Ally's fault? You're the one who got into that fight! Blade was just baiting you, and you took it! Then you blame Allura? Whatever!" Lisa's tone was scathing, and Lance spun to face her, his eyes throwing daggers.  
  
"Oh, so the whole thing is my fault? I was protecting Ally! You don't even have the right to blame me for the fight, Lisa!" He name sprung from his tongue like a curse, and she stared at him. The room was silent and cold; Jeff had stood, determined to end the spat, when the door opened and a nurse stepped in.  
  
"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked, her violet eyes wide, her rosebud lips forming an "O." Lance looked at her and forgot what he'd just been so upset over.  
  
"No. We were just discussing something," he said, moving toward her, a very slight swagger to his walk. His hazel eyes flashed to her left hand, and his heart thudded at the bare ring finger. "I'm Lance West."  
  
She smiled shyly, her cheeks flushing to a pretty pink. "I'm Emma Linden, Shannon's nurse for the night." At this, Shannon grinned, only to be elbowed by Ginger.  
  
"Emma. A beautiful name," Lance told her. The guys in the room tried to contain their shock and the girls their disgust. Was he seriously hitting on her after just declaring his protection of Ally? The pretty nurse blushed deeper.  
  
"Thank you. Shannon, I need to check your vitals," she said in a soft tone, stepping past Lance and going to the bed. The Irishman held out his arm.  
  
"Certainly," he said, earning another sharp jab from Ginger. Emma made short work of her inspection and made notes on his chart, then gave them all a gentle smile.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to ask everyone to leave for the night. The storm has passed, and you should be able to go home," she told them. She hurried to leave, and was not all that surprised when Lance followed her out. "Yes?" she asked, stopping for him to catch up.  
  
"You must have a break sometime, right? I don't suppose you would accept some company," he said, giving her his most gallant smile. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the name "Allura" repeating, but shook it off. This was totally innocent.  
  
Emma gave him another wide-eyed look, and Lance couldn't control the thundering cadence of his heart. Allura never looked at him like that. "Well, I have a break in two hours. And actually, I'd love your company," she said, then blushed red. "Oh! I mean, you said 'some company,' not yours..."  
  
Lance smiled gently. "I did mean mine, Emma. Two hours? In the café?"  
  
She nodded, feeling her heart spring in excitement. "That would be wonderful!" He nodded back as she hurried away, her head bowed. She was gorgeous, her striking bright copper hair braided, and she had a swing to her slim hips that caused his blood to bolt hot through his veins. He wandered back into Shannon's room.  
  
"What exactly was that?" Ginger asked him, an icy glare in her sapphire eyes. "You were just talking about protecting Allura and now you're all hot for that nurse?!"  
  
"Ginger, stop it." Shannon's tone was cold, commanding, and she bit back a retort. It really wasn't her business, but Ally was her roommate, and their friend.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Stay out of it, Gingersnap. I'll visit with whomever I want." He grabbed his jacket and sauntered out of the room, all thoughts focused on Emma.  
  
"I never." Lisa was furious, and she turned to Jeff. "Can we please go? I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yeah, come on, before I hurt him. Keith, Ginge?" Keith was ready, his heart heavy. He knew all too well that calm demeanor of Lance's, and that hungry look in his eyes. It was over between him and Allura. He left before the others, catching Lance in the hall.  
  
"Here. You can take my truck home." Keith handed him his keys. "I'm going with Jeff and the girls." Lance nodded and took the keys, looking at his best friend.  
  
"Thanks, Keith. I appreciate it."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Keith said, sighing. "Don't do it if you're going to regret it."  
  
Lance shook his head. "I won't regret it, Keith. See you at home." Keith nodded to him as Lance walked on.  
  
Ginger kissed Shannon, then stepped back. "Don't flirt with her," she told him, and he put his hand over his heart.  
  
"I promise, Ginger. I'll be on my best behavior." He was solemn.  
  
"You better be. Lets go." She and Lisa left in a huff, meeting up with Keith outside, who put an arm around each girl and pulled them close. They leaned into him, appreciating his support.  
  
"He's such a jerk," Ginger said, her tone hot.  
  
"I know. He doesn't deserve Ally," Lisa said, her tone matching.  
  
"Lets not get into it, please," Keith said, tired of the fighting. Both girls looked up at him, their eyes softening at the weary look on his face. Lance was his best friend, after all, no matter what he did.  
  
"We're sorry, Keith. It's just, they're both our friends, and we don't want either of them to get hurt," Ginger said. "We won't say anything else."  
  
"Yes, sorry, Keith. We talk too much sometimes," Lisa added. Keith smiled and gave them both a tight squeeze.  
  
"No, you two are right to be mad. Lets just not talk about it right now, okay?" he asked, and they both hugged him, nodding. He smiled softly, returning their hugs. They really were great girls.  
  
"Have fun on the way home," Shannon said. "I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Well, they are right to be mad," Jeff said. "I knew he couldn't stand to date just one girl." He blew out a frustrated breath. "But I'm not going to start bashing him. I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow, man."  
  
"See you tomorrow." Shannon settled down to sleep, knowing he wouldn't get much the next night once Sven found out what Lance was doing. It made the Irishman soul-weary to think about it. 


	30. And So It Ends

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter appears courtesy of Harmony Gold.  
  
Failte: Thanks for the support. Lance will find out later that he can't walk all over his girlfriends.  
  
KittyLynne: Hey, glad to see you're back! Glad you're liking the Sven/Allura pairing. They just work really well together.  
  
Roguechere: Allura has had some rough romances, but I think you'll like how Sven treats her!  
  
This is the last chapter of Sophomores.  
  
Chapter 29: And So It Ends  
  
Keith and Jeff walked the girls to their rooms. Ginger opened her door, surprised to see Rick and Sven there. Ally ran to her and they hugged. "Are you okay? What happened?" they both asked at the same time. Ginger laughed and nodded at Allura.  
  
"Long story. I buried my truck in a snow bank and Sven and Rick picked me up. You?"  
  
"Lisa and I got into an accident. We totaled her WRX, but we're okay for the most part. Shannon's still in the hospital." Lisa, Jeff, and Keith appeared behind her, glad to see their other friends.  
  
"Is Shan okay? What happened to him?" Ally asked, wondering where Lance was.  
  
"Yeah. He was out running and collapsed. Jeff took him in. They found out he has a weak heart murmur, and the doctor said he was just overdoing the running," Ginger told her. A silence followed, for no one had mentioned Lance, and no one really wanted to.  
  
"Um, have you seen Lance?" Allura finally asked, knowing Sven was right behind her; she could feel his tenseness at the mention of his friend's name.  
  
"Yeah, he and Keith were at the hospital with us," Lisa said, not volunteering any more information. "I'm going to turn in. I'll see you all tomorrow." Jeff followed her, glad to retreat to a quiet place with his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh. Is he, is he coming back tonight?" Ally asked, breathing softly. She really needed to talk with him, and she wanted to do it as soon as she could.  
  
"I don't know," Ginger said, wanting badly to tell her friend what he was up to. Allura's face fell a little, and Sven was quick to place his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them, letting her know he was there for her. The action was not missed by Ginger and Keith.  
  
"If you girls are okay, I'm going to head home and sleep," Keith said, also wanting to get away. The stress was telling on him.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Rick added. "I'll see you guys later." The two young men left practically on the run, eager to get away from the tense situation.  
  
Sven was loathe to leave, but knew both girls were exhausted. "Ally, call me tomorrow, okay?" He pulled her to him in a tight hug, whispering in her ear, "Everything will be okay." She nodded against his muscled chest, then pulled back, watching as he hugged Ginger before leaving.  
  
"Something going on?" Ginger asked once he'd left, raising an eyebrow at her roommate.  
  
Allura sat down on the edge of her bed, and put her chin in her hand. "Ginge, it's over between Lance and I. Seriously, I can't take the stress anymore, and I'm so tired of fighting. I mean, we argued a lot as friends; that should have told us something."  
  
Ginger crossed the room to sit beside her. "And Sven has nothing to do with this?"  
  
"He has some to do with it. I don't want him to be a rebound, so we aren't going to date anytime soon. There's just....a connection, Ginger. And...well, I can't ignore it anymore, and neither can he. Lance will probably be furious, but...I have to be honest."  
  
Ginger gave her a hug. "Don't stress over it, Ally. I think things will be okay." So maybe Lance hitting on the nurse wasn't a totally bad thing. It would probably make the breakup easier all around.  
  
"Thanks, Ginger." Allura yawned, Ginger following suit. They changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and fell into bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance watched Emma cross the café, her eyes set on him, a smile breaking over her perfect face when she sat down. "Thanks for letting me meet you," he said.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Lance. It gets lonely here at night," she said, glancing around her. "So, you're friends with Shannon. A long time?"  
  
"Nah, just this year. You seem pretty young to be a nurse." He didn't want to talk about himself. It was easier to ignore his conscious that way.  
  
"I was an ace student. What can I say?" Emma let her gaze wander over him, taking in the well-set, sturdy shoulders and pretty hazel eyes. "Have a girlfriend?"  
  
"You're direct. Yes, and no. I'm going to break up with her. It's just not working." Lance met her eyes, hazel meeting violet in startling intensity. "What time you get off work?"  
  
"At 7. What do you have in mind?" she asked, knowing and not caring about his girlfriend. It wasn't her problem.  
  
"Dinner and a movie, maybe dancing."  
  
"Sounds wonderful. When?" She kept her eyes locked on his, noting the green flecks.  
  
"How about 7?" Lance felt his himself getting drawn into Emma's pools of violet, and tried to restrain himself. What was with him? Girls never got to him so easily, not even Allura.  
  
"I live in the Moon Terrace apartments, 10B. See you tomorrow night." She gave his cheek a quick kiss, feeling his heated flesh beneath her lips and enjoying it. "Bye, Lance."  
  
"Bye." Lance leaned back in his chair. He needed to cool off. Putting his coat on, he left the hospital, glad Keith had left the Chevy for him. The night chill felt wonderful on his hot face, and he couldn't wait to see Emma again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith and Rick were waiting for Sven, neither able to fall asleep, their bodies and minds too wound up from the excitement of the day. Sven wasn't surprised, at least at seeing Rick. He and Allura hadn't told the Arusian what they'd talked about, and Sven knew Rick was curious.  
  
"Yes?" the handsome Norwegian asked, unlocking his door and walking in. They followed, curious, but staying quiet. He knew what they were after. Sven smiled to himself and tossed his Columbia jacket on the couch. "So all's well that ends well, huh?"  
  
"Are you going to ask Allura out?" Rick asked, tired of dodging the topic. Sven turned to look at him, the question all at once annoying him.  
  
"Is that really any of your business?" he asked, scowling. "She has to work through things before we'll date, but to answer your question, yes, we are going to date. Happy?" A relieved grin from Rick was his answer.  
  
"So she's dumping Lance?" Keith was solemn, his voice tired. Sven nodded.  
  
"I think we all know they haven't had the best relationship," he said. "I know he's your best friend, Keith, but...."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Sven. He's been a real jerk to her," Keith said, nodding. He was struggling with whether or not to tell them about Lance and Emma. On one hand, it would be disloyal to his friend, but he knew how Lance operated, and Lance was working on Emma. And on the other hand, it would be a heads-up so that Sven would be in the know to help Ally. His urge to help the pretty young woman won out.  
  
"You're thinking awfully hard," Sven commented. Keith jerked back to reality and saw his friend was trying to hand him a beer.  
  
"No thanks, Sven. Look, when we were at the hospital, Lance started hitting on the nurse assigned to Shannon. He was pretty blatant about it."  
  
Sven set the beer on top of the mini-fridge, his jaw clenched. His eyes flashed, but he held his temper. Rick swore. "So maybe breaking up will be mutual," Sven muttered darkly.  
  
Keith nodded. "I'm guessing yes. Lance made it pretty clear to me he's done with Ally."  
  
"I knew he wasn't good enough for her!" Rick felt like hitting something, but managed to retain a hold on himself. Sven shot Rick a look.  
  
"I don't suppose it would be sporting to beat up one of my friends," Sven said, breathing deep to calm himself. "It's just a good thing he's not here right now."  
  
"I thought for a minute Jeff was going to take him down. Lance and Lisa got into it pretty badly." Keith yawned; his body was finally coming down, and he headed for the door. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know what was happening, Sven. Chances are, Lance won't tell Allura about Emma, but in case he does..." He shrugged. "I don't want to see Allura going through this by herself."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Sven was grim. Keith nodded and left, feeling disloyal, but knowing it was the right thing to do. Sven looked at Rick, whose face was dark red with anger. "Rick, she'll be okay. She's tough, and she was going to dump him anyway."  
  
"I know, but....why does she always end with guys like that?!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because she's so innocent and sweet." Sven's eyes turned almost black with fury. If he could get his hands on Lance right now.... "You know I'll take care of her."  
  
"I know. Why do you think I wanted you to date her?" Rick yawned, feeling emotionally drained. "I'll catch ya tomorrow." He left, heading for his own dorm, his feet dragging, his body bone-tired. It had been an awfully long day. His anger, so molten only minutes ago, was waning. He knew it would rekindle at first sight of Lance, but for tonight, he would let it go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura took a deep breath, glancing at Ginger and Lisa, who gave her quick reassuring smiles. Ally smiled back and knocked on Lance's door before she could change her mind. It was 10 am, and she figured both boys were sleeping, but she needed to have it out with Lance. It was time to move on.  
  
Lance opened the door and started at seeing his girlfriend there. Although she looked terrific, there was no jump in his heart. It was over; he just had to tell her. "Oh, Ally, I didn't expect to see you so early." Ginger was giving him the evilness, as was Lisa, and he wondered if they had told Ally about Emma.  
  
"Lance, we need to talk. I don't think it's going to work for us anymore," Allura said, her voice catching on the last word. Lance frowned and stepped closer to her. He hadn't planned on her dumping him; he gripped his glass of water harder, his anger swelling. Just who did Allura think she was? No girl ever dumped Lance West.  
  
"Why do you say that? You have someone on the side?" The words came out like hot lava, and Ally felt like she'd been slapped.  
  
"Are you serious, Lance?" Her voice was rough, and she wanted to leave. Ginger's mouth fell open.  
  
"Come on, I know Sven has a thing for you! I see the little looks you give each other!" Lance was near shouting, and Keith appeared behind him, anger burning in his maple eyes. Was Lance for real? Jeff and Cliff stepped out from their room. Down the hall two doors Sven stuck his head out, then came striding toward the group, a heavy glint in his eyes. Shannon followed, having just returned from the hospital with Jeff.  
  
Allura was completely speechless. Was Lance really accusing her of cheating? "Oh, you're one to talk, Lance! What about Emma? Did you have fun meeting with her last night?!" Ginger snapped, furious heat in her voice, her sapphire eyes glittering. Lance narrowed his eyes and felt an urge for action course through him. The glass he had been near-crushing was thrown with violent force, narrowly missing Ginger, who was yanked out of its path by Jeff.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Sven yelled, distracting everyone. "Lance, what are you doing?!"  
  
Lance spun to face him, his hazel eyes on fire. Without a word, he rushed headlong at the Norwegian and hit him dead center, throwing Sven back and to the floor. Shannon growled, obsidian eyes glittering in anger. He stepped over his fallen roommate and shoved Lance back, making him stumble.  
  
"Stop it!" Allura ran up to them and put her hand on Shannon's bicep. "Please, stop!" The Irishman backed off as Sven got up. Allura's face was pale, and she felt sick to her stomach. How had things gotten so out of hand?  
  
Lance reached out and pulled her to him, his grip rough, a solid glare directed at Sven, who fielded the look with one of his own. "You stay away from her, Sven," Lance said, voice hot. Ally jerked her arm free and backed away from him. "Allura!"  
  
"Lance, stop it! I can spend time with Sven if I want!" she said, facing off with her boyfriend. She locked eyes with him, pleading for him to stop and understand. "Please, Lance. You guys are friends. Don't do anything you'll regret later."  
  
Everyone else was silent, letting the couple talk. Ginger was being held still by Jeff, her shoulders tense. She wanted to slap Lance for the way he was acting. Sven kept his dark gaze on Lance, wondering what he would do now. Lance settled his eyes on his pretty blonde girlfriend and sighed. "You're attracted to Sven. Admit it." His voice was quiet and cold. Allura met his penetrating gaze.  
  
"Yes. I always have been. But I've never acted on those feelings, Lance. Never."  
  
"And now?"  
  
Allura lowered her blue eyes, feeling guilty of her true feelings. Was it so wrong to want to be with someone else, someone who you thought you'd find true happiness with? Heat flooded her very being at the thought of Sven, and she knew it didn't matter if anyone else thought it was wrong. She knew she needed him. Allura lifted her eyes back to Lance. "I can't deny those feelings anymore, Lance. I'm sorry."  
  
Lance turned his harsh gaze on Sven. "You feel the same way?" Sven nodded, his muscles tensed, his heart thudding heavy in his chest. If Lance wanted to duke it out, so be it. The Norwegian knew he would fight for Allura now, and always.  
  
"I've never made a move on her, Lance." Sven was solemn, cool, keeping his emotions hidden. Allura looked at him for a moment, seeing the cold look in his coffee eyes, and wondered if she were wrong about what he felt towards her. But a quick glance from him, a look that spoke of hot emotions, and she knew she was right.  
  
Lance sighed, knowing he was really the guilty one here. He'd already made plans to go out with another woman while still dating Ally, something he'd promised never to do. Oh, he'd done it to lots of other girls, but not to her. "Allura, you're not the one to blame for this. I met a girl last night at the hospital, and I'm going out with her tonight. I planned on breaking up today with you, but when you showed up and wanted to dump me....I lost it. No girl has ever dumped me, and it hurt my pride." He paused, taking a deep breath. When he looked at her, she saw a shimmering in his hazel eyes. "It was never, ever, my intention to hurt you, Allura. You must know that."  
  
Allura took a shaky breath. This certainly wasn't the way she had wanted things to go, but she now knew that it was for the best. She was in love with Sven, and Lance had someone new. "So this is it, then?" she asked, meeting his eyes. They held a certain sadness that made her own eyes water.  
  
"We'd only be kidding ourselves if we stayed together. You know that." She nodded, agreeing. Lance looked at Sven, who was watching them with determined eyes. "You'll take care of her?"  
  
"Is there any doubt?" Sven asked, coming forward to put his hands on Ally's slim shoulders. Lance sighed, but gave his old friend a smile before turning to his other friends.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Ginge, sorry about the glass. I know I have a long way to go in controlling my temper."  
  
Ginger nodded as she approached him, her sapphire eyes serious. "Yes, you do. And we'll help you, because that's what friends are for." She hugged him, feeling the tension in his wiry frame begin to dissipate. Jeff, Lisa, Keith, and Cliff moved to join them, and Ginger crooked a finger at Shannon, who was still angry. The Irishman stood his ground.  
  
Sven had put an arm around Allura, but did not keep her tight to him. He knew Lance had meant a great deal to her, still did as a friend, and the Norwegian was in no hurry to rush her. As he had told her, they would be forever once they got together.  
  
Lance turned to Shannon, seeing his great displeasure over the whole thing. Cheating on a close friend and knocking his roommate around were not the way to the Irishman's heart. "Shannon, I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be. You've been a complete jerk to your friends, and have hurt Allura." Shannon let the icy words sink in, then relaxed, letting go of his fury. "But everyone deserves at least one more chance, and you are a pretty good man." He put his hand out and Lance took it, their clasp warm and friendly.  
  
"Anyone up for lunch?" Cliff asked, grinning. Although he didn't quite run in the same circle as the others did, he was kept up on events by Jeff, and was glad to see things getting resolved.  
  
"This early?" Shannon asked, incredulous.  
  
"I'm starvin', mates. C'mon!" the Aussie said, giving Jeff a friendly shove. "Lets go!"  
  
Moving together as a group down the hall, they seemed the epitome of friendship. No one would guess at the turmoil they went through, the relationships, the aches and pains, the all-out fights. All anyone would see was their strong love and devotion to one another.  
  
And after all, isn't that what being friends is all about?  
  
FINISHED 


End file.
